On te retrouvera
by Lalouba
Summary: HUMAN VERSION: Il y a huit ans Léonardo, Raphaël et Donnatello Hamato ont perdu leur père et leur tout jeune petit-frère Michelangelo dans un accident de voiture. Aujourd'hui ces trois frères ont chacun une vie stable et bien construite, mais les secrets quand ils sont lourds finissent toujours par remonter à la surface. Et si Mikey n'était pas mort dans cet accident?
1. Chapitre 1: Tragique accident

**Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction sur les tortues ninjas. Une fanfiction où ils sont humain. Je poste ce premier et court chapitre bien avant les autres pour m'assurer qu'il plaît. C'est un coup de pub en gros. Je sais que certains d'entres vous on put être dessus par l'abandon temporaire (ou pas) de "Darganos". **

**Mais voyez-vous j'ai fais quelque chose pour "On te retrouvera que je n'avais pas fais pour "Darganos". Erreur d'auteur débutant. Avant de commencé j'ai fait une ossature pour m'assurer que je trouverais un début et une fin. Cette histoire à une excellente ossature et elle est donc, contrairement à "Darganos" tout à fait viable.**

**Bonne Lecture ;-) Lalouba **

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un tragique accident**

Un jour, tout est normal. Puis après, il suffit d'un seul événement, un seul tragique événement pour que la vie d'un innocent bascule dans le néant.

_C'était arrivé le soir sur une autoroute de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une voiture avait quitté la route après avoir percuté un autre véhicule et s'était retrouvé au fond d'un fossé complètement retourné. Les pompiers étaient très vites arrivé sur place ainsi que plusieurs policier de la route afin de contrôler la situation. Plusieurs pompiers descendirent la pente raide pour atteindre la voiture. Munit d'une lampe torche l'un d'eux s'accroupit pour regarder l'intérieur de la voiture. Il vit le conducteur le visage taché par le sang et la tête à l'envers. C'était un homme, proche de la cinquantaine. Le pompier prit alors son pouls puis soupira avant de signaler à ses collègues: _

_-Le conducteur est mort._

_Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se relever il entendit un léger gémissement à peine audible. Il se baissa alors et vit derrière le corps du conducteur une autre personne qui avait la tête à l'envers et le visage en sang. C'était un enfant, un enfant qui avait moins de dix ans dont une main tenait encore faiblement le volant de la voiture. Le pompier hurla alors:_

_-Il y a un gosse dans la voiture, il est encore en vie!_

_Les pompiers allèrent du côté du siège passager et ouvrirent la porte avec un pied-de-biche. Ils sortirent avec précaution l'enfant de la voiture avant de le placer sur une civière. Ils l'attachèrent avec des sangles de sécurité et lui mirent un masque à oxygène avant de le monter jusqu'à l'ambulance. Une fois qu'il fut correctement installé dedans il fut conduit à l'hôpital. _

_L'homme qui est mort dans la voiture au fond du fossé s'appelait Hamato Yoshi. Il avait emménagé aux États-Unis il y a une dizaine d'années, mais il était originaire du Japon. Là-bas il tenait un petit dojo ou il transmettait le savoir d'un art martial ancien. Mais le dojo ayant brûlé accidentellement Yoshi ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants étaient partis vivre aux États-Unis. Là il avait appris à ses fils l'art martial dont il était l'un des rares maîtres. Il était veuf et venait de laisser quatre enfants derrière lui, quatre garçons. Les trois aînés, Léonardo, Raphaël et Donnatello avaient seize, quinze et quatorze ans. L'enfant qui qui avait été hospitalisé s'appelait Hamato Michelangelo, il s'agissait du plus jeune de ses fils. Il avait tout juste huit ans et malgré tous les efforts des médecins il était tombé dans un profond coma. Alors qu'il était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital les blessures bandés, de nombreuses machines branchés à lui et un masque à oxygène posé sur le visage il y avait un vieux couple au teint japonais richement vêtu le fixait d'un regard méprisant. La femme s'approcha de lui se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura: _

_-Quand tu es né, tu as tué notre fille unique. En venant au monde tu as tué ta mère et maintenant tu as tué ton père. Si tu n'existais pas le monde se porterait mieux. Il est hors de question de prendre un assassin sur notre toit. Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature et tu l'as toujours été._

_Ces gens s'appelaient Hiyori et Oroukou Saki. S'était les parents de Hamato Tang Shen, la femme de Yoshi et la mère des garçons. Elle était décédé quelques jours après avoir donné naissance à son dernier fils. Elle était tombé enceinte à quarante ans, ce dernier enfant avait été une grossesse à risque. Mais malgré les désapprobations de ses parents qui l'aimaient plus que tout, Tang Shen avait été déterminé jusqu'aux bout à donner le jour à ce quatrième petit garçon, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Mais lorsqu'elle avait mit au monde ce magnifique petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus et aux tâches de rousseurs, cette mère avait su que cela en valait la peine. Mais elle était morte une semaine après laissant un mari et quatre enfants. Hiyori et Oroukou ne pardonnèrent jamais à cet enfant qui pour eux n'aurait jamais dû naître. De plus Michelangelo ressemblait tant à Tang Shen au niveau de la personnalité. Il avait hérité de son sourire, et tout comme elle s'était un petit rayon de soleil. Quand leur gendre et leurs quatre petits enfants venaient leurs rendre visite le vieux couple étaient toujours ravi de les voir. Mais en ce qui concernaient Mikey ils ne cachèrent leur froideur devant le reste de la famille. Mais dès que l'un d'eux était seul avec Michelangelo il ne se privait pas de le traiter "d'erreur de la nature". De ce fait le petit garçon n'aimait pas trop aller les voir. Et il n'osait pas en parler à ses grands-frères qui eux adoraient leurs grands-parents et étaient aimés d'eux en retour. Mikey sentaient que ses grands-parents ne l'aimaient pas du coup il en était profondément mal alaise. _

_Les grands-parents adoptèrent donc les trois aînés mais abandonnant Mikey. Avec une grosse somme d'argent ils soudoyèrent le chef de l'hôpital pour qu'il modifie son nom et prénom sur les registres de l'hôpital. Et ainsi grâce à la grande fortune du couple Saki, Hamato Michelangelo mourut officiellement._

_**Dans la maison des Hamato**_

_-NON! C'est pas possible! Hurla Léonardo en larme en attrapant les plis des vêtement de son grand père._

_-Papa! Mikey pourquoi! Pleura Raphaël en frappant le mur jusqu'au sang de ses poings._

_Donnatello en revanche restait debout et silencieux droit comme le mat d'un bateau complètement paralyser et en état de choc._

_-Je suis désolé les garçons. Dit Hiyori. Votre père est mort. Et c'est Mikey qui l'a tué. Nous ne sauront jamais pourquoi mais il a pris le volant alors que papa conduisait, et la voiture à quitter la route._

_Suite à ça comme pour leur mère, Yoshi fut incinéré et mit dans une urne argent à côté d'une autre similaire à celle de Tang Shen. Ainsi ces deux âmes qui se sont tant aimées serait ensemble pour l'éternité. Mais pour Mikey on lui fit bâtir une tombe dans un petit cimetière en ruine. Et les trois aînés qui étaient trop anéanti, ne posèrent aucunes questions._

_Officiellement l'enfant de huit ans était mort. Mais officieusement__..._

_**Trois mois plus tard:**_

_Alors que le moniteur cardiaque relié à la poitrine du petit garçon émettait toujours un BIP régulier jusque là, la machin commença à s'emballer. Les paupières du petit garçon tremblèrent et sa tête se secoua dans tous les sens lorsque soudain il se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant:_

_-PAPA!_

_Mikey s'était réveillé en panique et les médecins durent user de plusieurs calmant pour calmer leur patient. Plus tard la psychologue lui raconta ce qui c'est passé. Le conducteur de la voiture qui avait été percuté par celle de Yoshi était lui aussi décédé sur le coup. C'était un homme, un certain Mac Crusby qui lui aussi était mort. Le chef de l'hôpital avait donc inscrit Angelo Mac Crusby sur son dossier médical. Le faisant ainsi passer pour le fils de l'autre victime de l'accident. La psychologue ne mentionna pas ce nom de famille. Tout ce que Mikey compris c'était que son papa était mort:_

_-Papa... Pleura-t-il complètement inconsolable._

_Mais il finit par demander: _

_-Et... et mes grands-frères? Ils sont pas là?_

_La femme fut un instant surprise avant de répondre confuse:_

_-Mais enfin mon trésor. Ton papa et toi vous n'aviez pas de famille. _

_-Mais si j'ai..._

_-Angelo écoute, tu viens de te réveiller d'un coma de trois mois c'est normal que tu sois un peu désorienté. Les services sociaux te prendrons en charge dès ta sortie de l'hôpital dans une semaine. _

_Et elle partit laissant Mikey seul avec sa douleur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait juste le sentiment d'être désespérément seul. S'était encore trop fraie dans sa tête pour qu'il en parle, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de l'accident. Néanmoins la tête baissée en état de choc il murmura entre ses lèvres tremblantes:_

_-Grands-frères ... pourquoi ...?_

* * *

**Aujourd'hui**

Il faisait nuit noir dans cette immense ville et il était déjà presque une heure du matin. Dans une rue sombre un jeune adolescent était adossé contre un mur l'air cool entrain de fumer. Il portait un jean déchiré et un vieux sweet shirt à capuche noir avec des basket grise. Et autour de son font il avait son bien le plus précieux, un bandana orange que lui avait offert son père pour lui permettre de tenir sa frange. Il avait une tignasse blonde avec des mèches vertes et plusieurs piercings à l'oreille droite. Alors qu'il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette en levant les yeux aux ciel il se plongea dans ses pensée.

PDV de ce personnage (dont vous avez déjà tous compris l'identité)

Tous ça c'est passé il y a huit ans. Je n'ai jamais revu Raph, Donnie et Léo depuis tous ce temps. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à me contacter, pas même une seule fois. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné? Ils m'ont laissé tout seul. Ils ont dit à la vielle peau qu'ils voulaient que je sorte de leurs vies. Et bien soit, ils peuvent bien rester où ils sont j'en ai rien à foutre.

Fin du PDV

-Hey BlackAngel ramène ton cul par ici c'est ce soir._ L'appela un autre type plus loin dans la rue._

Le garçon éteignit donc sa cigarette en la frottant contre la pierre froide du mur contre lequel il était adossé et sortit une cagoule noir de sa poche. Il l'a mis sur sa tête, puis rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête en rejoignant l'homme.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre qui introduit cette fic. J'espère qu'elle plaira assez pour que vous laissiez des reviews. Oh et pour info, niveau physique humain les garçons sont comme sur la page de garde de la fic.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Terribles révélations

**J'ai apporté quelques ajouts au chapitre introductifs. Ouais il était trop long pour être qualifiés de prologue mais il est trop court comparé à celui là qui est deux fois plus long. Je suis triste que personne n'ait encore commenter ma nouvelle oeuvre. Elle est si nulle que ça. :'-(**

**J'espère que la suite vous emballera un peu plus et vous donnera plus envie de commenter. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Terribles révélations**

Il y a huit ans Léonardo, Raphaël et Donnatello avaient perdus leur père et leur petit-frère. Depuis l'accident ils avaient été élevé par leurs grands-parents et n'avaient jamais manqués de rien. Suite à ce drame ils avaient quittés leur maison à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour aller emménager à New York. Un avenir brillant se traçait pour chacun des trois jeunes Hamato.

Léonardo, jeune homme à la magnifique chevelure noir eden et aux yeux bleu foncés comme l'océan était le plus mature des trois frères. Mais il prenait son rôle de grand-frère peut-être un peu trop au sérieux parfois. Après l'accident il avait eu quelques problèmes à maintenir les liens fraternel entre lui et ses frères. Ce jeune homme de 24 ans était sur le point de débuter une brillante carrière politique. Il allait bientôt passer un examen qui marquerait la fin de ses prestigieuses études. Il voulait rendre son pays d'accueil meilleur et bienveillant. Et également établir de bons rapport entre les États-Unis et son pays d'origine: le Japon.

Son cadet, Raphaël était déjà un courageux et dévoué officier de police, mais qui avait un caractère bien sanguin. Un jeune homme aux yeux verres et aux cheveux roux comme un soleil couchant qui au quotidien portait une tenue de sport. Un policier aux bons états service, très bien noté, qui avait très vite gravi les échelons. Aujourd'hui et malgré son jeune âge il était devenu major. Mais il souhait avant tout rester sur le terrain, la paperasse n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Quand au plus jeune, Donnatello, il venait de commencer son internat dans un grand hôpital de New York. Après de brillantes études ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux carmin comme le crépuscule avait toutes les cartes en main pour devenir un des plus grand chirurgien du pays. Ce jeune homme brillant avait essayé beaucoup d'expérience divers avant de ce spécialiser dans la médecine. Il avait excellé dans tous ces domaines mais c'était en mémoire de ses parents et son unique petit-frère qu'il avait choisit cette vocation. Il avait longtemps ressentit de la culpabilité pour ne pas avoir été capable de les sauver. Il voulait être capable de sauver d'autres personnes, d'où son choix. De plus Donnatello venait de se fiancer, à April O'Neil. Ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup tous les deux et voulaient faire leur vie ensemble.

En soit il y avait de nombreuses choses qui différenciaient ces trois frères. Mais une chose de grande valeur les réunissait toujours: l'art martial enseigné par leur perd qu'ils continuaient de pratiquer ensemble. Ces trois frères étaient très liés même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Car après l'accident leurs liens fraternelles avaient bien failli se briser pour de bons. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de volonté pour qu'ils parviennent à se ressouder.

Mais aujourd'hui tout aller bien pour eux, ils avaient réussi à aller de l'avant en étant toujours là les uns pour les autres. Mais le passé finit toujours par revenir nous hanter. Surtout quand il est chargé de secrets. Car un jour une femme d'une trentaine d'années vînt se présenter au commissariat où travaillait Raphaël. Elle demanda à l'un des officiers, Casey Jones, d'un air assez stressé:

-Bonjour je souhaiterais parler au major Hamato de toute urgence.

-Le major est sortit mais je peux peut-être vous aider?

-Non je dois le voir lui. C'est au sujet de son frère.

Là l'officier prit subitement un air surprit prenant tout de suite l'affaire plus au sérieux. Casey se demandait aussi ce qui pouvait bien se passer car le major et lui étaient de très bon amis depuis l'école de police et il connaissait donc très bien ses deux frères. Il fut tenté d'interroger la femme pour en savoir plus mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Raphaël derrière la femme, il venait d'arriver. Casey l'interpella donc en lui faisant un signe de la main:

-Hey Raph, cette dame veut te voir. Elle dit que c'est au sujet de ton frère.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau il rétorqua amusé sans regarder son interlocuteur:

-Lequel? J'ai un grand-frère politicien, et un petit-frère médecin.

On sentait une certaine note de fierté dans la voix du major. Mais son amusement retomba quand la femme s'avança brutalement vers Raph posant ses mains sur le bureau pour attirer l'attention du major tout en lui disant d'une voix très anxieuse:

-Michelangelo.

Tout à coup le visage de Raphaël s'assombrit en même temps qu'il eut un hoquet de surprise. Il leva les yeux vers la femme l'air d'abord choquée puis contrariée. Il ne semblait pas aimer qu'une parfaite inconnue le replonge dans son pire souvenir d'enfance. Il sentit la fureur l'envahir. Finalement il se leva tout raide, fit le tour de son bureau avant de saisir brutalement le bras de la fermement le bras de la femme, l'entraînant ailleurs. Raphaël et ses frères étaient très proches les uns des autres. Mais comme dans toutes les fratries il y avait des affinités. Et si il y en avait entre Donnie et Léo, Mikey et Raph étaient purement et simplement fusionnelle quand ils étaient petits.

Raphaël entraîna alors la femme dehors avant de lui lâcher le bras lorsque celle si lui hurla:

-Mais lâchez-moi!

C'est réellement énervé et torturé par ce souvenir que Raph lui dit froidement:

-Écoutez madame je sais pas qui vous êtes, ni comment vous connaissez le nom de mon frère. Mais il est mort depuis huit ans dans...

-Dans un accident de voiture qui a entraîné la mort de votre père, oui je sais.

Raphaël se tut, toujours en colère il était dérouté que cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas sache autant de chose sur sa vie privé. Surtout de cet épisode de sa vie que seul sa famille connaissait. Car il n'avait jamais parlé de Mikey à qui que se soit d'autre, même pas à Casey. Il demanda donc un peu moins brutalement:

-Mais comment vous savez ça? Et puis d'abord vous êtes qui?

-Je m'appelle Barbara Murffy. Écoutez je ne cherche pas les ennuies ni même à vous torturer. Mais j'ai un message pour votre famille.

-Un message?

-Il y a huit ans mon père, Steven, était chef de l'hôpital qui a prit en charge votre frère après l'accident.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ma pauvre dame. Mon père et Mikey sont tous les deux morts sur le coup. Aucun des deux n'a eut le temps de mettre les pieds vivant dans un quelconque l'hôpital.

Barbara fit non de la tête l'air complètement bouleversée. Raphaël ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi tous cela lui revenait en pleine figure maintenant, après huit ans? Michelangelo et Yoshi étaient mort depuis longtemps maintenant. Pourtant d'un air profondément honteux et les larmes aux yeux Barbara dit à Raph:

\- Non. Votre frère est toujours en vie.

Pendant un instant il resta figé face à de tels propos. Mais très vite il eut une réactions encore plus violente avec des larmes qui vinrent jaillir de ses yeux remplit de colère et de tristesse:

-ESPÈCE DE GARCE! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dîtes?! Ma famille et moi avons enterré Mikey il y a huit ans?! Il nous a fallu énormément de temps à mes deux autres frères et moi pour nous reconstruire après l'accident. On a fait notre deuil. Et là vous vous pointez ici comme une fleur et vous osez me dire que la tombe de mon petit-frère est vide! Mais comment osez-vous? C'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de vos proches en prison et vous souhaitez vous venger c'est ça?! Il faut vraiment être immonde pour venir raconter des choses pareils à quelqu'un! ALLEZ-VOUS...

Raphaël était hors de lui. Comment cette femme osait-elle venir le voir pour lui faire croire que son petit-frère mort depuis huit ans était encore en vie? Néanmoins il fut brutalement coupé dans ses paroles quand Barbara sortit un paquet de son sac à main et le pressa contre la poitrine du major pour le forcer le prendre. Elle le supplia alors la tête lourdement abaissé:

-Je comprend votre réaction, c'est normal. Mais je vous jure que votre frère n'est pas mort dans cet accident. Il y a un mois mon père est décédé des suites d'une maladie incurable. Il avait besoin de soulager sa conscience alors il a fait une vidéo. Une vidéo à votre attention et à celle de vos deux autres frères. Il y a huit ans il a fais quelque chose de très grave dans son métier, une chose qui vous concerne. Je vous en supplie, regarder son enregistrement et vous comprendrez tout. Vous trouverez aussi là dedans des preuves de ce que mon père avance dans sa vidéo.

Elle partit ensuite d'un pas vif et alors qu'ils étaient dos à dos, sans s'arrêter de marcher Barbara lui dit avec une voix chargée de sanglots:

-Sachez que je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il vous a fais.

Raph était complètement perdu et resta paralysé sur place jusqu'à ce que ses yeux vert émeraude ne se posent sur le paquet. Ce que venait de lui raconter cette inconnue était totalement insensé. Il pensait bien-sûr jeter le paquet et préserver ses frères de cette histoire délirante. Mais son cœur lui dicta d'autres actions et il ne put résister à la tentation de regarder le contenu. Il alla à son bureau pour ouvrir le paquet. Dedans il y avait divers documents, mais il trouva vite le DVD dans un boîtier à disque. Il sortit un casque audio et visionna la vidéo sur son ordinateur.

* * *

**Une fois la vidéo fini**

Raphaël tremblait de tous ses membres lorsque la vidéo se termina. Il retira son casque lorsqu'un autre policier vînt poser une main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Il retira son casque en se tournant vers son ami Casey Jones. Ce dernier voyait bien que le major était mal et lui demanda donc:

-Tout va bien mec?

Brusquement Raph se leva en rassemblant le plus vite les pièces du paquet tout en remerciant à son ami en se forçant à sourire:

-Oui, oui t'inquiète pas. Mais je dois y aller.

Après avoir visionner la vidéo il était à présent certain qu'il devait avertir ses deux frères. Le paquet de Barbara sous le bras, il quitta son commissariat tout en sortant son téléphone. Il téléphona à son frère Léonardo:

-Allô. Raph? Je suis en plein boulot là tu tombes mal.

-Léo écoute moi attentivement. Ramène-toi le plus vite possible chez moi. C'est urgent. _Sa voix était véritablement stressé ce qui inquiéta Léonardo_

-Tous va bien Raph? Tu m'inquiètes là?

-Sa va. Juste grouille toi venir c'est vraiment urgent. Et prévient Donnie.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il Raph?

-Dépêche toi de venir. Juste... C'est au sujet de Mikey.

Et il raccrocha sans attendre la réaction de son frère.

**Du côté de Donnatello**

Le jeune interne qui était fiancé à April O'Neil depuis peu et ils allaient bientôt se marier. Donnatello était fou amoureux et voulait construire une famille avec cette femme. Et bien qu'il n'est que 22 ans il pensait déjà à avoir des enfants plus tard. Ses frères disaient souvent qu'il était trop précoce. Et parce que étant du genre à vouloir tout prévoir, il avait décidé de consulter les dossiers médical de ses parents pour connaître d'éventuels risque de maladie héréditaire. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit le dossier de son père il fit une étrange et terrible découverte: une imagerie médical de son cerveau, qui datait de mai il y a huit ans. Et étant interne en chirurgie il ne tarda pas à comprendre ce que cette radio révélait:

-C'est quoi cette histoire? Papa avait un cancer en phase terminal. _Pensa-t-il à haute voix sous le choc. _Mais alors ça signifie que...

Et tout à coup le téléphone de Donnie sonna se qui l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. Il vit sur son écran que s'était Léo et il décrocha:

-Allô.

-Salut frangin. Raph vient de m'appeler il veut qu'on vienne chez lui le plus vite possible. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué et a insisté sur le fait que c'était urgent.

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce-qui ce passe?

-Je sais pas Donnie, il a juste dit que sa concernait... Mikey.

Et ainsi le troisième fils se rendit à l'appartement de son frère. Ce demandant ce que tout cela signifiait. Il allait pouvoir en profiter pour parler à sa famille de ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet de leur père.

* * *

**Dans l'appartement de Raphaël**

Les trois frères ne parlaient quasiment jamais de Mikey ou de l'accident. C'était LE sujet tabou, et leurs grands-parents ne cessaient de leur répéter que se serait une enclume qui les empêcherait d'avancer dans leurs vies. Ils se sont tous les trois efforcé à aller de l'avant, en se trouvant chacun un métier qui les passionne, en se faisant des amis, en trouvant l'amour, en vivant quoi. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cet accident à qui que se soit et à vrai dire personne n'avait posé de question. Même April ne savait pas que son fiancé avait eu un petit-frère et qu'il n'avait pas toujours été le petit dernier de sa fratrie. Tous les trois s'étaient efforcer de construire quelque chose et de ne pas se laisser écraser par ce jour ou ils avaient perdu un père et frère. Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour ne pas y penser. Ils s'y sont efforcé mais pourtant...

-Alors Raph qu'est-ce-qui se passe? _Demanda Donnie qui venait à peine d'arriver._

Raphaël avait une main appuyé sur la table et l'autre pressé contre sa bouche pour étouffer de potentiels sanglots. Au début il n'avait pas voulu croire ce que lui avait dit Barbara. Il ne voulait pas admettre que son petit-frère décédé pouvait réellement être en vie. Pourtant après avoir visionné la vidéo de cet homme une première fois il était en proie à un doute terrible. Il se mettait à croire que c'était vrai, que Mikey était bel et bien vivant. Mais comment leur dire? Inquiet par son douloureux silence Donnatello s'avança et tout en prenant le poignet de son frère il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive frangin?

Totalement perdu et ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent des lèvres tremblante de Raph c'était:

-Je... je crois... que Mikey est en vie.

Il avait dis ça d'une voix si faible. Pourtant les deux avaient bien entendu et ces paroles leurs firent froid dans le dos. Le choc s'afficha sur leurs deux visages et Donnie recula d'un pas rompant le contact physique avec son aîné. Léo fut alors le premier à réagir tandis que le médecin resta figé:

-Tu délires Raph. Qu'est-ce-qui te prend tout à coup? Tu nous as fais venir ici pour ça?

En temps normal Raphaël se serait énervé mais là il conserva son air triste. Il releva ses yeux larmoyant vers ses deux frères. Ces derniers furent surpris car Raph ne pleurait quasiment jamais, et ça commençaient à dater la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fais. IL leur raconta tous ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, et une fois qu'il eut finit son récit Donnie pleurait encore plus et tremblait de tous son corps. Toutes ces choses remué si soudainement sa faisait mal, très mal. Quand à Léonardo il adopta un rire nerveux pour cacher ses propres sanglots, mais sans succès. Il lui demanda donc d'un air désabusé:

-T'as pas cru des conneries pareils rassure-moi. Enfin Raph je sais que t'étais très proche de Mikey à l'époque, mais là croire la première folle qui te dis qu'il est vivant tu pousses un peu non?

-Crois moi Léo. Moi non plus je voulais pas y croire. Mais...

Au lieu de continuer plus loin il sortit la vidéo et la mit dans le lecteur DVD et alluma la télévision. Puis quand il termina sa phrase avec calme:

-Mais après avoir vue ça je sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

Et il mit l'enregistrement de cet homme en route et un vieil homme malade et triste dans un lit commença à parler. Cela attira tout de suite l'attention de Léonardo et Donnatello malgré eux. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé de leur frère et regardèrent.

_La vidéo_

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Steven Murffy et je suis condamné par la maladie. Mais avant de mourir il y a un tord que je dois réparé en disant la vérité. Je n'emporterais pas ce secret dans ma tombe. Car il y a huit ans j'ai ruiné la vie d'un enfant._

_Cela c'est passé en 2011 le soir du 14 mai. Il y a eu un accident sur une autoroute... deux voitures se sont percutés, et il y a eu deux morts, les conducteurs des deux véhicules. L'une des deux voitures... une Laguna bleu avait quitté la route pour se retrouver au fond d'un fossé. Et c'est dans cette voiture que... que les pompiers y ont découvert sur le siège passager, un enfant inanimé qu'ils ont pu secourir et qui a était transporté bien vivant dans l'hôpital dont j'avais la charge à cette époque._

_Malheureusement, ce garçon avait subi de graves lésions interne et il est tombé dans le coma. Et il était à ce moment là impossible d'avoir la certitude exact qu'il se réveillerait un jour. Cet enfant... celui là même dont j'ai gâché la vie... s'appelait Michelangelo Hamato. Et le conducteur de la voiture au fond du fossé, était son père, Yoshi Hamato_

_Par la suite j'ai convoqué les plus proches parents de cet enfant: ces grands-parents maternelles. Hiyori et Orokou Saki. Ils sont venu à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, des gens extrêmement fortuné. Par la suite ils sont venu me voir. Et c'est là ils m'ont présenté un chèque, d'un million de dollar pour que je déclare mort leur petit-fils. J'ai bien sûr était choqué et j'ai demandé pourquoi ils voulaient ça. Mais je n'ai pas insisté longtemps, et très vite je cédais à l'appât du gain. J'ai donc trafiqué les registres de l'hôpital. Je me suis alors servit du conducteur de l'autre voiture, Shaun Mac Crusby. Cet homme n'avait plus aucunes familles depuis longtemps. Alors j'ai fais passé Michelangelo, pour le fils de cet homme et je l'ai renommé Angelo Mac Crusby._

_Et trois mois après ces événements, il est finalement sortis du coma. Physiquement il était encore un peu faible mais aucunes séquelles n'avaient étés décelé. Le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un du coma il était psychologiquement fragile. J'en ai profité. Il n'a pas été capable de défendre sa véritable identité. Et deux semaines plus tard étant physiquement stable, j'ai permis aux services sociaux de l'emmener. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de lui après sa sortie de mon hôpital._

_Aujourd'hui encore je suis horrifié par ce que j'ai commit. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe quand j'ai accepté ça, mais ça n'excuse rien. J'ai ruiné la vie d'un enfant innocent. Et pourquoi?! Pour de l'argent. Juste pour de l'argent. Je sais qu'il avait des frères, qui devait probablement l'aimer. Je ne peux pas savoir avec certitude si ils ont été victimes des mensonges de leurs grands-parents. Quoi qu'il en soit je les ai laissé pleurait un frère qu'ils croyaient mort dans cet accident, alors qu'en réalité il en avait été l'unique survivant._

_Je n'ai aucunes excuses pour l'acte ignoble que j'ai commit. Mais pour prouver ce que j'affirme dans cette vidéo, je laisse divers preuves si jointe avec ce DVD. Ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable, mais je tiens quand même à dire que... que je suis désolé._

_Fin de la vidéo_

Donnatello et Léonardo étaient bouche bée les yeux toujours fixé l'écran de la télévision. Le contenu de cette vidéo c'était... c'était du délire. Brisant le silence Raphaël dit:

-Je sais que sa peut paraître fou. Mais après avoir vu ça je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il dit la vérité.

Finalement Donnie ouvrit la bouche le premier, son esprit rationnelle reprenant le dessus:

-Ces preuves dont il parle, tu les as?

-Oui sur la table.

Le médecin alla donc s'asseoir à la table et regarda les documents dans le paquet donné à Barbara. Ses deux aînés allèrent se positionner de chaque côté de la chaise et regardèrent les document entre les mains de Donnie. Alors qu'il feuilletait divers dossiers Léonardo lui demanda:

-Alors Donnie tu en penses quoi?

Il lâcha un soupir de frustration avant de répondre:

-Je pense que cet homme dit la vérité. Au moins sur le fait que Mikey serait... vivant. Là il y a un rapport des pompiers sur l'accident, les dates correspondent au jour où papa et Mikey seraient mort. Il est précisait qu'ils ont sortis un petit garçon d'une Laguna bleu. Et la plaque d'immatriculation de cette voiture correspond... c'était bien celle de papa._ Dit il en donnant le rapport à Léo._Il y a le dossier médical du patient prit en charge dans cet hôpital ce jour là. C'est bien le nom de Angelo Mac Crusby qui y figure mais, mais la physionomie; les cheveux blond et bouclés, les yeux bleu clair, les tâches de rousseurs au dessus du nez, sa ressemble bien à Mikey. Et puis il y a le groupe sanguin AB- le même que celui de Mikey et de maman et qui est un groupe sanguin très rare. Y a quand un peu trop de détails troublants à mon goût pour une simple coïncidence. _Continua-t-il_ en donnant _ce document à __Léo. _Et puis il a plusieurs photos de l'accident. Sur celle là on voit l'ambulance le charger. Mais...

Donnie sentit sa gorge s'enrouer lorsqu'il prit une photo ou on voyait Mikey étendu sur un lit d'hôpital branché à des machines avec des perfusions et un masque à oxygène. Là ils le reconnurent clairement Mikey, plongé dans le coma mais vivant. Tous les trois regardèrent les larmes aux yeux. Et finalement, essuyant ses larmes l'aîné admit alors la dure réalité d'une voix très douloureuse:

-Alors c'est pas des conneries. Mikey est vraiment en vie.

Et avec un sourire triste et des lèvres tremblante Donnie rajouta avec émotion:

-Ouais, vous vous rendez compte. Il doit avoir quoi ... 16 ans aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'un de nos proches meurt de façon non naturel le souvenir de son visage reste figé dans la glace. Pensant que Mikey était mort depuis toutes ces années, quand Donnie et ses frères essayait de se souvenir de lui ils voyaient le visage d'un petit garçon de huit ans qui ne vieillirait plus jamais. Mais en réalité il était vivant et avait donc continué à grandir. Mais les trois frères avaient beau essayer ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer à quoi il pouvait ressembler à 16 ans. à la fois ils étaient souriant d'imaginer que leur petit frère avait continuer de vivre mais à côté ils peinaient à imaginer que leurs grands-parents aient vraiment falsifier la mort fictive de Mikey.

Durant un long moment ils restèrent les uns près des autres à s'imaginer plein de choses, positive ou négative selon Mikey ou leurs grands-parents. Et depuis qu'il s'était assit sur le canapé pour voir la vidéo Donnatello avait complètement oublié la découverte qu'il avait fais dans le dossier médical de leur père. Et subitement cela lui revînt en mémoire:

-Oh il faut que je vous montre un truc moi aussi.

Il se leva captant ainsi l'attention de ses frères et alla vers sa mallette. Tout en fouillant dedans il dit:

-Léo quand tu m'as appelé j'avais découvert quelque chose dans le dossier médical de papa.

Il sortit donc la radio du cerveau et la colla contre une fenêtre avec une main et montra un point précis avec son doigt. Léo et Raph s'approchèrent et leur petit-frère leur expliqua:

-C'est une IRM du cerveau de papa. Vous voyez cette tâche là, c'est un cancer.

-Quoi? _S'exclamèrent __les deux autres frères__._

-Cette imagerie date de quelques mois avant l'accident, mais c'est pas ça la question. Ce cancer était inopérable, quand il y a eu l'accident papa n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Cette nouvelle révélation fit un deuxième choc pour les frères. Ils réalisèrent tout d'un coup que pendant huit ans ils avaient vécu dans l'ignorance. Donnatello continua alors:

-Et ce n'est encore qu'une hypothèse mais... avec une telle maladie papa n'aurait jamais dû prendre le volant. Mamie et papi n'ont pas arrêté de nous dire que Mikey avait provoqué l'accident. Mais il est possible que le cancer de papa en soit la véritable cause.

Le silence se réinstalla durant lequel Donnie rangea l'IRM dans sa mallette. Et lorsqu'il revînt vers ses frères il demanda un peu perdu:

-Donc on fait quoi maintenant?

-Sa me paraît évident! _S'exclama Raph qui sentait de nouveau son sang bouillir. _On va voir les vieux et on leur demande ...

-Non! _Intervînt Léonardo d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. _On va d'abord partir à la recherche de Mikey, mais on dit rien à personne. Papi et mamie seraient bien capable de nous en empêcher si sa leur remonter aux oreilles. Donc pas un mot à qui que se soit. Il faut qu'on le retrouve, alors inutile de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de Raphaël et l'alluma commençant ses investigations. Il dit:

-Il faut commencer par le point de départ. J'achète des billets d'avion pour qu'on parte demain pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. On voyagera léger. Il faut à tout pris qu'on retrouve Mikey, il faut qu'on lui dise que papa était malade.


	3. Chapitre 3: Les recherches commences

**Chapitre 3: Les recherches commencent**

Une semaine après avoir découvert que leur frère était toujours en vie les trois frères avaient préparé leur voyage. Ils avaient même préparé un formulaire de demande de garde au cas où Mikey ne serait pas bien là où il avait atterrit. L'avion dans lequel ils se trouvaient, venaient d'atterrir à la Nouvelle-Orléans tard le soir. Ils avaient réservé une chambre pour trois dans un petit hôtel. Leurs fortunes personnelles à chacun le leur permettaient bien. Alors ils s'y rendirent donc. Dans leur chambre il y avait trois lits aligné contre séparé par deux tables de nuit avec une télé et une salle de bain. Donnie était partis à la douche tandis que Raph était assis sur son lit à contempler une vieille photo de famille. Dessus il y avait les quatre frères avec leur père, tous plus souriant que jamais. Le policier touchait du bout du doigt le visage de son petit-frère.

Lorsque Donnatello sortit de la douche en pyjama il remarqua Léonardo devant son ordinateur portable. Il ne remarqua pas ce qu'il y faisait avant que ce dernier n'attire l'attention de ses deux cadets:

-Hey les gars venaient par ici.

Ils s'approchèrent du bureau de la chambre d'hôtel et là ils virent Miwa, une amie avocate de Léo, sur l'écran. Car oui même si l'aîné avait dit de n'avoir de contact avec personne il avait besoin des conseil d'une avocate pour savoir divers choses sur ce qui se passerait une fois cette affaire réglé. De plus cette jeune femme était quelqu'un de très professionnelle et comme elle n'avait aucune relation avec les grands-parents de son ami, il n'y avait donc aucuns risque qu'elle leur parle de toute cette histoire. Sur l'écran Miwa salua les deux autres garçons avant que Léonardo ne lui demande:

-Alors Miwa, tu penses quoi de tous ça?

-Et bien avec toutes les preuves que tu es m'as envoyé il est clair que tes grands parents sont mouillés jusqu'au coup. Falsifier la mort de quelqu'un c'est très grave. Mais c'est surtout la photocopie du chèque qu'ils ont fait à Steven Murffy qui les incrimine. Il y a leurs deux signatures. Et avec tout le reste j'ai assez pour convaincre un juge d'autoriser l'exhumation de la tombe de ton frère.

Léonardo ne lui avait jamais parlé de son troisième petit-frère avant tous ça. Mais Miwa était une amie fidèle, et si il avait décidé qu'à elle il fallait l'avertir de la situation c'est parce qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour quelque chose. Léonardo lui répondit donc:

-Se sera une preuve ultime que Mikey soit bien vivant, c'est sûr.

-Avec les documents qui vous ont était fournis par cette femme il y a déjà peu de doute à avoir selon moi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit les garçons, comme Michelangelo est encore mineur si vous souhaitez réclamer sa garde quand vous l'aurez retrouvé et bien sachez que vous aurez de bonnes chances de l'obtenir. Vos dossiers sont en béton, et les les circonstances en votre faveurs. Suffisamment pour prendre la charge d'un mineur.

-C'est super. _S'exclama Donnie._

_-_Miwa, _dit Léonardo. _Pour l'instant est-ce-que tu pourrais garder tous ça pour toi? Juste le temps qu'on ait une piste sérieuse.

-Bien sûr. Mais n'oublie pas que quand tu l'auras retrouvé il y aura des tests ADN à votre disposition pour en avoir la preuve formelle. Et puis vous savez tant qu'il n'y en a pas au moins un d'entre vous qui porte plainte cette histoire ne sortira pas.

-Super. Et tu as pu avoir ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Oui. Je t'ai envoyé par mail l'autorisation signé d'un avocat, donc moi, pour que vous puissiez consulter le dossier des services sociaux au nom d'Angelo Mac Crusby.

-Merci Miwa t'es la meilleure. Je te revoudrais ça.

-Pas besoin, je suis resté pro. Avec les preuves que tu m'as donné n'importe quel avocat vous aurez donné cette autorisation. Allez salut, et bonne chance dans vos recherches.

Et l'avocate disparu de l'écran et les trois frères s'assirent sur leurs lits et discutèrent un instant. Ils se mirent à réfléchir à ce que leurs grands-parents avaient fais. Toutes les photos qu'ils avaient détruits parce qu'il était dessus, ils voulaient railler son existence de la réalité. Ils ont même essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils haïssent Michelangelo. Donnatello dit d'une petite voix réellement chétive:

-J'arrive pas à croire ce que papi et mamie ont fais ça. Falsifier la mort de Mikey, comment ils ont put faire une chose pareil? Comment ils ont put lui faire ça à lui, à nous? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fais pour mériter ça?

-Je sais pas. _Répondit Raph. _Mais à mon avis papa lui le savais. Vous vous rappelez plusieurs mois avant l'accident il s'était violemment disputé avec eux, et après ils ont carrément coupé les ponts. Et par la suite papa nous a expliqué que papi et mamie ne se comportaient pas bien avec Mikey et qu'il fallait prendre nos distances pour notre bien à tous.

-Tu as raison je m'en rappelle. _Dit Donnatello. _e n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que papa voulait dire.

-Et si... _Commença Léo avant de soudain se raviser. _Non se serait complètement stupide.

-De quoi tu parles Léo? _Demandèrent ses frères._

-Et bien je me dis que si papi et mamie ont fais ça c'est parce que ils détestent Mikey. Et si ils le détestent c'est peut-être parce que maman est morte en lui donnant naissance. On était petit à cette époque, mais je me souviens très bien que maman était en froid avec eux. Et je me rappelle d'une dispute alors qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois.

**Il y a 17 ans:**

_-Mais enfin Tang Shen réfléchi un peu. Clama Saki agacé par l'entêtement de sa fille. Le médecin t'a dis que c'était une grossesse à risque et que tu pouvais en mourir. Alors pourquoi le garder c'est de la folie?_

_-Ma chérie, tu as trente-neuf ans et tu as déjà trois magnifique garçons. Pria Hiyori les yeux larmoyant. Alors pourquoi t'obstiner à avoir ce bébé. Cette grossesse peut te tuer, ce bébé peut te tuer. Alors avorte tant qu'il est encore temps._

_Mais cette fois-ci, réellement à bout Tang Shen repoussa violemment sa mère qui fut rattrapé par Saki. La Tang Shen mit une main sur son ventre comme si elle voulait protéger son bébé. Là elle s'énerva:_

_-Papa, maman on a déjà parlé de ça! C'est mon bébé, mon enfant. Et je le désire autant que je désirais Léo, Raph et Donnie quand je suis tombée enceinte d'eux. Jamais je ne tuerais mon enfant, un enfant que je veux qui plus ait. Je l'aime et je veux qu'il découvre la vie. Je sais que je prend des risques, mais Yoshi me soutient lui au moins et ça me déçois que vous n'en fassiez pas autant._

**Retour au présent**

-Et après ils sont resté en froid jusqu'à la mort de maman. _Termina Léo le regard baissé. _Le jour de l'accouchement j'ai téléphoné à mamie pour lui dire que Mikey était né. Et là elle n'a même pas essayé de cacher son amertume et ça j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte à l'époque.

-Et une semaine plus tard maman est décédé._ Termina Donnie en pleurant à cause de sa défunte mère qu'il aimait tant. _Et nous on a pas été capable de tenir la promesse qu'on lui faîtes avant qu'elle parte.

Et là Donnatello partit en sanglot cédant sous le poids des remords. Léo et Raph le regardèrent très attristé, eux aussi se souvenait de cette fameuse promesse, ils l'avaient jurés à leur mère avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux pour toujours pourtant...

Ils avaient laissé leur petit-frère disparaître sans rien faire se laissant manipuler comme des crétins par leurs grands-parents. Et ils ne lui avaient même jamais parlé de cette promesse. En fait ils réalisaient qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais parlé de leur mère à Mikey. Les deux aînés vinrent alors étreindre leur petit-frère médecin et le réconfortèrent:

-Hey Donnie arrête de pleurer. _Fit Léo d'une voix douce. _Rappelle-toi de laraison pour laquelle on ait ici dans cette chambre d'hôtel en ce moment. On y est parce que Mikey est encore en vie et qu'on va le retrouver.

-Sèche tes larmes petit-frère. _Termina Raphaël aussi attentionné que son frère aîné. _On aura encore toute la vie devant nous pour honorer notre promesse.

**Le lendemain au services administratifs des services sociaux**

Complètement anxieux aucuns des trois jeunes hommes n'a réellement trouvé le sommeil. Mais comme l'hiver était proche le froid du matin les avait tous les trois bien réveillé. Ils portaient tous les trois un pull et d'autres vêtements très chauds comme des bottes fourré. En arrivant dans le bâtiment des services sociaux à la première heures ils avaient immédiatement enlevé leurs manteaux à capuche qu'ils tenaient tous sous le bras. Maintenant les trois frères étaient chacun assis sur une chaise contre le mur de la salle d'attente les uns à côtés des autres, Donnie au milieu avec son frère politicien à sa gauche et son frère policier à sa droite. Et Raph, à cause de son éternel manque cruel de patience, ne tenait plus en place:

-AAAH bordel! _Hurla__-t-il__. _Sa fait des heures qu'on attend!

-En réalité ça ne fait que douze minutes et vingt et une seconde. _Corrigea Donnie de manière neutre en regardant sa montre._Mais bon, comme Mikey est concerné je comprend que ton manque de patience pour une fois.

-La ramène pas le binoclard.

-C'est important d'être précis tu sais. Et le t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça, tu sais bien que je déteste ce surnom.

Lui qui était si attentionné la veille voilà que le bon vieux Raph râleur et sanguin qu'on connaissait tous était de retour. Et voilà que Donnatello lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Et très sincèrement pour que le ton monte chez le frère le plus calme et posée de la fratrie Hamato, c'est qu'il devait lui aussi être vraiment à cran après toutes les révélations qu'ils se sont prit en plein visage. Ils étaient tous à cran en fait, mais il ne fallait pas se disputer pour des futilités. Alors que le ton montait de plus en plus entre ses deux cadets Léonardo les arrêta en les grondant:

-Vous allez arrêter tous les deux! On est tous les trois à bout de nerf mais c'est tout sauf le moment de se disputer. Si on veut retrouver Mikey il faut qu'on se sert les coude alors stop.

Raph et Donnie se turent et baissèrent la tête avec des mines triste. Le médecin sortit alors son téléphone et sortit une photo de sa fiancée. En voyant ça Raphaël eut de la peine pour son petit-frère et passa une main autour des épaules de son cadet et lui demanda d'une voix compatissante:

-Tu t'inquiètes au sujet d'April?

-Pendant huit ans j'ai pas arrêté de faire ce que papi et mamie nous avaient dis et redis sans arrêt: oublier Mikey. Du coup j'ai jamais parlé de lui à April. J'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point il était drôle, attentionné et gentil. En fait je crois que j'avais oublié toute ces fois où il venait me tirer de ma chambre pour aller prendre l'air. Ou encore quand il me forçait à aller me coucher. (rire nostalgique en essuyant ses larmes) Et maintenant je me rappelle même qu'une fois il m'avait carrément menotté à mon lit avec ses menottes en plastique. J'avais oublié tous ça, mais maintenant que je sais qu'il est vivant ça commence à me revenir. J'ai juste laissé un mot à April disant que je devais partir pour une affaire urgente à régler et que je ne serais pas joignable. Je la connais elle déteste ne pas savoir. Il est possible que quand on rentrera elle ne veuille plus de moi. Je l'aime comme un fou mais j'aime aussi Mikey. Là c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de moi mais...

-Hey calme toi petit-frère. April ne va te quitter. _Le rassura Raphaël._

-Il a raison Donnie. _Ajouta Léonardo. _April t'aime, une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Mikey tu lui expliqueras et elle comprendra. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses. Quand on aura retrouvé Mikey tu l'auras à ton mariage.

Donnatello sourit et se fut à se moment là que la porte du bureau devant lequel ils attendaient s'ouvrit enfin. Une femme les invita à entrer. Ils y allèrent et s'assirent devant le bureau de cette femme Léo au milieu, Raph à droite et Donnie à gauche. Une fois que la femme s'assit elle demanda poliment aux trois frères:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-On voudrait consulter le dossier d'un enfant qui a été placé ici en 2011.

-Nos dossiers sont très protégés, la sécurité des enfants qui passent chez nous est une priorité. Sans une ordonnance d'un avocat je ne peux pas vous l'autoriser.

-Nous en avons une. _Dit Donnatello._

Léonardo donna le papier à la femme qui le regarda. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux en s'exclamant:

-Angelo Mac Crusby. Il est arrivé chez nous après sa sortit de l'hôpital. Il a été victime d'un accident de voiture qui a tué son père. Mais qu'est-ce-que vous lui voulez?

-C'est une affaire personnelle. On veut juste le retrouver. _Dit Raphaël en restant à peu près calme._

-Vous savez où il est?

La femme soupira, avec une ordonnance elle était obligé de leur répondre même si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans ses dossiers sur son étagère. Puis elle revient avec le bon dossier et se rassit devant les trois garçons et déclara:

-Il a été adopté cinq mois après son entrée chez nous. Sa mère adoptive s'appelle Julia Orlando et elle est d'origine mexicaine. Vous savez ici plus les enfants sont grands plus il est difficile qu'ils soient adopté. C'est triste et injuste mais c'est une réalité. Cinq mois à huit ans il a vraiment été chanceux.

Chanceux ce n'était pas vraiment un terme approprié mais les trois frères s'abstinrent de la moindre remarque. Avec l'ordonnance de Miwa, elle donna l'adresse aux frères Hamato. Puis elle ajouta:

-Vous savez nous n'avions pas vraiment de problème avec Angelo même si au début il était difficile. Quelques semaines après son arrivée ici il a fugué une fois pour vandalisé une maison à vendre.

-Quel maison? _Demanda Raph_

-Hum. _Fit-elle en cherchant dans le dossier. _Le 26 rue du Thor.

Les trois frères écarquillèrent les yeux, Mikey avait vandalisé leur ancienne maison. Mais pourquoi? Espérait-il les trouver là-bas? Une honte les submergea violemment, il devait penser après tout ce temps qu'ils l'ont abandonné. Voulant cacher leur histoire ils corrigèrent vite la stupeur sur leurs visages. Ainsi Léonardo demanda:

-Et comment était-il?

-Oh vous savez beaucoup d'enfant sont passé par ici et s'était il y a longtemps. Mais je crois me souvenir qu'après avoir vandalisé cette maison, Angelo est devenu un enfant assez solitaire et qui ne parlait jamais. Il souffrait beaucoup de terreurs nocturnes à cause de son accident. Et elles étaient hélas très fréquentes. A tel point qu'il en faisait des cauchemars presque tous les soirs. Du coup il voyait fréquemment le psychologue de notre établissement. Mais il ne lui a jamais adressé un mot à ce qu'il paraît. Au quotidien il restait isolé dans son coin ou parfois il allait à l'atelier d'art plastique pour peindre mais là aussi il restait seul et muet, sans jamais qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Mais après son adoption, nous nous sommes rendu compte en allant le voir pour vérifier que tout ce passait bien qu'il allait de mieux en mieux. Il était plus souriant, et très attaché à sa mère. D'après nos dernières constatations tout allez très bien.

-Mais dîtes-moi? _Demanda Léonardo._ Vous surveillez tous les enfants adopté?

-Oui sur une durée de deux ans pour nous assuré qu'ils vont bien et que leurs nouvelles familles et qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Il nous ait souvent arrivé de voir des parents adoptifs ramener les enfants parce qu'ils étaient trop agressif et rejetaient leurs nouveaux foyers. Et d'après son dossier, Angelo n'était pas très amical au début. Mais sa mère n'a pas baissé l'éponge, et leur relation s'est amélioré petit à petit. Et comme nous n'avons rien décelé de mauvais, aucunes formes de maltraitance ou de négligence dans son nouveau foyer les inspections se sont arrêtés au bout de deux ans comme convenus.

-Je vois. _Répondit Léonardo. _Vous pourriez nous donner l'adresse de sa mère.

-Bien sûr, mais vous allez avoir du chemin à faire. Julia Orlando a vécu en Nouvelle-Orléans les deux années qui ont suivit l'adoption. Mais dès que les inspections se sont terminé elle a dû déménager pour raison familiale. Aujourd'hui elle habite dans un tout petit village près de Seattle.

Et l'assistante sociale leur donna l'adresse de Julia Orlendo et tout de suite après les garçons partir comme des tornades. Seattle n'était pas la porte à côté mais peu importe la distance ce n'est pas ça qui les arrêterait. Ils retournèrent donc à leur hôtel et prirent trois billets pour le prochaine avion à destination de Seattle.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Cela faisait deux jours que les frères Hamato étaient arrivé à Seattle. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la nouvelle adresse de Julia Orlando ils se rendirent donc dans les quartier éloigné du centre-ville très modernisé. Ils étaient tout trois dans une voiture qu'ils avaient loué, Léo au volant, guidé par le GPS pour se rendre à l'adresse indiqué. Imaginant la suite des événements, et animé par le sentiment que Mikey était proche d'eux, les trois frères parlèrent:

-Je suis soulagé que Mikey ait été adopté par quelqu'un de bien. _Dit Léonardo souriant en gardant les yeux bien fixé sur la route._Cette Julia Orlando a l'air d'être une personne très gentille.

_-_Tu as raison. _Approuva Donnie avec un sourire triste._ C'est vrai que ce que nous a dis cette employée des services sociaux est plutôt rassurant. Mais ça me rend triste d'imaginer qu'on ne pourra pas réclamer la garde de Mikey.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Donnie?! _S'exclama Raph en haussant la voix mécontent._ Miwa a dit que dans tous les cas on pourrait obtenir la garde de Mikey sans problème. On va quand même pas laisser notre frère à une inconnue.

-Raph arrête. _Gronda Léo d'un ton ferme. _Je sais que Mikey te manque surtout maintenant qu'on sait qu'il est en vie. On aimerait tous les trois l'avoir près de nous. Mais met toi un peu à sa place, deux secondes. Pour lui cette femme est tout sauf une inconnue. C'est elle qui l'a élevé depuis tout ce temps. Elle qui a été là pour lui pour l'aider à surmonter l'accident. Si tu entendais Mikey te dire qu'il l'aime tu crois qu'il aimerait aussi être séparé d'elle? Si on a remplit des documents de demande de garde c'est uniquement dans l'éventualité où il ne serait pas bien dans sa famille. On doit rencontrer cette Julia Orlando et voir quel genre de personne c'est.

-Léo a raison, on doit voir à qui on a à faire avant d'entamer une quelconque procédure de demande d'adoption. _Ajouta Donnie._De toute façon on a pas besoin de demander sa garde pour être auprès de lui. Si ce qu'a dis l'assistante social est vrai Mikey doit vraiment beaucoup aimer la personne qui c'est occupé de lui toutes ces années. Surtout qu'il n'a jamais connu maman. Et papa ne s'est jamais remarié après sa mort. Alors on ne peut pas dire que Mikey ait vraiment eu un jour une mère. Si il aime Mme Orlando comme telle on serait vraiment égoïste de le séparer d'elle.

Et Raphaël se tut sachant bien au fond de lui que ses frères avaient raison. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant l'adresse indiqué. Léonardo gara la voiture devant la maison et ils sortirent tous les trois.

-C'est bien là. _Confirma Donnatello avec un bout de papier dans sa main._

Il s'agissait d'une grande maison à deux étages avec un jardin autour. On voyait par dessus le muret qu'il y avait dans arbuste en fleur. Et finalement l'aîné des trois frères sonna. Derrière le portail avec barreau on vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Se fut une dame assez âgé aux cheveux blanc et au teint bronzée qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Hiyori Saki, quoi que cette dame là était un peu plus enrobée et plus ridée. Elle était en chaussons et portait un léger chale sur les épaules qu'elle tenait avec sa main droite tandis que continuait de tenir la poignet de porte. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil, ce qui était assez étonnant vu qu'on était en automne et que les jours comme celui-ci étaient assez nuageux durant cette partie de l'année. Finalement et sans descendre les marches de son entrée elle demanda:

-Qui est là?

Il y avait un accent mexicain dans la voix de cette femme. Ce fut Léo qui répondit peinant à trouver ses mots dans une situation pareil:

-Heu bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Léonardo Hamato, et voici mes deux frères Raphaël et Donnatello.

-Vous avez des prénoms assez...originaux. _Dit-elle après un temps de silence_

-On nous le dit souvent. _Ria l'aîné._

_-_Bref que puis-je faire pour vous?

Aux premiers abords cette femmes ne semblaient pas très amicale. Néanmoins Léonardo répondit:

-Nous cherchons madame Orlando.

-Julia Orlando. _Précisa Donnatello._

_-_Pourquoi? _Demanda la vieille dame._

_-_On cherche son fils, c'est vraiment important. _Dit Léonardo de plus en plus mal alaise._

-Pourquoi? _Continua-t-elle sans changer de ton._

S'imaginant que Mikey était à porté de main Raphaël perdit patience et s'énerva en empoignant fermement deux des barreaux en hurlant:

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort madame! On doit absolument voir le fils de madame Orlando!

-Raph! _S'énervèrent ses deux autres frères._

Mais la vieille dame s'énerva encore plus fort, coupant ainsi la parole de Donnie et Léo:

-Écoutez-moi bien jeune homme! Ma fille est morte l'année dernière. Et quand des inconnus me disent aussi violemment qu'ils veulent voir mon petit-fils ma première réaction est de vous claquer la porte au nez là tout de suite.

Les trois écarquillèrent tous les yeux face aux révélations soudaine de la vieille femme. La mère adoptive de Michelangelo était morte. Quel horreur se disaient-ils. Et cette femme était donc la mère de Julia Orlando. Elle devait donc bien connaître Mikey. Raphaël fut alors muet, cette femme lui avait littéralement cloué le bec. Néanmoins reprit la parole d'un ton plus calme en commençant à s'avancer:

-Cela dit...

Puis elle commença à descendre avec prudence les petits escaliers de son entrée tenant un bâton bien particulier dans sa main gauche: un bâton d'aveugle. Cette femme était aveugle, et lorsqu'elle arriva à son portail elle continua:

-Vos prénoms et votre nom famille ne m'ont pas échappé. Alors je sais déjà pourquoi vous cherchez Michelangelo.

Et elle ouvrit son portail.


	4. Chapitre 4: La grand-mère Marie

**Désolé j'ai la flême de laisser des notes pour ces deux chapitres.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: La grand-mère Marie**

La vieille femme aveugle s'appelait Marie Orlando, s'était la mère de Julia Orlando. Et elle semblait savoir la vérité sur leur petit-frère et sur sa véritable identité. Elle l'avait appelé par son vrai nom: Michelanglo. Et elle semblait aussi les connaître eux. Marie invita les trois frères à entrer chez elle sans pour autant se montrer amical. étant aveugle elle marcha assez lentement mais suffisamment adroitement pour ne pas se cogner. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison ils découvrirent un intérieur assez rustique et ancien avec sur la droite une porte vers la cuisine et sur la gauche l'escalier. Tout droit il y avait un salon lumineux vers lequel Marie avançait. Les trois frères la suivirent en silence quand soudain une photo posé sur un meuble contre l'escalier attira leur attention. Une photo de Mikey ou on le voyait sur une plage devant une planche de surf en short et avec une veste déboutonné. Il avait les bras en l'air et faisait le signe des surfeurs tout en souriant à pleine dent. Se fut Donnatello qui prit le cadre en main et ses deux frères vinrent de chaque côté de lui pour regarder. C'était bouleversant parce que sur cette photo il devait avoir 13 ans au moins.

C'est alors que Marie apparu tout un coup et prit doucement la photo des mains de Donnie et la reposa à sa place en disant:

-J'aime que chaque chose soit à sa place jeunes gens. Je ne peux pas voir ces photos mais elle n'en reste pas moins précieuse pour moi.

-Pardon. _Dit simplement le médecin_

Ils suivirent Marie dans un salon très lumineux. Elle invita les garçon à s'asseoir sur le canapé et alla préparé du thé qu'elle apporta quelques minutes plus tard et le posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil face au garçon. Après un long moment de silence uniquement perturbé par le bruit du thé bu et face à l'expression froide de la vieille dame, Raphaël se décida enfin à dire:

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure madame. J'ai perdu mon sang froid.

-Effectivement. Mais bon, les rares fois où Mikey a parlé de vous, il vous a décrit comme quelqu'un de sanguin. Alors je savais à quoi m'en tenir même si je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous rencontrer un jour.

Elle l'avait appelé par le même surnom que eux lui donné plus jeune. Donnatello se décida alors à dire:

-Vous connaissez son vrai nom. Sa veut dire que vous savez qui nous sommes?

-Bien sûr. _Répondit-elle avec calme et neutralité, sa tasse près de sa bouche_. Combien de fois ai-je entendu mon petit-fils murmurer vos prénoms dans son sommeil? Les frères qui l'ont lâchement abandonné.

Ces mots blessèrent les trois frères qui baissèrent la tête en ravalant leur salive honteux. On aurait dit que Marie faisait exprès d'enfoncer un couteau dans les cœurs des trois frères. Elle ne semblait pas les apprécier mais les trois frères ne se défendirent pas face à ça. Eux-même se sentait honteux. Ils se contentaient donc juste de baisser la tête. Marie continua donc tout en conservant le même ton:

-Quand je n'ai plus eu les moyens de payer mon aide à domicile ma fille a emménagé ici pour que je ne sois pas seule. Elle est arrivé ici avec son petit garçon de 10 ans. Julia était ma fille unique et elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Mais elle a toujours rêvé d'en avoir un. C'est pour ça que quand elle a enfin pu adopter Mikey ça a été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Au début j'étais septique à ce qu'elle adopte un enfant aussi âgé, elle m'avait raconté qu'il était un peu difficile au début. Mais le Michelangelo que j'ai rencontré était gentil serviable et très timide. C'était du début à la fin "su rayo de sol" et j'étais heureuse d'entendre le rire de ma fille au quotidien.

-Où est-il? _Supplia presque Raph._

Là Marie haussa le ton contre le policier avec des sanglots bien dissimulé dans la voix:

-Depuis que sa mère est morte Mikey n'habite plus avec moi. Et puis pourquoi revenir dans sa vie maintenant? Après l'avoir abandonné huit ans au part avant?

Cela refroidit une fois de plus Raph. Alors Mikey n'habitait plus ici depuis un an. Les trois frères ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir le coeur brisé en pensant à quel point Mikey avait dû souffrir de ce décès. Mais néanmoins malgré les propos agressifs de la vieille femme Léonardo se défendit la peur au ventre:

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez madame. Durantces huit dernières années nous avons toujours cru que notre frère était mort dans le même accident qui a tué notre père.

-Vous pensiez qu'il était mort! _Fit Marie réellement surprise._Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire?

-C'est la vérité. _Ajouta Raph sur le même ton que son frère. _On ne savait pas qu'il avait survécu à l'accident jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.

-Que s'est-il passé il y a deux semaines?

Et ainsi ils racontèrent toutes l'histoire à Marie. Lui racontant qu'ils avaient enterré Mikey, dans un cimetière à côté de leur père. Ils leur racontèrent la venue de Barbara Murffy et de ce que son père avait fait il y a huit ans. Une fois le récit terminé Marie ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser et elle avait totalement changer de sentiment vis-à-vis de ses trois invités. Ces trois garçons parlé de son petit-fils avec des voix tellement chargé par l'émotion, qu'elle pouvait sentir à quel point ils avaient souffert de la mort d'un frère. Réellement perdu Marie dit:

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

De se fait elle les pensait sincère. C'est alors Léonardo demanda:

-Dîtes-moi madame vous et votre fille vous connaissiez la véritable identité de notre frère. Pourquoi ne pas avoir alerté les autorités?

-J'admets que je ne croyais pas complètement à son histoire, c'est surtout ma fille qui le croyais. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de répéter "grand-frère, grand-frère!" dans son sommeil quand il était petit alors que son dossier disait qu'il était fils unique. J'ai commencé à croire qu'il disait la vérité sur son identité, sauf que nous avions aucunes preuves. Aux yeux de la lois rien ne pouvait réfuter qu'il s'appelait Angelo Mac Crusby. C'était comme si on lui avait volé son identité et qu'on refusait de la lui rendre, pour lui ce faux nom était douloureux à porter. Et puisque nous ne pouvions rien prouver, ma fille lui a demandé si il voulait porter son nom famille. Il a accepté disant qu'il préférait s'appeler Orlando que Mac Crusby. Car pour lui s'appeler Michelangelo Orlando s'était ne plus avoir une identité mensongère. Et il était contant de porter le nom de sa mère et après ça il allait mieux.

-Justement qu'est-il arrivé à votre fille madame?

-Julia était chimiste. Elle manipulait toutes sorte de produit pour fabriquer de nouveau médicament et un jour il y a eu un accident à son lieu de travail, une explosion... elle est morte sur le coup.

-Nous sommes sincèrement désolé.

C'est là que Donnatello se leva remarquant une autre photo. Dessus on voyait beaucoup de personne posant dans un jardin à l'hombre. Assis sur une chaise se trouvait Marie au milieu. Debout derrière elle il y avait une belle jeune femme qui l'enlacé par derrière, elle avait de grand yeux noisette une peau chocolat et une longue chevelure noir. Assis par terre en tailleur devant la chaise, il y avait un Mikey de 10 ans qui était tout sourire. Il tenait contre lui un petit garçon rouquin de quatre ans sur ses genoux qui avait le teint clair avec des yeux vert et une véritable bouille de bébé avec une tétine dans la bouche. Et sur la gauche près du reste du groupe il y avait un autre enfant aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert plus âgé que Mikey qui semblait tout souriant lui aussi. Le regard posé sur Julia Donnatello dit:

-Votre fille était vraiment très belle.

-Quelle photo regardez-vous? _Demanda-elle plus douce_

-Une ou on vous voit dans un jardin avec votre fille derrière vous Mikey assit dans l'herbe avec deux autres garçons.

-Ah oui. C'était nous avec les fils de mon voisin. Leatherhead et son petit-frère Klunk. Heureusement qu'ils sont là, ils passent me rendre visite presque tous les jours.

Et lorsque le plus jeune des trois frères retourna s'asseoir, Léonardo, avec un faible sourire fit une demande qui leur tenait à cœur à tous les trois:

-S'il-vous-plaît madame, vous voulez bien nous parler de Mikey? Nous raconter ce qu'il à vécu à vos côtés?

-C'est vrai. _Ajouta Raph. _On veut tout savoir de ce qu'on a manqué.

-S'il-vous-plaît madame. _Fit le plus jeune._ Racontez-nous ce que vous avez vécu ensemble.

De plus en plus l'amertume de Marie face à ses trois visiteur s'adoucissait. Elle prit une gorgée de thé et dit:

-Que vous dire. C'était un gentil petit qui n'a jamais aimé être enfermé entre quatre murs. Tous les samedis après-midi avec Julia, Leatherhead et Klunk nous allions pique-niquer au parc, dehors à l'air frais.

Elle fit une pause et continua:

-Vous savez, Leatherhead était son meilleur ami. Mikey l'a beaucoup aidé par le passé et il le lui a bien rendu.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Il avait quelques problème familiaux à cause de sa mère. Elle l'avait abandonné quand il était tout petit et c'est bien après que son père s'est remarié avec la mère de Klunk. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait des problèmes de violence à cause de ça. Il partait toujours au quart de tour et sortait les poings. Mais un jour sa a dérapé et il a blessé son petit-frère accidentellement. Il a eu tellement honte qu'il s'est enfui pendant une semaine en errant dans les rues pendant trois jours. Un jour deux petites brutes s'en sont pris à lui et d'après ce que m'a dit Mikey il ne s'est pas rebiffé.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite? _Demanda Raphaël impatient._

_-_Mikey s'est précipité pour prendre la défense de Leatherhead. Malgré son âge et sa petite taille il savait très bien se battre, et il n'a pas hésiter à attaquer plus grand que lui.

Les trois frères sourirent en comprenant que Mikey n'avait jamais cessé de poursuivre les enseignements de leur père. De plus Yoshi leur a toujours dit d'utiliser le ninjutsu dans le but se protéger sois-même mais aussi les autres. Marie termina donc son histoire en se levant son bâton d'aveugle à la main:

-Après ça il l'a ramené chez nous et ils ont beaucoup discuté. Mikey avait très bien sut écouter Leatherhead. Et même si ils avaient trois ans d'écart ils sont très vite devenu amis ce qui nous a beaucoup réjouit Julia et moi. Nous étions contente qu'il ait enfin un ami et il en était tout aussi heureux. Et plus tard il nous a présenté son petit-frère de trois ans. Klunk aussi adorait Mikey, dès le premier regard. Et Michelangelo l'a regardé grandir toutes ces années.

Marie alla ensuite lentement vers ses escaliers en bois suivit des trois frères. Lorsqu'elle gravit les premières marches elle appela ses hôtes:

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer sa chambre.

Et ils montèrent lentement l'escalier qui grinçait derrière Marie qui se tenait à la rampe d'escalier. Le couloir de l'étage supérieur était extrêmement sombre, avec juste une toute petite fenêtre au bout caché par un rideau. Puis lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant, Marie ouvrit une porte qui laissa apparaître une chambre très éclairé ce qui aveugla légèrement les trois frères. Deux grandes fenêtres éclairés la pièce, une sur le mur en face de la porte et l'autre sur celui de gauche. Le papier peint de cette chambre était principalement blanc sur la partie supérieur avec du bleu clair plus bas dont la limite entre les deux couleurs ondulait comme les vagues de l'océan. Il y avait un lit dans un coin et un bureau dans un autre. Mais ce qui émerveilla les trois frères c'était que cette pièce était remplit à ra-bord de toile de peinture. Il y en avait partout, accroché au mur, sur un chevalet, posé par terre dans les coins de la chambre. Et il y en avait de toutes les taille, des grandes, des moyennes et des petites. Comme émerveillé par ce monde les trois frères pénétrèrent doucement dans cet univers tandis que Marie restait sur le bas de la porte. Tout en effleurant du bout des doigt un tableau représentant l'océan sous un ciel bleu avec quelques dauphin aux loin qui sauté, Donnatello demanda dans un état second:

-C'est lui qui a fait tout ça?

-Oui. Il adorait peindre, c'était son passe-temps favori. Il peignait toute sorte de chose, des personnages, des paysages, des graffitis. Il peignait surtout selon son humeur.

C'est vrai, il y avait certaines peintures qui étaient plus triste que d'autres au niveau des couleurs. Raphaël qui était au centre de la pièce et qui tournait la tête dans tout les sens s'extasia:

-C'est magnifique. Maintenant je me souviens que quand il était petit il adorait dessiner. Mais j'aurais jamais cru qu'il deviendrait aussi doué.

-Je n'ai jamais pu voir ce qu'il dessinait mais c'est vrai qu'il était doué. Il pensait même à faire des études d'art.

Les frères ne surent quoi dire, ils contemplèrent les milles et unes oeuvres de leur frère avec émerveillement sous le regard de Marie. Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix d'un enfant retentit:

-Mamie, c'est nous.

-Marie tu est là?

-C'est Klunk et Leatherhead. Je vous laisse seule un moment.

Et Marie repartit en bas laissant les trois frères dans l'univers artistique de leur frère. Même si cela faisait un an qu'il était parti d'ici ils se sentaient proche de lui. Tout le matérielle de peinture avait été rangé. Toutes les toiles étaient magnifique, mais une qui était mit en évidence sur l'unique chevalet de la pièce attira l'attention. C'était un magnifique portrait de Julia. Aillant vu son visage sur une photo Donnatello l'a reconnue tout de suite. Mikey avait peint son buste sous un beau ciel bleu avec quelques nuages en fond. Elle était de dos mais tourné la tête en arrière ce qui permettait de voir son visage et surtout son sourire rayonnant. Elle portait un habit d'été blanc avec de la dentelle jaune qui faisait contraste avec sa peau dorée. Et elle portait aussi sur la tête un large chapeau de paille avec un ruban orange autour de la tête. Ses cheveux noir étaient lâché et semblaient danser dans le vent. Tandis que Léonardo et Donnatello contemplaient cette oeuvre splendide ils se dirent:

-Il l'a vraiment bien représenté. _Dit le médecin complètement ébahit. _Mikey a peint Julia avec une précision quasi chirurgical. Et ces couleurs, même le noir paraît chaleureux sur ce tableau.

-C'est vrai. _Approuva son grand-frère en totale admiration. _Et regarde son visage, ce sourire tellement doux et aimant, et ces yeux pétillant de bonheur. Pour la représenter comme ça Mikey devait vraiment être heureux avec elle. T'en pense quoi Raph?

Mais il n'entendit pas de réponse dans son dos. Les deux frères se retournèrent et virent Raph près du bureau tenant un carnet à dessin. Il avait une expression d'effroi peint sur le visage et ses frères inquiet l'appelèrent sans résultat. Ils s'approchèrent donc du policier pour voit ce qui le préoccupé et là ils découvrirent à leur tour un dessin magnifiquement bien dessiner mais chargé par la douleur. Les œuvres que Michelangelo dessinait témoignait de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais elles transmettaient les émotions dont elles étaient chargés. Et là ce dessin en noir et blanc n'était chargé que d'une chose: la souffrance. Et cette souffrance les trois frères la ressentir dans tout leur être ce qui leur glaça le sang. Il s'était dessiné lui-même au premier plan à l'âge de 6 ans environs, blanc comme un fantôme. Il avait la tête lourdement abattu dans ses mains pleurant et sanglotant, les larmes et la bouche tordue le montrait bien. Alors que lui était blanc, tout autour de lui la feuille était colorié en noir, comme des ombres dévorantes. Et ce qu'il y avait encore pire; il s'était dessiné avec des éraflures semblable à celle sur du verre brisé. Alors qu'il avait une larme qui lui roulait le long de la joue Donnatello laissa échapper:

-C'est horrible.

-Ouais. _Fit Raphaël d'une voix étouffé avant de poursuivre. _Et vous avez vu l'inscription au dessus.

Dans le noir du dessin Mikey avait écrit une inscription en rouge sang. Il avait même dessiné des filets rouge qui coulaient comme du sang qui dégoulinait d'une plaie. Bouleversé Léonardo lu l'inscription:

-"Soy_ un error de la naturaliza."_

-Je suis une erreur de la nature. _Traduisit Donnatello. _Qui a bien put lui mettre cette idée en tête? Vous croyez que ça pourrait être eux.

-Oui je le pense. _Répondit Raph tout bas trop affligé pour se mettre en colère. _Il s'est dessiné à un âge qui datte d'avant l'accident.

Raphaël referma finalement le carnet à dessin et le reposa sur le bureau. Les trois frères ne dirent pas un mot se posant tous les trois la même question: Pourquoi on a rien vu? Leurs grands-parents avaient été si agréable et gentils avec eux, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient fais toutes ces choses.

Finalement ils se décidèrent tous les trois à redescendre dans le salon. Ils retrouvèrent Marie buvant une nouvelle tasse de thé à la même place que tout à l'heure en compagnie d'un petit garçon de dix ans qui joué avec sur un téléphone portable et un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui était appuyé contre une vitre, il avait l'air plutôt pensif. Lorsque les trois frères pénétrèrent dans le salon les trois regards se tournèrent vers eux. Marie se leva et fit les présentations:

-Les garçons, je vous présentes mes deux petits voisins, Leatherhead et Klunk.

Les trois frères firent chacun une légère inclinaison de la tête en saluant:

-Bonjour.

Les deux garçons les saluèrent en retour avec politesse. La vieille dame demanda alors d'un sourire aux trois frères:

-Les tableaux vous ont plut?

-Oui. _Répondit Léo d'une voix rauque encore émue par l'univers artistique de son petit-frère. _Merci beaucoup de nous avoir montré ça. Même si il n'habite plus ici depuis un an mes frères et moi nous nous sommes sentit de nouveau très proche de lui, comme avant l'accident. Et pour ça nous vous en remercions. Merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui toutes ces années.

Ces mots auxquels Raphaël et Donnatello adhéraient à fond, étaient non seulement adressé à Marie mais aussi à Klunk et Leatherhead. La vieille dame leur sourit en signe de "de rien" et les deux amis de Mikey ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Cependant Marie prit tout a coup un air sombre en appelant ses invités:

-Il y a une dernière que je dois vous dire au sujet de Michelangelo.

En entendant le ton lourd de la vieille femme et les airs soudain lourdement abattu des deux frères qui semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait, la fratrie Hamato eut un frissons de peur qui les foudroya. Ils s'assirent en face de Marie qui s'expliqua un peu plus:

-Il était souriant et vivant en permanence. Nous avons souvent pensé que ce n'était qu'une carapace.

-Que voulez-vous dire? _Demanda Raphaël._

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu pleurer. Pas même une seule fois. Il ne s'exprimait jamais sur ses terreurs nocturnes. De plus il n'a jamais voulu nous parler de l'accident qui a tué... votre père. Il refusait catégoriquement d'en parler même à sa mère. Et il s'énervait quand on insistait.

-Pourtant il s'en souvenez très bien. _Repris soudain Leatherhead en quittant sa place près de la fenêtre._

Cette phrase surpris tout le monde, y compris Klunk et Marie. Le jeune homme s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel était assis la vieille dame. Cette dernière mit un bras autour des épaules du meilleur ami de son petit-fils en geste tendre et lui demanda:

-Que veux-tu dire Leatherhead?

-Mikey se souvient très bien de cet accident. Il évitait toujours le sujet, avec nous tous. Mais une fois il a craqué. C'était quand on était partit faire du camping avec quelques potes il y a deux ans. Pour la première fois je l'ai vu faire une crise. Et elle était violente.

**I ans en forêt**

_Le groupe de 6 adolescents dormaient encore. Dehors l'aube était déjà là. Dans la tente que partageait les deux amis, Leatherhead fut réveillé en sentant son meilleur ami gigoter de plus en plus violemment dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme se redressa pour voir le visage meurtri de son pote. Il semblait faire un cauchemar. Leatherhead commença donc à le secouer en l'appelant: _

_-Hey mec réveille toi._

_Et Michelangelo se réveilla manquant de donner un coup de boule à son ami. Il était en état d'hystérie. Sa respiration par la bouche provoquait un bruit aigu et il transpirait. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il ne semblait même pas remarquer la présence d'un Leatherhead fou d'inquiétude à ses côtés. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule en lui demandant:_

_-Mikey ça va? Tu as encore fais un cauchemar c'est ça?_

_Le blond tourna son visage tordu par de la terreur pure vers son meilleur ami. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques seconde et resta là à le regarder avec le même visage. Mais finalement, comme-ci il avait honte il mit ses chaussures en trombe avant de partir en vitesse. Leatherhead voyait bien qu'il essayait de fuir. Au début il hésita entre rester ici pour laisser se calmer tout seul ou le suivre. Mais finalement son inquiétude pour son meilleur ami le poussa à le suivre. Il enfila ses chaussures et son gilet, prit celui de son ami et sortit de sa tente refermant la moustiquaire derrière lui. Le groupe d'ami avait établit son campement dans une toute petite clairière à proximité de la rivière. Leatherhead aperçu donc son ami assis en boule au bord de l'eau, il s'empressa donc d'aller le rejoindre. Une fois à ses côtés et comme Mikey était vêtu très légèrement, Leatherhead mit le gilet sur les épaules de son ami pour le protéger du froid matinal. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui en silence. Il espérait que sa présence aiderait son ami à se calmer plus rapidement quand soudain Michelangelo soupira de lassitude avant de dire réellement à bout:_

_-J'en peux plus. Pourquoi j'ai rien oublié quand j'étais dans le coma?_

_-Tu parles de ton accident?_

_Leatherhead fut très surpris que Mikey se mette soudain à parler de ses cauchemars, il n'en parlait jamais d'habitude. Il continua sur le même ton s'en prêter attention à la question de son meilleur ami:_

_-J'aimerais tellement oublier tout ça, mais sa passe en boucle dans ma tête. Tout ce qui c'est passé dans cette voiture._

**Retour au présent**

-Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. _Termina Leatherhead. _En fait je crois qu'il était dans un état second quand il m'a dit ça. Il a tout de suite regretté d'avoir dis ia.

-Mikey, se souvenait de ce qui c'est passé juste avant l'accident? _Demanda Klunk d'une voix bouleversé._

_-_Je crois même qu'il ne l'a jamais oublié. Tout ça sa l'a traumatisé à vie.

Tout le monde se tut ne sachant pas quoi dire. Marie serra ses deux petits voisins contre elle pour les réconforter. Elle savait mieux que personne combien ils étaient concerné par la situation de Mikey. Du côté des trois frères, apprendre que leur cadet se souvenait de l'accident signifiait beaucoup. Ils devait sûrement se dire tout un tas de chose. En tout cas il n'aurait jamais provoqué l'accident contrairement à ce que leurs grands-parents leur avait toujours répété. Ils n'y étaient pas ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, mais Mikey lui savait. Et peu importe ce qui c'était passé dans cette voiture il n'avait pas dû comprendre. Pour les trois frères il fallait à tout pris le retrouver pour enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé. Mais aussi pour dire à leur frère, que leur père était mourant au moment de l'accident. Sa l'aiderait à comprendre. C'est alors que Marie reprit la parole, sortant ainsi les trois frère de ses pensées:

-Il ne pleurait pas et n'extériorisait jamais rien. Et ça en toutes circonstances.

-Que voulez-vous dire? _Demanda Léonardo._

-Quand... quand Julia est morte, _commença Marie avec des sanglots dans la voix, _Mikey n'a pas bronché. Il me tenait la main fort pour me soutenir mais elle ne tremblait pas.

-Et le visage qu'il avait à l'enterrement, _continua Leatherhead, _il était sans expression, c'était à faire froid dans le dos. Il n'avait absolument aucunes émotions sur le visage, et c'était vraiment glaçant. Il ne pleurait même pas en silence. Comme-ci la mort de Julia ne lui faisait rien.

\- Vous savez. _Dit Léonardo d'un sourire réconfortant_. Notre mère, Tang Shen c'était une femme, gentille, affectueuse, têtue et courageuse. Le même genre de femme que votre fille.

-En fait, _reprit Raphaël, __elle_ est morte une semaine après avoir mit Mikey au monde. Mais elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait au point de risquer sa vie pour lui donner naissance. Maintenant je me rend compte qu'on le lui a jamais dit, on lui a jamais parlé de notre mère. Donc votre fille était la seule mère qu'il ait jamais eu.

-Peut-être, _reprit Marie. _Ma fille l'aimait tellement, mais quelque chose était resté brisé en lui. Quelque chose que même tout l'amour de Julia était incapable de réparer. Je sais qu'il n'était pas insensible à la mort de sa mère, je le sais très bien. Si il n'a jamais laissé couler ses larmes une seule fois, si il n'a jamais exprimé sa souffrance, c'est simplement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à briser en lui.

Les mots de Marie bouleversèrent les trois frères. Malgré sa profonde tristesse Donnie s'empressa de lui assurer des ses impressions et de celles de ses frères:

-On est certains qu'il aimait votre fille, madame_. _Il y a qu'à voir comment il a peint le portrait d'elle qui est dans sa chambre.

-Ce tableau c'était un cadeau qu'il comptait lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Il venait à peine de le terminé quand je lui ai annoncé que Julia était morte.

Toute l'histoire que les trois frères venaient de découvrir sur la vie qu'avait eu Michelangelo après l'accident les avait bouleversé. D'un côté ils étaient soulagé de voir comment les personnes qui avaient entourer Mikey tenait à lui. Mais maintenant ils étaient inquiets. Où était-il maintenant? Léonardo posa donc la question d'une voix vraiment angoissé à Marie:

-Que s'est-il passé après l'enterrement?

-Mikey avait été placé en famille d'accueil quelques temps avant, ils habitaient à Seattle. Mais on lui a permis d'être présent à la cérémonie. Avec ma cécité et ce que le peu que je gagnais avec ma retraite et mon assurance santé, je ne pouvais pas avoir sa garde. S'était mon petit-fils, et sous prétexte que je n'étais pas de sa famille biologique je n'avais aucuns droits.

Face à l'excès de frustration de la vieille dame, Klunk et Leatherhead lui firent un câlin. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa fille et que Mikey était partis en famille d'accueil Leatherhead et Klunk semblaient être tout ce qu'elle avait. Après avoir retrouvé son calme elle reprit:

-Il est resté avec moi tout le long de l'enterrement, mais à la fin on est venu le chercher. Il m'a sourit et rassuré en me disant qu'il habiterait pas loin et qu'on se verrait tous les jours. Pendant quelques deux semaines ça a été le cas. On a même put fêter ses 15 ans ensemble. Mais après le père a été muté pour son travail et Mikey a quitté Seattle.

-Il est allé dans quel genre de famille? _Demanda Léo__._

-Des gens que j'ai jamais rencontré, les Taylor. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils avaient déjà deux fillettes, plus jeunes que Mikey, une de douze ans et une autre de neuf.

Voyant que sa grand-mère de cœur était bouleversé Klunk décida de continuer:

-Au début il nous téléphonait tous les jours. Mais là sa fait un mois qu'on plus de nouvelle.

-Je suis folle d'inquiétude. Je sais pas où il est.

-Mais vous savez où sa famille d'accueil a emménagé. _Demanda Raph._

-Oui, à New York.


	5. Chapitre 5: Retour à New York

**Hey toi le type qui a laissé ce truc qui n'est même pas une review. Au lieu de me demander la suite t'aurais pu me laisser une vraie critique sinon je fais comment moi pour m'améliorer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Retour à New York**

La réponse de Marie pétrifia les trois frères qui furent plongé dans un mutisme de fantôme. Il était a New York? Cela signifiait donc que depuis un an leur petit-frère était dans la même ville qu'eux juste sous leur nez. Leatherhead et Klunk voyaient tous les deux l'effroi dans les yeux de leurs invités. Ne comprenant vraiment pas les expressions que les trois garçons le meilleur ami de Mikey demanda:

-Ben qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive?

Ils n'eurent aucunes réactions face à la question de Leatherhead. Les deux frères étaient toujours assis sur chacun des accoudoirs du fauteuil de Marie, blottit près de la vieille dame pour l'épauler. La fratrie Hamato resta muette jusqu'à ce que la voix de la vieille dame les ramena à la réalité:

-Que vous arrive-t-il?

Dans une voix encore abasourdi Léonardo répondit dans un état second:

-Depuis huit ans, depuis l'accident, c'est là-bas qu'on habitait avec nos grands-parents. Et c'est encore là-bas qu'on habite en ce moment?

-Alors Mikey est sous notre nez depuis un an et on a rien vu. _Ajouta Raphaël._

Le troisième frère qui retira ses lunettes un court instant pour essuyer les larmes de ses yeux avant d'essayer de calmer la honte de ses frères avec son esprit rationnelle:

-On pensait qu'il était mort les gars. On avait aucunes raisons de voir quoi que se soit durant tout ce temps. C'est pas de notre faute.

Il disait ça mais en réalité, il était tout aussi honteux que ses frères. Honteux de ne pas avoir compris que son unique petit-frère était sous à côté de lui depuis un an. Sa voix sanglotante témoignait bien de sa honte. Aveugle, elle ne bougea pas de son siège mais prit une tendre voix réconfortante:

-Calmez-vous. Se n'est effectivement pas de votre faute. C'est vrai qu'au début je pensais que vous en aviez rien à faire de votre frère, mais aujourd'hui je sens dans vos voix à quel point vous l'aimez et à quel point vous êtes près à tout pour le retrouver.

-évidemment qu'on est près à tout madame. _Affirma Raphaël d'une voix déterminé tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues._

_-_Dès demain on rentre à New York. _Jura Léonardo sur le même ton que son frère._

-C'est clair, on s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé. _Termina Donni__e__ lui aussi déterminé._

Marie, Leatherhead et Klunk eurent des sourires reconnaissant aux paroles des trois frères. Eux étaient coincé ici est ne pouvait pas se rendre à New York avec leurs revenues trop faible. Les trois frères les remercièrent leurs hôtes avant de se rhabiller et de les saluer. Ils allèrent prendre la direction de l'entrée de la maison avant que Marie ne se lève de son fauteuil en se tenant au bras de Leatherhead. Elle fit une étrange demande aux trois frères:

-Avant de repartir à New York, pourriez-vous repasser me voir? Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous donner.

Ils hochèrent la tête un peu perdu avant de quitter la maison de Marie Orlando.

Arrivé à la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé à Seattle chacun des trois frères firent divers choses. Léonardo passa un coup de fil à Miwa tandis que Donnatello commença des recherches sur l'ordinateur pour chercher les Taylor. Raphaël en revanche alla sous la douche se plongeant malgré lui dans un torrent de souvenirs. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps musclé, ses deux mains appuyés sur le mur carrelé et sa tête lourdement abattue.

**Des années au par avant**

_Il faisait nuit et il était l'heure pour les quatre frères d'aller se coucher. Donnie et Léo, les deux plus sages de la fratrie était déjà au lit. Mais les deux turbulents en revanche étaient encore plein d'énergie. En effet dans la chambre de Raphaël, Michelangelo et lui faisait une bataille de polochon. Ils étaient en pyjama mais rien de les arrêté. Le grand lança au plus jeune avec amusement et rivalité:_

_-Tu vas prendre chère p'tit-frère. _

_Face à son grand-frère le petit blond riait d'un air innocent. Après avoir encaissé un nouveau coup d'oreiller de la par de Raph il grimpa sur le lit de ce dernier et parvînt à se hisser sur son dos. Un bras autour du cou de son aîné Mikey lui mit plein de coup de coussin. Pour se débarasser de son frère, Raphaël fit exprès de s'écraser sur son lit en étant sur le dos. Il put ainsi se retourner et plaquer son petit frère. Sous la masse trop lourde de son aîné Mikey n'avait aucun moyen de se dégager. Il fut donc torturé par les chatouilles de Raphaël qui prenait un plaisir à ça. Ils riaient tous les deux avec joie de vivre et bonheur d'être ensemble quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter les deux frères. C'était leur père, et bien qu'il paraissait amusé par la forte complicité entre ses deux fils, il devait se montrer un peu ferme. Il exigea avec un doux sourire:_

_-Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher les garçons. Va dans ta chambre Michelangelo._

_D'un air boudeur le plus jeune obtempéra et quitta la chambre de son grand-frère tandis que ce dernier se coucha dans son lit. Le père et le fils s'échangèrent un bonne nuit avant que Yoshi ne referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui._

_**Mais plus tard dans la nuit**_

_La porte de la chambre de Raphaël s'ouvrit alors que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme-ci une présence lui manqué. Mikey entra dans la pénombre ce qui fit se redresser Raphaël. Il ne put l'identifier que quand le petit blond l'appela d'une voix maussade:_

_-Grand-frère._

_-Mikey, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?_

_-J'arrive pas à dormir, je peux rester avec toi?_

_Raphaël resta muet un instant surpris par la demande de son frère. Mais finalement il afficha un large sourire avant de tendre une main dans l'obscurité:_

_-Allez, amène-toi._

_Mikey qui ne voyait pas la main de son frère la chercha d'un geste aléatoire en avançant maladroitement. Lorsque leurs deux mains s'attrapèrent Raph tira son petit-frère dans son lit, le blottit contre lui avant de le recouvrir de sa couette rouge. Il serra Michelangelo contre lui, et se sentit tout d'un coup apaisé. Mikey lui aussi se sentit apaisé dans les bras de son grand-frère dont il se sentait le plus proche. Il lui caressa tendrement la tignasse blonde ce qui endormit peu à peu le plus jeune. C'est alors qu'un tendre murmure s'échappa des lèvres d'un Mikey à moitié endormie:_

_-Je t'aime Raph. T'es le meilleur grand-frère du monde entier._

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues à ce souvenir. Quand son frère est mort Raphaël est devenu plus violent, plus solitaire, il se disputait sans arrêt avec Léonardo. Michelangelo était une bouffée d'oxygène, toujours là pour apaiser le côté sanguin de son frère. L'agressivité qui se trouvait dans la personnalité de Raphaël ne sortait jamais. Personne comme Mikey ne réussissait à l'apaiser. Dans les fratries il y avait toujours des affinités. Alors même si ces quatre frères s'aimaient profondément et qu'ils seraient toujours là les uns les autres, il y avait des relations plus profonde. Jeune Donnie et Léo étaient eux aussi fusionnelle. Léonardo avait toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour son père. Alors quand ce dernier est mort, Donnie était là, auprès de lui. Alors que Raph devenait de plus en plus froid et agressif, Léo tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir les liens fraternels en place. Mais Raphaël le repoussait sans arrêt, Donnie aussi d'ailleurs. Alors pendant plusieurs années Léonardo et Donnatello étaient resté seuls tous les deux. Un lien fusionnelle s'était renforcé entre eux, comme des jumeaux, deux moitiés qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et cette relation fusionnelle on la retrouvait aussi entre Raph et Mikey.

Alors quand il avait perdu son petit-frère, sa moitié, c'était comme si il avait perdu une partie de lui. Et plus personne n'était là pour l'apaiser. Il aurait fini par mal tourner si un jour ses deux autres frères n'avaient pas sut un jour trouver les bons mots. Car une fois il a failli aller en prison pour une bagarre.

_-Raph arrête maintenant. Supplia l'aîné. Mikey n'est plus là OK, mais à ton avis comment il réagirait si il voyait ce que tu deviens. Si son grand-frère, son super héro préféré allait en prison il pleurerait à ne plus s'arrêter. Reprend-toi Raph, pour lui, pour qu'il ait plus de raison de se faire du souci._

_-Aide les autres frangin. Continua Donnie les larmes aux yeux. Mikey sera fière de toi tu verras. Je sais qu'il te manque, il me manque à moi aussi c'était autant mon petit-frère que le tien. On t'a proposé une place dans l'école de police. Accepte cette chance, t'es fais pour être policier, t'es fais pour faire respecter ce qui est juste. Mikey sera fier de toi, on sera tous les trois fier de toi._

Depuis ces paroles Raphaël avaient réussis à renforcer ses liens avec ses deux autres frères. Il les aimait malgré tout, et refusait de les perdre comme il avait perdu Mikey. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était encore en vie il était plus que déterminer à le retrouver. Il voulait le revoir, le voir vivant bien en face de lui. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait et ce qu'ils avaient découvert au sujet de leur père. Finalement après s'être mit en pyjama il retourna dans la chambre au moment où Léonardo raccrochait le téléphone:

-Tiens moi au courant. Ok, merci Miwa.

Lorsque le regard de Raph et Léo se croisèrent l'aîné expliqua:

-J'ai prévenue Miwa de ce qu'on avait découvert. Je lui ai donné le feu vert pour qu'elle lance une procédure d'exhumation pour la tombe de Mikey. On verra ce qu'on trouvera, mais ça va durer au moins une semaine. Elle prend un avion demain pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Quand à nous on prend un avion demain pour New York pour trouver les Taylor.

-Justement, _intervient Donnie les yeux braqués sur l'écran. _Je viens de les trouver.

Donnatello était un génie, et pas seulement en tant que docteur. Car bien qu'il ait choisit une voie dans la médecine, il avait également un diplôme dans l'informatique. S'était hacker très doué qui avait un grand talent. Raphaël et Léonardo vinrent se positionner de chaque côté de leur petit-frère et regardèrent l'écran d'ordinateur. C'est là que Donnie commença à lire les informations trouvé:

-James et Elysabeth Taylor, 48 et 50 ans. Lui est commercial et elle chef de restaurant. Sont devenu famille d'accueil en 2012. Après plusieurs FIV ils ont eu une fille Kathrine Taylor. Et il y a trois ans ils sont devenu la famille d'accueil de Lucy Gardner qui avait neuf ans à l'époque. Et il est effectivement signalé que l'année dernière ils sont devenu la famille d'accueil d'un Angelo Orlando. Donc Mikey.

-Mikey est bien allé dans cette famille alors. _Dit Raphaël en pleine concentration.__ Satisfait des recherches qui avances__. _Il y ait toujours?

-Rien a été signalé du contraire en tout cas. Et vu comme ça ils ont l'air d'être des gens sans histoires.

-Tu as trouvé leur adresse? _Demanda Léonardo._

_-_Ouaip, ils habitent dans des quartiers assez chic, comme nous.

-Parfait. _Dit Léo. _Bon allons nous coucher, notre avion est demain à 11h.

Et ils partirent se coucher. Près à retourner chez eux demain. Mais ils n'oubliaient pas que demain ils allaient d'abord devoir retourner chez Marie.

**Et le lendemain**

Debout très tôt, il était plus de 9 heure quand les trois frères se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant le portail de Marie. Ils sonnèrent et presque tout de suite après Klunk sortit de la maison et accouru à leur rencontre tout content. Ils le saluèrent tout les trois:

-Bonjour Klunk.

-Bonjour. _Répondit-il tout sourire en ouvrant le portail. _Venez, mamie et Leatherhead sont à l'intérieur.

Les trois frères suivirent le petit garçon dans la maison. Aucun des trois frères ne prit le temps d'enlever son manteau car ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas rester. Ils passaient seulement pour récupérer ce que Marie voulait leur remettre, se demandant d'ailleurs toujours de quoi il s'agissait. Finalement ils arrivèrent donc dans le salon où se trouvaient Leatherhead et la vieille dame. Klunk alla rejoindre son aîné tandis que les trois frères Hamato restèrent dans l'entrée du salon. Munit de son bâton d'aveugle Marie salua les garçon lorsqu'elle les entendit:

-Merci d'être revenu.

-De rien. _Fit simplement Léo. _Alors? Que vouliez-vous nous donner?

Elle montra alors sa table basse du doigt. Là les trois frères virent une toile de peinture déjà vu. Léonardo bégaya même:

-Mais c'est...

En effet il s'agissait du portait de Julia que Mikey avait peint. Celui là même qui avait été magnifiquement mit en évidence sur un chevalet dans sa chambre. Il avait été décroché de son cadre, sûrement par Leatherhead. Prenant le silence des trois frères comme de l'incompréhension, Marie s'expliqua la tête tourné vers eux:

-Quand Mikey est parti, il n'a rien emporté de personnel. Aucuns souvenirs de sa vie ici, et surtout pas de photo de Julia. Vous savez, quand un artiste créé une œuvre, il y met son cœur et ses émotions dedans. Quand Mikey a peint ce portrait de Julia il y a mit tous ses souvenirs heureux avec elle. Des souvenirs qui étaient encore vifs dans son esprit au moment où il a fait ce portrait. Et maintenant je crains que ces souvenirs s'érosent. Il est partit comme si il voulait tout oublier. Je sais que lorsqu'on perd un être cher les souvenirs, qu'ils soient heureux ou triste, font toujours pleurer. Mais moi qui ait perdu ma fille, je sais que je ne peux plus créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec elle. C'est pour ça qu'il faut entretenir les souvenirs qu'on a déjà . Michelangelo aussi doit entretenir les moments qu'il a passé avec sa mère. Je veux que vous emportiez ce portrait avec vous, et que quand vous retrouverez Mikey vous le lui remettrez.

-Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire. _Répondit Léonardo avec un sourire chaleureux. _Vous pensez que ce portrait l'aidera à se rappeler des bons moments passé avec votre fille.

-Oui, j'en suis certaine. J'aimerais qu'il puisse se souvenir d'elle en souriant pour aller de l'avant. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas les moyens d'aller à New York pour le chercher nous même. Alors si vous pouvez...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame. _Coupa Raph avec un sourire déterminé._ Vous pouvez compter sur nous. On le retrouvera et on lui donnera ce portrait.

Et les trois frères aquieçèrent le même sourire ce qui réjouit Marie et les deux autres garçons. C'était alors que Klunk partit en courant dans une pièce voisine pour revenir qu'elle que seconde plus tard avec dans les mains un rouleau de transport de peinture. Leatherhead roula alors avec précaution la toile afin qu'elle entre parfaitement dans le tube et la mit dedans avant de refermer le bouchon. Puis le meilleur ami de Mikey s'avança alors vers les trois frères et le donna à Léo qui le remercie. La fratrie Hamato les salua avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée suivit de près par Marie et ses deux petit voisin. Lorsque les trois frères descendirent dans le jardin tandis que eux restaient en haut du petit escalier de pierre la vieille dame les interpella une dernière fois:

-Une dernière chose.

Les trois frères se retournèrent vers Marie ainsi que ses deux petits voisins qui la regardèrent eux aussi intrigué. D'un air d'abord hésitant, serrant le manche de sa canne d'aveugle avec ses deux mains, Marie commença alors une véritable supplique d'une voix chargé par l'émoi:

-Mikey et vous, vous êtes lié par le sang. Vos parents sont aussi les siens. Donc vous avez sûrement plus de droit que moi au vue de la loi. Mais... mais... Michelangelo est et sera toujours mon petit-fils._ Marie commença à pleurer tellement son émotion était forte._ Et... Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma fille. Alors... Alors...

Sa gorge se noua n'empêchant de continuer. Les trois frères étaient émue par les paroles de cette vielle dame qui au finale s'avérait être très attachante. Elle aimait sincèrement Mikey, et elle semblait morte d'inquiétude à son sujet tout comme Leatherhead et Klunk. Ces derniers se blottir d'ailleurs contre elle pour la soutenir. C'est alors que Marie retrouva son souffle pour continuer:

-Je vous en supplie, sauvez-le. Sortez le de ce cauchemar qui le ronge depuis huit ans. Maintenant je sais et je suis convaincu que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir réparer ce qui est briser en lui. Alors retrouvez-le et sauvez-le je vous en prie.

Tous affichèrent de grands yeux surpris face aux paroles de Marie. C'est là que Leatherhead afficha un sourire triste et qu'il compléta les paroles de sa grand-mère de coeur la tête baissé et les yeux fermé:

-Mikey était mon meilleur ami. Et après tout ce qu'il a fais pour moi je n'ai pas su l'aider une seule fois.

Et il releva la tête avant d'achever ses paroles avec un sourire et un regard déterminé, avec quelques larmes qui perlaient ses yeux:

-Alors oui, sauvez-le. Si vous vous ne pouvez pas l'aider alors personne ne le peut.

-Oui, sauvez-le. _Ajouta simplement Klunk d'une voix enjoué._

Les trois frères hochèrent la tête promettant de sauver Mikey. Se faisant ainsi la promesse de ne plus l'abandonner une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouver. Après l'accident leurs liens avaient faillit se briser. Mais là, avec cette promesse, ils étaient plus soudés que jamais.

**Deux jours plus tard:**

Les trois frères appréhendaient leur retour à New York. Il fallait à tout pris éviter de tomber sur April où encore Casey, ou encore des collègues de travail respectifs des trois garçons. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de doute, mais si leurs grands-parents avaient été capable de faire passer Mikey pour mort alors ils l'empêcheraient sans doute de le retrouver, et ça il n'en était pas question. Donc tel de véritables fugitifs ils avaient payé en liquide une chambre d'hôtel.

Et à présent il était presque 17 heures lorsque les trois frères sortirent de leur taxi alors que ce dernier venaient de s'arrêter juste devant la maison des Taylor. La maison était assez jolie vue de l'extérieur. De plus il y avait de la lumière aux fenêtres, il y avait donc des gens dans la maison. Elle semblait plus neuve que celle de Marie avec ses murs peints en blanc. Et le jardin était verdoyant, vaste et décorer de balançoire de fleur, de toutes les couleurs et de magnifiques statuette. Il y avait même une piscine couverte. Finalement et après avoir prit une grande inspiration ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Car ils étaient très stressé par la suite des évènements. Et rangé dans une large poche dans sa veste, Léonardo avait comme pour la visite chez Marie un formulaire de demande de garde au cas où si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Si Mikey était bien dans cette famille il n'allait pas l'en arracher. D'un côté ils étaient surexcité de s'imaginer que leur petit-frère était derrière cette porte mais à côté ils angoissaient en se demandant comment allé se passer les retrouvailles. Une fois devant, Léonardo demanda à ses frères:

-Prêt?

-Prêt. _Répondirent-ils à l'unisson_

L'aîné toqua donc nerveusement sans pour autant tambouriner la porte. Il s'arrêta après cinq coups, et on entendit des petits pas devenir de plus en plus fort derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que finalement quelqu'un leur ouvrit. Les trois frères se retrouvèrent face à une petite fille aux cheveux rose avec des couettes déguisée en robe de princesse. Ses lèvres étaient comme un bouton de rose à cause du maquillage. Elle dit d'une voix enfantine:

-Bonjour.

Donnatello prit alors un ton adapté aux enfants et répondit à la fillette calmement en souriant tendrement:

-Bonjour. Est-ce-qu'on pourrait parler à tes parents s'il-te-plaît?

-Papa, maman! _Appela-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison._

-Katy, _répondit une voix masculine dans la maison_, à qui tu parles ma chérie?

-Y-a des messieurs qui veulent te voir toi et à maman.

C'est là qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année arriva à l'entrée derrière sa fille. Il était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean et portait des lunette. Il incita sa fille à partir et demanda aux trois frères très poliment:

-Bonjour, vous êtes?

-Bonjour monsieur Taylor. _Dit Léonardo tout aussi poliment._Je m'appelle Léonardo Hamato, et voici Raphaël et Donnatello_._

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_-_On aimerait voir Angelo Orlando s'il-vous-plaît?

Là l'homme sembla soudain très contrarié mais autorisa tout de même les trois frères à entrer dans sa maison. L'intérieur était très luxueux, chaque meuble semblaient valoir très chère. James Taylor conduisit alors ses trois invité dans le salon très spacieux où ils retrouvèrent la fillette de tout à l'heure, Kathrine Taylor. Mais aussi Elysabeth Taylor qui lisait un livre dans son fauteuil mais aussi une autre fillette plus âgé, vêtu d'un gilet mauve à capuche et d'un legging noir. Elle était en chausette et jouait avec sa DS. Elle était la seule à ne pas prêter attention aux trois invités surprise. En voyant ces trois inconnu chez elle la mère de famille se leva et posa son livre. Elle s'approcha de son mari en lui demandant intrigué:

-Chéri, qui sont ces personnes?

Et il répondit avec un énervement parfaitement audible dans la voix:

-Apparemment c'est gens sont là au sujet de ce p'tit con d'Angelo.

En entendant ça les trois frères durent accomplir un gros effort pour masquer la colère que c'est quelques mots firent naître en eux. Même Donnatello qui étaient d'un tempérament toujours calme sentait une profonde colère bouillir en lui. Qui qu'étaient ce couple ils ne les aimaient pas du tout. Ils étaient si en colère intérieurement qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que les mots des parents avaient enfin attiré l'attention de Lucy. Elle semblait extrêmement tendu en regardant les trois frères. Elysabeth tout aussi contrarié que son mari ordonna à ses filles d'un ton strict:

-Lucy, Katy, allez dans vos chambres.

Les deux filles obtempérèrent sans rien dire même si une expression d'angoisse était clairement visible sur le visage de Lucy. Une fois les parents et les trois frères seuls dans l'immense salon, James demanda sans cacher son mécontentement:

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore fait Angelo?

-Comment ça? _Demanda Léonardo intrigué et irrité par le ton de Mr Taylor._

-Et bien vous êtes des flics non? Et Angelo tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est multiplier les conneries.

-Ce môme en veux à la terre entière et il nous le fait payer chère! Trop chère! _Ajouta Mme Taylor_

-On a dû payer à deux reprises des cautions pour vandalisme. _Repris le mari en serrant sa femme contre lui. _Et il s'en ait même pris à nos filles. Il a frappé Katy et il a forcé Lucy à nous voler de l'argent.

Là ils avaient dû mal à croire que Mikey soit capable de frapper une fillette. Peut-être qu'il allait affreusement mal depuis l'accident mais il n'aurais jamais entraîné quelqu'un dans sa spirale. Enfin ils le croyaient. Après tout Mikey a très bien pu changer en huit ans et les trois frères n'arrivaient pas à déterminé à quel point. Et là Elysabeth Taylor dit quelque chose qui fut la goutte de trop:

-Ce gamin est une plaie. Il est tout simplement ingérable.

Là s'en était trop. Raphaël cogna dans la table en bois à proximité. Ce qui fit sursauter les parents. Et accompagnez par des gestes de fouille dans sa veste assez vifs qui témoignait de son énervement., Léonardo commença:

-Dans ce cas...

Il sortit de sa veste des documents qu'il jeta avec violence sur cette même table où Raph y avait encore son poing écrasé. Il les jeta avec suffisamment de force pour que cela fasse un énorme bruit de claquement, et là l'aîné termina sa phrase:

-J'imagine que vous ne verrez aucuns inconvénients à remplir ces documents.

Le couple se pencha sur les multiples feuilles de papier agrafé entres elles. Mme Taylor restait collait à son mari, elle était vraisemblablement intimidé par les trois frères. Alors que James tournait les différente feuilles elle demanda:

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

-Une demande de garde. _Répondit son mari l'air abasourdi._

_-_Exactement. _Rétorqua Léonardo les bras croisé en souriant avec un certain cynisme. _Vu comment vous êtes attachés à votre argent et à quel point vous semblez ne pas le porter dans votre cœur sa ne devrait pas vous poser de problème. Vous nous cédez sa garde de votre plein gré et sa vous évite un passage devant le juge aux des affaires familiales et de dépenser de sacrés sommes dans un procès.

-Le juge aux affaires familiale! Attendez vous n'êtes pas des flics? _Demanda James en se redressant et trouvant cette tournure plutôt louche._

-Moi si. _Dit Raph en levant le doigt avec le même ton que son grand-frère. _Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Il se trouve que "Ce gamin ingérable" compte beaucoup pour nous. Et puisqu'il vous gêne à ce point et que nous on ne demande qu'à l'emmener avec nous pourquoi ne pas commencer à remplir les documents maintenant et à lui dire de venir?

A ce moment là James Taylor décolla définitivement ses yeux des document et dit sur un ton cette fois réellement en colère quelque chose de très perturbant:

-Écoutez. Angelo a claqué la porte de la maison depuis un mois. On l'a pas revue depuis et c'est tant mieux.

Tout à coup les regards des trois frères s'assombrir. Leurs coeurs se remplirent d'effroi et de colère à ce moment là. Tellement que Raph haussa définitivement là voix hors de lui:

-Et vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt!

Léonardo posa son bras sur le torse de son frère pour lui signaler de calmer tout regain de violence de la part de son cadet. Mais l'air réellement outré par l'attitude du couple Taylor il les blâma avec un ton glacial et plein de réprimande:

-Non mais vous vous moquez de qui là? Vous avez la responsabilité d'un mineur et ça fait un mois que vous le laissez à la rue. En fait vous êtes famille d'accueil juste pour vous faire bien voir, mais en fait vous en avez rien a faire de lui.

-Assez. _Hurla la mère de famille. _Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec lui. Il est...

-Vous ne le connaissez même pas. Coupa_ Donnatello qui était hors de lui et presque au bord des larmes. _Il perd la seule mère qu'il ait jamais eut et vous vous l'emmenez loin de sa grand-mère et ses amis. En fait vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il a enduré depuis qu'il est tout petit et vous vous moquez de le savoir. Il a été brisé par la vie, et puisque vous l'avez laissé à la rue depuis un mois c'est clair que vous n'avez jamais rien tenté pour l'aider. Vous offrez peut-être un toit, de la bouffe et une bonne condition de vie à vos enfants. Mais l'argent ça ne pèse pas lourd face à l'amour.

Raph et Léo étaient surpris de voir leur cadet s'emporter à ce point, lui qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid d'habitude. Mais depuis le début de leurs recherches pour retrouver Mikey il était véritablement à cran et là ça venait d'exploser. Le couple était d'abord choqué par les réprimandes des trois frères mais très vite ils haussèrent la voix à leur tour ne pouvant se permettre de se faire insulté plus longtemps:

-Comment osez-vous nous insulter de la sorte! _Hurla d'abord Mme Taylor. _Et puis d'abord qui êtes vous pour nous juger sur notre manière d'élever nos enfants?

_-_Vous ne connaissez pas Angelo. _Reprit le mari avec moins d'hystérie que sa femme. _Vous n'avez pas vu à quel point sa présence était toxique pour les filles. Surtout pour Lucy et...

Là Léonardo fit un geste de la main en lui coupant la parole d'un ton calme et glacial:

-Non c'est bon. J'en ai assez entendu. Mes frères et moi on va s'en aller d'ici et on va aller le chercher nous même. Peut importe où il est on le retrouvera.

Puis, laissant les documents pour l'adoption, ils tournèrent le dos au couple Taylor avec froideur sans considération pour eux et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors que James et Elysabeth les regardèrent d'un air indécit Léo passa son regard au dessus de son épaule et dit avec le même ton sans s'arrêter:

-Vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose. Que vous décidiez de nous le laisser de votre plein gré ou de passer devant le juge vous ne le reverrez pas de si tôt. Il est à nous, vous entendez? Il est à nous.

Et ils quittèrent la maison en claquant la porte. Ils appelèrent un taxi avant de se mettre à échanger des mots au sujet de ce couple. Et alors qu'ils étaient sur le trottoir à se dire et redire entre eux combien ces gens étaient horribles. Ils entendirent quelqu'un qui courez derrière eux pour les rejoindre. Ils se retournèrent donc lorsque les bruit de pas venaient de s'arrêter pour faire place à des bruits d'essoufflement. Et là, à leur grande surprise, apparue derrière une fille de treize ans avec une longue natte.


	6. Chapitre 6: Tout près de nous

**Allez un nouveau chapitre, parce que là je m'ennuis en cours dans mon université. L'ennuis est un cadeau pour vous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Tout prêt de nous**

Lucy était apparue derrière à grande vitesse comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de leur parler. Les trois frères furent surpris de ce virement de situation. Léonardo commença même l'air de ne pas en revenir:

-Tu es...

Mais alors qu'elle reprenait toujours sa respiration les mains tenant ses genoux elle marmonna entre deux souffles:

-Attendez...

Finalement elle réussit a se redresser et à reprendre son souffle. Elle semblait déroutée, inquiète et émue lorsqu'elle demanda:

-Tout ce que vous venez de dire à mes parents au sujet d'Angie; vous étiez sérieux?

En entendant le surnom que cette jeune fille donnait à Mikey et le ton inquiet qu'elle prenait, les trois frères comprirent que cette Lucy avait une toute autre opinion sur leur frère que ses parents. Elle avait l'air de se faire beaucoup de souci pour lui. D'un geste instinctif Léonardo s'approcha mit une main compatissante sur son épaule de la jeune fille qui ne repoussa pas le geste. Au contraire, elle leva des yeux suppliant vers lui en clamant:

-Vous savez il ne faut surtout pas croire ce qu'ils ont dis sur lui. Je vous assure qu'Angie est la personne la plus gentille qui existe. Il n'a jamais frappé Kathrine.

Dans son regard Lucy les suppliait de croire ses paroles. Mais elle ignorait encore qu'elle n'avait nulle besoin de supplier de croire ses paroles. Bien qu'au fond d'eux ils savaient déjà que Mikey n'aurait jamais put faire ça, ils sourirent heureux et soulagés de l'entendre. Ce n'étaient donc pas tous des ordures dans cette famille. Néanmoins Léonardo reprit vite son sérieux et lui demanda avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer:

-Lucy, est-ce-que tu sais où il est en ce moment?

Vu comment elle parlait de Mikey il était plus que probable qu'elle soit la personne la plus proche de lui dans cette famille d'accueil. Qu'il est claqué la porte ou pas sans plus donner de nouvelles ne s'appliquait sûrement qu'au couple Taylor. Peut-être que Mikey avait gardé contact avec Lucy depuis. Du ils l'espéraient en tout cas. Le regard baissé et une main sur son cœur Lucy commença d'un murmure hésitant:

-Je...

Mais tout d'un coup on entendit la voix sévère de James Taylor l'appeler depuis la maison:

-Lucy rentre à la maison tout de suite!

La concernée sursauta en entendant l'appeler son père et les trois frères froncèrent les sourcils énervé. et au même moment le taxi venu chercher les Léo, Raph et Donnie arriva. Tous se sentirent pressé par le temps, Lucy savaient qu'elle devait rentrer tout de suite pour ne pas contrarier ses parents et les garçons ne devaient pas faire trop attendre le taxi. Néanmoins la jeune fille de 13 ans reprit ses moyens et saisi la main de Léonardo tout en fouillant la poche de son pantalon. Elle lui donna alors une carte de magasin où était écrit "La Maison Blanchard" avec une adresse et un numéro de téléphone. Léonardo et ses frères regardèrent cette carte intrigués jusqu'à ce que Lucy n'attire leurs regards en s'expliquant:

-Je suis au collège Les clairières. Cette boulangerie se trouve juste en face, rendez-vous là-bas à 16 heures 30 à la fin de mes cours.

Puis elle partit en courant vers sa maison tandis que les trois frère, rassurés, montèrent dans leur taxi. Ils n'allaient pas manquer se rendez-vous, en aucuns cas, une nouvelle fois ils avaient le sentiment de toucher au but.

**Le lendemain à 16h30:**

Aujourd'hui il faisait très froid, l'hiver était presque là. Et Donnie qui était très frileux dirait, si il n'était pas aussi rationnelle, que du givre apparaîtrait bientôt sur les verres de ses lunettes. Les trois frères étaient donc chacun bien emmitouflé dans de chaudes doudounes avec bonnet en laine où casque fourré qui couvrait les oreilles. Ils n'étaient pas alaise de circuler dans ces quartiers car ils n'habitaient pas loin. Ils avaient donc peur de tomber sur quelqu'un qui les connaissait. La priorité s'était de ne pas se faire remarqué tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé leur petit-frère.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la boulangerie juste en face du collège de Lucy ils poussèrent des soupires de bien être dès qu'ils furent enfin au chaud. La boulangerie était grande et il y avait ainsi beaucoup de table à l'intérieur. Qui étaient toutes plus où moins occupé. Ils firent quelques pas dedans cherchant Lucy du regard quand tout à coup derrière eux:

-Je suis là.

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut et découvrir la jeune fille sous la capuche de son manteau mauve fourré avec son sac à bandoulière. Elle découvrit sa tête en laissant sortir sa longue queue de cheval et regarda les trois frères ne sachant pas bien ce qu'elle ressentait elle même. Après tout elle ne savait toujours pas qui étaient ces personnes et pourquoi ils cherchaient Angelo. Néanmoins, calmement et poliment ils commandèrent à manger et allèrent s'asseoir à la table la plus isolé de la boulangerie. Les sièges fixés au sol étaient des fauteuils pour deux personnes. Donnie et Raph s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Léo prit place à côté de Lucy, le policier faisant face à la jeune fille. Ils furent tous muets jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur vînt leur apporter leurs boissons et leurs pâtisseries. Lorsqu'il partit après les remerciements de ses clients les trois frères et Lucy commencèrent à déguster mais aussi à parler. Ce fut Léo qui commença juste avant de prendre une première bouchée de son croissant:

-Tu avais l'air très inquiète hier? Est-ce-que tu es proche de Mik... heu d'Angelo?

-Je suis proche de lui c'est rien de le dire. Angie est quand même mon grand-frère, et c'est la seule vraie famille que j'ai jamais eu.

Les trois frères furent un court instant étonné que Lucy emploie le terme "grand-frère" en parlant de Mikey. Mais cela les fit très vite sourire. Lucy repensa alors à tous les bons moments de complicité avec son frère et commença à raconter son histoire:

-Vous savez, j'avais six ans quand ma mère biologique ma laissé en foyer. Je me suis très vite fait adopté par les Taylor mais il ne m'ont jamais vraiment fais me sentir comme un membre de leur famille. Ils ne sont pas violent ni rien, ils me donnent tout; un toit, des habits, à manger, une place dans un collège privé, mes cours de guitare. Ils me donnent tout à part du temps et de la tendresse. Au début c'était dure mais j'ai fini par me faire à la situation. Je ne les fais pas chier et ils ne me font pas chier. Le peu d'amour qu'ils sont capable de donner, il le consacre uniquement à Katy, et même pour elle c'est pas assez alors ça a fait d'elle une gamine pourrie gâté. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir de son comportement, si je considérais James et Ely comme mes vrais parents je me comporterais sûrement pareil.

Lucy semblait éprouvé de la mélancolie en racontant ce passage de son histoire. Et les trois frères furent attristé par sa situation que elle semblait avoir accepter. La jeune fille fit une pause jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire illumina son visage triste:

-Mais il y a un an quand Angie est arrivé les choses ont pris un autre tournent. Au début je croyais que lui et moi on allait s'ignorer, il essayait de me parler de temps à autre mais moi je le repoussais. Je faisais difficilement confiance du coup j'aimais mieux être seul. Mais un jour il m'a suivit jusqu'au parc ou je vais pour me perfectionner à la guitare. Sans que je le remarque il m'a écouté jouer pendant des heures.

_**Un an plus tôt:**_

_Assise dans la pelouse du parc Lucy termina son dixième morceau. Elle remit alors sa guitare dans son étui et se leva avant de prendre la direction de la maison. Alors qu'elle passa près d'une table de pique-nique une voix s'adressa à elle la faisant brusquement s'arrêter:_

_-Perso mon préféré c'était le sept._

_Elle se tourna vers la table et vit Angelo assit entrain de crayonner sur un carnet à dessin. Surprise par sa présence elle s'écria:_

_-Angelo qu'est-ce-que tu fous là? Tu m'as suivis?_

_-Eh ouais. Répondit-il d'une voix taquine en lui tirant la langue avec un clin d'œil. Je me demandais où tu allais tous les jours avec ta guitare. Et franchement je ne te comprend pas du tout._

_Outré par son comportement provocateur elle lui demanda d'un ton froid:_

_-Comment ça?_

_Et tout en gardant le regard posé sur ce qu'il dessinait, sa tête appuyé contre son autre main, il répondit avec un peu plus de sérieux:_

_-Ce que tu joue c'est magnifique. Alors pourquoi tu vas faire de la guitare là où personne ne peut t'écouter? Moi je trouve que ça n'a aucun sens._

_En entendant ça Lucy sembla bouleversée. Elle se demanda même un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé._

**Retour au présent:**

-Jamais personne ne m'avait encore dis que je jouais bien. Mes parents adoptifs disaient toujours que je devais faire du silence parce que je les gêné dans leur travail. Et rien que pour m'emmerder Katy disait que je jouais mal et ses parents prenait toujours son parti. Mais à partir de là Angie et moi on s'est très vite rapprochés. Il était le seul à venir à tous mes répétitions. Il était drôle, protecteur, attentionné, gentil, je me sentais bien à ses côtés. Une fois une de mes copines nous dis que j'avais trop de chance d'avoir un grand-frère comme lui. C'est à partir de là que j'ai réalisé que c'était ce qu'il était pour moi. C'était la première fois que j'avais une vraie famille, même si elle n'était composée que d'une personne.

Cette histoire avait beaucoup émue les trois frères. Décidément, que se soit avec eux, sa famille adoptive où avec Lucy, Mikey apportait de la chaleur avec lui partout où il allait. Ils ne dirent rien est continuait à laisser parler la jeune fille:

-Vous savez, il ne s'entendait pas avec James et Ely. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il leur en voulait de l'avoir éloigné de sa grand-mère alors que sa mère, venait de mourir. Il adore sa grand-mère alors il était inquiet de la savoir toute seule. Du coup entre eux c'était la guerre en permanence. Et un jour, notamment à cause de Katy, ça a franchi un cape.

-Est-ce-que ça a à voir avec cette histoire de gifle? _Demanda Léonardo._

_-_Je vous l'ais dis. Angie n'a jamais frappé Katy. En fait c'est moi qui l'ai frappé.

Les trois frères affichèrent de grands yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Désireux d'en apprendre plus, Donnatello demanda calmement sa boisson à la main:

-Tu peux nous raconter ce qui c'est passé?

-Angie est moi on était devenus très proche et ça Katy le voyait bien. Elle a toujours adorée me pourrir la vie de pleins façons et c'était inutile que j'aille me plaindre auprès des parents. Ce qu'elle aimée aussi c'est avoir toute l'attention sur elle. Avec Angie à mes côtés toutes ses méchancetés ne m'atteignaient plus, j'avais toujours le sourire quoi qu'il se passe. Je crois même que Katy était un peu jalouse de l'attention que me portait Angie. Et ça l'énervé de ne plus m'atteindre. Si bien qu'un jour elle a dépassé les bornes.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a fais? _Demanda Donnie._

_-_Avec mes amis on allait bientôt mener un nouveau spectacle. Et la veille j'ai surpris Katy entrain de casser ma guitare. Vous savez, jouer de la guitare c'est ma passion et là elle était vraiment allé trop loin. Alors je me suis emportée et je l'ai giflé. Elle saignait un peu mais est allé voir les parents en pleurant comme une pauvre victime. Ils étaient sur le point de me punir quand...

_Dans la chambre, alors que James allé gifler Lucy sous le regard satisfait de Katy__,__ Angelo fit irruption dans la pièce d'un air complètement impassible. Il dit:_

_-Attendez une minute._

_James et Elysabeth se retournèrent vers lui ainsi que Katy. Lucy regardait son grand-frère de cœur se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire avec cet air arrogant qui était peint sur son visage. Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres il déclara avec confiance:_

_-Lucy n'a rien fais à Kat__h__rine__. C'est moi qui l'ai frappé._

_Lucy__ n'en revenait pas de ce que Angelo était entrain de faire. Il était entrain de la sortir d'un très mauvais pas et prenait le risque de subir les coups à sa place. Et il argumenta son geste, toujours avec le même air peint sur le visage:_

_-Kathrine mène la vie dur à Lucy__ en permanence.__M__ais vous vous refusez de voir à quel point votre petite princesse est diabolique sous ses airs d'ange. Et c'est __vous__ qui__ êtes les seuls responsable de son comportement._

_Kathrine se mit à verser des larmes de crocodiles comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas contente. Sa mère la serra contre elle et Angelo garda le même sourire arrogant ce qui mit James hors de lui:_

_-Espèce de..._

_Mais le jeune homme le coupa en adoptant cette fois ci un ton plus grave:_

_-Sauf que là votre petite princesse a dépassé les bornes. Lucy a un concert junior demain avec son club et Kathrine ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de détruire volontairement sa guitare. Maintenant ils vont être obligé d'annuler. Et vous, vous trouvez ça normal bien sûr._

_-Mais j'ai pas fais exprès. Pleurnicha la fillette les mains sur ses yeux. Et puis d'abord c'est Lucy qui m'a frappé, pas Angelo._

_Les parents allaient s'en prendre à Angelo quand celui-ci ricana en sortant son téléphone de sa poche:_

_-Allons, allons Katrine. Tu appelles ça "ne pas faire exprès"?_

_Et là il montra une vidéo à Elysabeth et James sur laquelle on voyait clairement Katy de dos à la caméra entrain de briser la guitare. En frappant le sol avec, en sautant dessus comme sur un trampoline. Là la petite fille sentit qu'elle était piégé. Et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même complètement muette lorsqu'elle vit les regards durs de ses parents. Et Angelo rajouta d'un air satisfait:_

_-Tu vois Katy, tu n'arrêtes pas de raconter des mensonges pour faire la misère à Lucy. Admet-le. Même la gifle que je t'ai mise, tu lui fais porter le chapeau._

**Retour au présent**

-Il a réussi à faire croire aux parents que c'est lui qui l'avait giflé. Il a vraiment été malin. C'était la première fois que Katy se faisait engueuler, depuis même si c'est resté une petite peste elle me fous la paix au moins.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à tes parents? _Grogna légèrement Raph qui un peu contrarié qu'elle ait laissé Mikey porter le chapeau à sa place._

_-_Sur le coup j'ai été tellement ahurie que je suis restée muette. Et après ça, bien que mes parents d'accueils ont grondé Katy, Angie s'est lui aussi fait engueulé pour la gifle. Ils ont eu une dispute bien plus violente que les autres, est là ça a été la goutte de trop. Il a rassemblé quelques affaires et il a claqué la porte. Et depuis il traîne dans des quartiers à mauvaise réputation.

-Et tous ça c'est passé il y un mois c'est ça? _Demanda Léonardo. _Un mois c'est précisément à ce moment là qu'il a arrêté de donner de ses nouvelles à Marie.

-Cela veut donc dire que c'est sa fugue qui a déclencher son silence. _Ajouta Donnie d'un air attristé. _J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler justement pour ne pas lui dire qu'il était à la rue.

-Attendez vous connaissez sa grand-mère? _Demanda Lucy surprise._

-Oui. _Répondit Raph. _Nous l'avons rencontré il y a quelques jours. C'est elle qui nous a dis que Angelo se trouvait dans cette famille d'accueil.

Lucy resta un instant sans rien dire se posant beaucoup de question. Car après tout elle ne savait toujours pas ce que ces personnes voulaient à son grand-frère. Finalement Donnatello lui demanda:

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

-Je l'ai supplié de pas s'en aller, je lui ai dis que j'allais dire la vérité aux parents. Mais il m'a dis de ne surtout pas le faire, il m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dis.

_"Même si ils ne sont pas les parents idéaux tu as quand même plus besoin d'eux que moi__. Tu as besoin d'un toit. Et moi j'ai quelque part où aller. Je vais essayer de retourner chez ma grand-mère, en attendant je vais me débrouiller__. Alors t'inquiètes pas pour moi__. Pour l'instant c'est ici chez toi, alors courage__ ma petite Lucy__.__"_

-Puis il est parti. Une fois il s'est encore fait arrêté pour vandalisme et j'ai piqué du fric aux parents pour payer sa caution. Depuis je le vois de temps en temps mais...

-Mais quoi? Il a des problèmes? _Demanda__ Raph qui était de plus en plus inquiet._

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais soudain elle fit un "non" frénétique de la tête en ravisant. Elle dit alors d'un ton ferme:

-Si je vous en dis plus je risquerais d'attirer des problèmes à Angie. Je sais qu'aux yeux de tout le monde il n'est que de la racaille. Mais pour moi, c'est la seule famille que j'ai jamais eu. Il a toujours était là pour moi. Alors avant de vous en dire plus j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux vous faire confiance. J'ai écoutée votre conversation hier. Vous voulez demander la garde d'Angie et qu'il habite avec vous. Pourquoi? Vous avez dis qu'il était quelqu'un de très précieux à vos yeux. Vous êtes qui pour lui?

Les trois frères prirent des airs pensifs et entrèrent en pleine réflexion, tandis que Lucy attendait patiemment leur réponse. Finalement ils affichèrent des sourires tristes avant de s'échanger un hochement de tête positif. Et Léonardo dit d'une voix triste qui fit disparaître tous les rictus:

-D'accord on va tout t'expliquer. Mais je te préviens c'est une histoire dur à croire.

Il installa beaucoup d'interrogations dans la tête de Lucy qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Néanmoins elle resta calmement assise les mains sur ses cuisse. Les trois frères avaient des airs lourdement abattue. Et se fut Donatello qui repris la parole sur un ton assez similaire à celui de son aîné:

-Il t'a dis que sa mère, Julia Orlando, n'était en fait que sa mère adoptive?

Lucy écarquilla les yeux surprise. Elle n'était visiblement pas au courant de ça. Elle fit donc non de la tête et Donnie continua:

-Elle l'a adopté quand il avait huit ans. Seulement voilà, son vrai nom ce n'est pas Angelo Orlando. Quand... quand il est né, il s'appelait Michelangelo... Michelangelo Hamato.

Au début Lucy sembla un peu perdu, comme si elle comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il lui disait. Puis soudain une expression de choc se dessina sur le visage de Lucy, elle balbutia:

-Hamato? Comme... comme vous?

-Exact. _Reprit Raphaël. _Nous sommes ses grands-frères. Nous avons tous les quatre les mêmes parents biologiques.

Lucy n'en revenait pas de ce qu'on venaient de lui révéler. Elle resta indécise tandis que les trois frères lui racontèrent la suite de leur histoire allant de surprise en surprise. L'accident, les huit années passés à croire que Mikey était mort, Barbara Murffy et ses révélations, les dernières semaines qu'ils ont passé à aller d'un point A à un point B en suivant la piste de leur petit-frère.

-Et nos recherches nous ont mené jusqu'à tes parents. _Acheva Léonardo. _

Lucy avait la bouche grande ouverte et était pâle comme un linge. Comme l'avait averti Léonardo c'était une histoire de fous digne d'un vrai roman policier. Raphaël ajouta d'une voix chargé par les sanglots:

-Tu n'imagines pas le choc que sa nous a fait de découvrir qu'il était en vie après ces huit années où on a appris à vivre sans lui. On a des choses très importante à lui dire notamment le fait que notre père était mourant lors de l'accident. Mais surtout on veut le revoir, ça fait huit ans qu'ils nous manquent. Et depuis qu'on sait qu'il est en vie il nous manque encore plus et... et on ne supporte pas l'avoir loin de nous.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre:

-Nos grands-parents ont toujours voulu nous faire rentrer dans le crâne que Mikey en était responsable de l'accident. Aujourd'hui je crois qu'on réalise tous à quel point ils étaient haineux à son sujet. Et nous on s'est bien fait manipuler. Ils ont carrément détruit toutes les photos qu'on avait de lui comme si ils voulaient railler son existence

-On crois avoir compris pourquoi ils le détestaient tellement mais on a encore besoin d'en être sûr. _Reprit Donnie. _Mais là on doit le retrouver avant tout.

-S'il-te-plaît Lucy. _Supplia Léonardo d'une voix implorante. _C'est notre petit-frère, alors si tu sais où il est dis le nous.

La jeune fille de treize ans serra les dents avant de se lever brusquement. Elle dit réellement énervé:

-Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire d'abord?! Vous prétendez être les grands-frères d'Angie mais est-ce-que vous en avez la moindre preuve?

Face à ça Léonardo et Donnatello se turent mal alaise sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient effectivement pas de preuve. Mais Raphaël lui resta confiant, et dit d'un ton très calme qui apaisa presque aussitôt Lucy:

-Marie Orlando est au courant de ça. Et puis...

Le policier sortit de sa poche une photo de famille et la posa ensuite sur la table. Celle-là même qui trônait dans son appartement. Lorsque ses grands-parents avaient brûlé toutes les photos il avait néanmoins réussi à sauver celle-là. Et depuis c'était son bien le plus précieux. Il l'avait emporté avec lui sans savoir pourquoi. Lucy prit la photo et là regarda longuement en silence. Peu à peu des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de ses yeux. Bien qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune sur la photo elle reconnue bien le visage d'Angie. On voyait les quatre garçons et leur père en maillot de bain sur la plage. Tous avait leur attention placé sur Mikey qui semblait rire à plein poumon sur la photo alors que avait un bras autour de son cou et lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec le poing. Cette photo était gaie et pleine de chaleur. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres, surtout son Angie. Bouleversée et sans détacher son regard de la photo elle réussi à murmurer:

-Vous disiez la vérité.

Elle rendit la photo à Raph et se laissa retomber sur le siège. Et là, la tête baissée elle pleura à chaud de larme tellement elle était émue. Tout à coup Lucy partit alors en sanglot et déballa un terrible secret au sujet de son frère:

-Vous savez les choses sont entrain d'empirer pour lui, et je suis très inquiète. Ces derniers temps Angie fait n'importe quoi. En fait depuis peu il traîne souvent avec la même bande. Des gens qui font partit d'un gang appelé "les dragons pourpres".

Ce que leur révéla Lucy glaça le sang des trois frères là pour eux c'était clair le temps était compté. Raphaël grogna même, lorsqu'il entendit le nom du gang:

-"Les dragons pourpres" je les connais. Ces merdeux sont un vrai problème. Ils font de tout, des casses, des braquages à main armée et ils se sont même lancé dans plusieurs trafics, de drogue, d'arme, de femme, où d'enfant.

Raphaël n'alla pas plus loin pour ne pas inquiéter Lucy mais il avait très peur. Et si ils tentaient de kidnapper Mikey pour le revendre aux pires pédophiles connue. Lucy continua alors à la limite du désespoir:

-Ils lui ont proposé d'intégrer leurs rangs. Il a déjà participé à deux casses avec eux, jusque là il n'a jamais eu d'arme et ne s'est jamais fait prendre mais j'ai peur que sa empire.

La jeune fille était tellement inquiète qu'elle ne retenait même plus ses sanglots. Là la situation avait vraiment prit un tournent grave et il fallait agir. Mikey était entrain de réellement mal tourné et ses trois grands-frères devaient agir. Néanmoins Léonardo caressa les cheveux de Lucy pour montrer sa compassion et lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Finalement elle essuya ses larmes et afficha un air déterminé et déclara avec le sourire:

-Je vais vous conduire à lui. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le tirer de la galère dans laquelle il risque de se fourrer.

Les trois frères sourires à ça, heureux de penser qu'ils allaient enfin le revoir.

**Plus tard dans la soirée**

Chaudement couvert les trois frères avancer dans les ruelles sombres et froide des bas quartier. Il était presque 18 h mais comme on était en hiver le soleil avait déjà disparu. Ils encerclèrent Lucy comme si ils étaient ses gardes du corps. Car après tout puisqu'ils entraînent une gamine de treize ans dans des endroits pareils ils ont intérêt à la surveiller. Pour Lucy le hasard faisait bien les choses. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait prévue une répétition avec une amie joueuse de basse. Elle avait donc annulé ce rendez-vous en disant à son amie que si ses parents appelaient qu'elle disent qu'elle était chez elle.

Finalement ils montèrent les marches d'un escalier de pierre qui les conduisit au square d'une cité. Milles et un déchets y traînaient, canette de soda, bouteille de bière, emballage de chips et mégot de cigarette. Et il y avait également beaucoup de tag et de graffiti, des phrases vraiment mal orthographié où encore des grafs de hip hop très coloré. D'après Lucy, Mikey aimait traîner dans les environs. Sur une aire de jeux pour enfant se trouvait un groupe de jeune qui devait avoir entre 15 et 18 ans. Tous étaient habillés comme des voyous, avec des sweets à capuches tous déchiré des percings, des tatouages et même certains avaient les cheveux teints. Il y avait aussi des filles dans le groupe, maquillé comme des camion, portaient des décolleté très plongeant avec des manteau à fourrure pour se protéger du froid. Ils étaient entrain de papoter de boire de fumer, et deux des jeunes étaient littéralement entrain de se rouler des pelles. Les trois frères avaient les cœurs qui battaient à cent à l'heure. Ils se disaient que Mikey était peut-être dans cette bande. Du coup ils regardèrent un a un les garçons qui pouvaient correspondre physiquement à Mikey se demandant pour chacun "Est-ce-que c'est lui?". Mais Lucy ne réagissait pas, elle ne devait donc pas le voir. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux préparé à toutes éventualité. Lorsque les jeunes les regardèrent avec des airs con ils s'arrêtèrent face à eux sauf Léonardo qui fit un pas en avant et prit un air sérieux avant de leur demander poliment:

-Bonsoir. Est-ce-que vous connaîtriez un garçon d'environ 16 ans qui s'appelle Angelo Orlando?

Tout à coup toute la bande éclata de rire, des rires moqueurs. Léo, Raph, Donnie et Lucy restèrent calment bien que les trois garçons étaient irrité. Un grand gars métisse et baraqué assit au sommet du toboggan qui portaient une casquette est une veste en cuir et qui semblaient être le chef de cette bande descendit de son trône et dit à ses potes une bouteille de bière à la main tout en continuant de se marrer:

-Vous avez vu comment qui cause ce bourgeois. Ces fils de riche che'te jure. _Puis il s'adressa à Léo. _Hey l'ami t'aurais pas un billet cent qu'on aille dans un salon de thé que je vois comment tu lèves le petit doigt quand tu tiens ta tasse.

La vanne du chef fit rire de plus belle tous son groupe. Les trois frères restèrent silencieux avec des regards dur. Puis finalement en voyant qu'ils demeuraient ici le chef dit entre deux rires:

-Non on a jamais entendu parlé d'un Angelo machin truc. Maintenant foutez le camp. Ici c'est notre territoire.

Raphaël s'apprêta alors répliquer en prenant une posture et une voix imposantes pour intimider les jeunes quand Lucy prit les devant. Elle s'avança, et demanda d'une voix confiante:

-Et BlackAngel ça ne vous dis rien non plus?

Tout à coup les rires cessèrent immédiatement et furent remplacé par des regards de stupeurs. Néanmoins le chef reprit ses esprits et demanda d'un air narquois:

-Et qui le demande?

-Sa petite-sœur.

Et là les rires moqueurs reprirent de plus belle. Et le chef commença même alors à s'approcher de Lucy d'un air qui commençait à être menaçant:

-Sans rire. Toi?! T'es la frangine de BlackAngel.

Il allait lui faire quelque chose quand Léo lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit une clé de bras. Et alors que le jeune grognait de douleur et qu'ils étaient de dos à Lucy, Léonardo dit à l'oreille de ce chef de bande d'une voix encore plus menaçante que lui:

-Ose poser une seule patte sur elle et tu vas le sentir passer.

Et avec son pied il lui mit un coup à l'arrière du genoux pour le mettre à terre. Le chef grogna de douleur et hurla à sa bande en étant vraiment hors de lui:

-Mais ne restait pas planté là enfin. Rétamait-moi ces trois guignols.

**Moins de cinq minutes plus tard**

Les coups avaient étés distribués de toutes les façons possible par les trois frères, et ils n'avaient pas une seule égratignure. Tous les jeunes de cette bande de voyous étaient à terre éparpillés aux pieds des trois. Donnatello se demanda alors d'une voix un peu inquiète en constatant tous ce petit monde qu'ils avaient mit à terre:

-Euh on va peut-être avoir des problèmes là?

-Pss t'inquiète! _Contredit Raph en faisant craquer ses doigts. _Ils oseront jamais porter plainte.

-Et qui plus es c'était de la légitime défense. _Ajouta Léonardo__ aussi confiant que son frère__._

En pratiquant l'art martial de leur père les trois frères éprouvèrent une certaine fierté malgré. Mais cette fierté les ramena à la réalité quand un cri de terreur de Lucy se fit entendre:

-AAAAH!

Ils se tournèrent dans sa direction en sursaut et là ils découvrirent Lucy, avec une lame de couteau sur la gorge. Le chef de cette bande la tenait fermement la sœur de Mikey en regardant les trois frères avec un sourire narquois. Tout en ricanant il dit:

-Si vous avancez je la saigne.

Le jeune homme tenait violemment Lucy contre lui avec un bras en gardant la lame pressé contre la gorge de la jeune fille qui pleurait tellement elle était terrorisé. Ses yeux était posé sur les trois frères qui grognèrent de rage se sentant impuissant face à ça. Que pouvaient-ils faire?

Tout à coup, sans que personne ne le voit arriver, tel une véritable ombre quelqu'un se trouva derrière le chef. On ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il attrapa le poignet du chef pour libérer Lucy. Elle couru se mettre à l'abri auprès des garçons. On ne distinguait pas le visage de cette ombre car il portait un large et vieux manteau. Néanmoins il ne fallut pas longtemps à ce mystérieux individu pour désarmer le chef de bande de son couteau avant de le mettre au tapis. Les trois frères et Lucy regardèrent la scène qui se passait vite avec stupéfaction sans intervenir. L'ombre se pencha sur le chef et le chopa d'une main par le col. Il lui murmura froidement quelque chose à l'oreille avant de le pousser lui disant de s'en aller. Et c'est ce que le chef de gang fila complètement flippé. Les regards se tournèrent donc sur le mystérieux garçon qui se releva de dos à eux les mains dans ses poches.

-Angie! _Cria Lucy folle de joie en se précipitant vers celui qu'elle avait reconnue._

Dès cette instant, alors que Lucy enlaçait son frère dans le dos les trois jeunes hommes tremblèrent de tous leurs membres en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Ils étaient à deux doigts de pleurer, et l'émotion était si grande qu'ils étaient figé sur place avec des bouches entrouvertes et tremblantes.

C'était Mikey. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à le réaliser. Sans remarquer leur présence il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui prit les épaules il lui demanda:

-Lucy mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là bon sang? Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir me voir. C'est dangereux ici.

-Je sais Angie, excuse-moi, mais il fallait que je le fasse. _Répondait-elle sincèrement désolé__._

-Faire quoi?

Lucy prit la main de son frère et le tira vers Léo, Raph, et Donnie. Lorsque Angie... enfin Michelangelo croisa le regard des trois jeunes hommes son regard bleu ciel s'écarquilla sous le choc. Il abaissa seulement sa capuche dont les contours étaient en fourrure dévoilant ainsi son visage à ses frères.


	7. Chapitre 7: Retrouvaille et Explication

**Pas de note d'auteur. Lalouba commence à se détourner de la fanfiction pour aller vers le roman.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7:Retrouvailles et Explications**

(Le reste de la bande s'est tiré à peu près en même temps que leur chef)

Ils s'attendaient à ce que Mikey ait grandit ces huit dernières années. Ils s'y attendaient pourtant c'était quand même bouleversant de voir combien il avait changé physiquement, il n'était plus du tout un petit garçon maintenant. Il avait le visage moins rond et était tout fin sous ses vêtements en guenilles. Il avait des piercings à une oreille et les mèches de sa tignasse blonde teintent en vert foncé. Sous son manteau il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt noir, tout troué comme son pantalon.

Bouleversé jusqu'à son paroxisme Raphaël réussi tout de même à gémir:

-Mikey... tu... tu es là...

-On t'a enfin retrouvé. _Ajouta Donnie les mains sur __sa bouche__._

-Sa fait si longtemps. _Rajouta également Léonardo sans retenir ses larmes._

Le jeune garçon de seize ans fut un cour instant troublé par les dires de ses trois aînés qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis huit ans. Lucy voyait bien combien ils étaient émues de le revoir. Les trois frères voulaient serrer leur benjamin dans leurs bras. Mais Mikey ricana subitemment:

-Tien, tien, le retour des trois fils prodigues. Sa faisait un bail.

Il y avait tellement de froideur dans sa voix que les trois aînés furent de nouveau pétrifié. Lucy non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il leur parlait ainsi. Cela fait huit ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Raphaël fut le premier à s'avancer malgré tout. Il tandis une main vers son petit-frère, il voulait le toucher, sentir sa peau contre sa main pour être sûr qu'il était bien réel. Alors qu'il était sur le point de la poser sur sa joue il dit:

-Mikey je... Je croyais... que... que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Mais au moment ou il allait le toucher Mikey repoussa violemment la main de son frère avec la sienne. On entendit littéralement un claquement entre la paume de Raphaël et le dos de la main glacé de Mikey. Le plus jeune releva alors la tête et montra à ses frères un regard froid et plein de haine. Tous eurent un frissons d'effroi à cette expression y compris Lucy. Elle n'avait jamais vue de tels émotions sur ce visage si doux. Et puis finalement Mikey lança avec colère et cynisme dans la voix:

-Me touche pas Raphaël! Non mais vous croyez quoi? Qu'il suffit que de débouler comme des fleurs pour que je vous saute au cou en pleurant de joie?

Le policier était surpris et choqué, Mikey ne l'avait jamais appelé Raphaël. Les trois frères redevenus mutiques réalisèrent donc que leur pire crainte s'était confirmé. Mikey pensait qu'ils l'avaient abandonnés et s'était pour ça qu'il était aussi glacial. Il serrait les poings en demeurant avec une expression très calme. La pression qu'exerçait Lucy en tenant tendrement son bras y était pour beaucoup. Tout à coup on entendit un bruit violent de frein de voiture se fit entendre. Tout le monde sursauta en tournant la tête dans la direction de la route qui se trouvait à l'opposait de l'escalier par lequel Lucy et les trois frères Hamato étaient arrivés.

Une voiture noir et très grande se gara à l'entrée du parc. Les trois aînés reconnurent la voiture et eurent tous un hoquet d'appréhension. Ils avaient tout de suite reconnu le véhicule, c'était celui de leurs grands-parents. Des expressions de colère s'affichèrent sur leurs visages. Lorsque plusieurs portières s'ouvrirent ils se mirent tous les trois face aux nouveaux arrivant et devant Mikey et Lucy comme pour les protéger. La première personne qui sortit, à leur grande surprise, fut April. Elle fut très vite suivit de Casey, et tous les deux chaudement habillé ils se dirigèrent à grand pas vers eux. Donnatello fut très gêné de voir sa fiancée ici dans un moment pareil. De plus elle avait l'air furieuse à en croire le regard qu'elle lui adressait. Il aurait préféré tout lui raconter dans d'autres circonstances. La colère de Mikey était déjà suffisante à gérer, et c'était une colère qui lui faisait mal. Donc s'était triste à dire mais là l'amertume de sa fiancée passait au second plan. Casey lui aussi semblait furieux contre son ami et collègue. Un mois sans nouvelle l'avait tellement angoissé qu'il en était fous de rage. Comment son ami avait put le laisser dans l'angoisse comme ça. Et derrière eux sortir leurs grands-parents de la voiture. Là un regard presque haineux apparue sur les visage des trois aînés. Mikey, à la vue de ces deux personnes qu'il reconnue immédiatement malgré les années se crispa, et d'instinct il attira Lucy derrière lui et resta silencieux face à ce qui allait suivre.

La femme rousse en larme gifla Donnatello et il ne s'en défendit même pas. Elle se mit alors à lui crié dessus avec hystérie lui demandant principalement où il était partis pendant un mois entier. Elle lui hurlait dessus et le blâmait de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle. L'autre homme faisait à peu près les mêmes reproches à Raph. Sauf que celui-ci, contrairement à Donnie ne se laissa pas faire, il repoussa son ami en lui disant d'un ton énervé mais tout en gardant son sang froid:

-Lâche-moi Casey. On avait une très bonne raison de s'absenter.

-Une bonne raison? Y' a quoi qui peut justifier que vous vous êtes envolé pendant un mois entier sans prévenir personne?

-On vous aurait tout expliqué après. _Ajouta Donnatello. _Mais là...

Tout d'un coup la voix sévère de Orokou Saki se fit entendre:

-Hiyori et moi nous exigeons également de savoir où vous étiez passé.

Rien que le fait d'entendre la voix de cet homme donnait naissance à une rage folle chez les trois frères. Et la tension qui régnait était telle que personne ne remarqua la présence de Mikey et Lucy qui se faisait tout petit et silencieux. C'est là qu les trois frères laissèrent exploser leur colère contre leur grands-parents explosé à la grande stupeur de Casey et April. Léonardo ouvrit la bouche le premier en rage puis avec un air dégoûté en les regardant:

-Toi ne nous adresse même pas la parole! Vous êtes ignobles. Ce que vous avez fait c'est impardonnable.

-Léonardo. _S'indigna Hiyori avec fermeté. _Qu'est-ce-qui te prend tout d'un coup?

-Il lui prend qu'on sait la vérité. _Reprit Donnie en pleurant de rage._ On sait ce que vous avez fait à Mikey il y a huit ans.

-Donnie enfin. _S'indigna également April outré par la façon dont son fiancé parlé à sa grand-mère. _Qu'est-ce-qui te prend de parler à ta grand-mère comme ça?

-Dorénavant ce n'est plus ma grand-mère April. Et désolé mais cette histoire ne vous concerne pas toi et Casey.

-Que vient faire Michelangelo dans la conversation? Et pourquoi parler de lui tout d'un coup? _Demanda Oroukou tout en restant calme. _Vous savez très bien qu'il est mort depuis huit ans?

Mikey fut surpris d'entendre ça. Comment-ça il était mort? C'était vraiment ce que ses frères avaient cru pendant tous ce temps? Il fit nom de la tête pour railler cette possibilité de son esprit s'était absurde après tout. Alors il voulu donc faire une remarque sarcastique mais Raphaël le devança. Il le pointa du doigt tout en maintenant un regard haineux sur ses grands-parents:

-J'appelle pas ça être mort moi!

Le couple Saki regarda ce que leur petit-fils pointait du doigt. Lorsqu'il virent Mikey ils furent pris d'une gène énorme, ils l'avaient reconnu immédiatement malgré les années. Mikey soutenait leurs regards avec beaucoup de froideur et de fermeté mais il serrait Lucy contre lui et cette dernière sentait des tremblements. Elle restait collé à lui et se faisait toute discrète tellement elle était intimidé. Casey qui fixait lui aussi le jeune garçon au physique de voyous que son ami pointait du doigt, demanda d'un ton un peu dédaigneux:

-C'est qui lui?

-"Lui" c'est Michelangelo Hamato. Notre petit-frère.

April et Casey ouvrirent leurs bouches en grand. On pouvait lire la stupeur et le choc sur leurs visages. C'est quoi cette histoire de petit-frère dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parlé. La jeune femme ignoré tout du fait que son fiancé avait un autre frère. Aucuns des trois garçons ne leur avait jamais parlé de lui et ils avaient donc du mal à le croire. Commençant à perdre son sang froid, l'angoisse gagna peu à peu Hiyori. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête et dit:

-Non mais ça ne va pas les garçons. Ce n'est pas Mikey, vous savez très bien qu'il est mort avec votre père dans cet accident. Accident qu'il a provoqué je vous rappelle.

-Espèce de sale garce! _Hurla Raphaël laissant sa rage exploser. _Comment t'ose dire ça devant lui?!

-Ce n'est pas Mikey je te dit. Alors ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

-Pas la peine de nier la réalité. _Dit Léonardo avec un peu plus de maîtrise_. On sait tout je vous dis.

Le vieux couple ne réussissait pas à contredire les dires de leurs petits fils. Leur conviction était forte et ils n'arrivaient pas à les faire douter. Pourtant ils essayèrent encore et encore. La dispute se poursuivit entre les trois aînés et leurs grands-parents. Et quand Casey ou April tentaient de calmer les trois frères ces derniers leurs disaient simplement et froidement que cela ne les regardaient pas. Oroukou et Hiyori Saki s'entêtait à dire que ce garçon à l'allure de racaille n'était pas Michelangelo. Et c'est après moins de cinq minutes de dispute que la voix froide et cynique de Mikey fit taire tout le monde:

-Hey whaowhaowhao pas la peine de partir en prise de bec, vous en êtes tous plus pathétique les uns que les autres. _Puis il adressa à ceux qui pour lui n'était plus ses frères_. Vous devriez écouter vos vieux tous les trois. Michelangelo Hamato est vraiment mort, et il y a longtemps déjà huit ans de ça. Maintenant je suis Angelo Orlando.

Un sentiment d'épouvante traversa les trois aînés. Mikey était devenu tellement froid et plein de ressentiment. Il semblait vouloir les blesser au plus au point. Allant même jusqu'à rogner sa véritable identité. Celle que le vieux couple avait tenté d'enterrer à tout prix. Et il semblait que rien ne pouvait le blesser lui. Car quand Hiyori avait dit devant lui que l'accident était de sa faute il n'avait même pas broncher. Même Lucy qui était pourtant si attaché à celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand-frère fut traversé d'un frisson d'effroi qui la poussa à s'écarter de son aîné. Elle serrait ses deux petites mains pâle sur son cœur et le regarder avec un air semblable à celui des trois frères Hamato. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et ferma les yeux en inclinant la tête. Et gardant son sourire sarcastique il prit une voix confiante et style je m'en foutiste et dit:

-Vous vouliez tous que je sorte de vos vies et bien c'est chose faite. Du coup votre petite réunion de famille ne me concerne pas non plus.

Sous le choc Léo, Raph et Donnie ne comprirent pas de quoi Mikey parlait. Il était accablé en voyant à quel point il n'y avait rien en ce jeune de 16 du le petit garçon jovial et chaleureux qu'ils avaient connue. Le petit-frère que eux avaient connus, avaient-ils réellement cessé d'exister? Ils réalisaient donc à quel point Marie Orlando n'exagérait pas quand elle disait qu'il était brisé. Finalement il se tourna vers Lucy et lui prit le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui tout en lui disant:

-Viens Lucy je te ramène.

La jeune fille de 13 ans se laissa traquer par son frère se sentant complètement impuissante fasse à ce qu'il traversait. Elle voyait ce qu'il endurait elle ressentait toute la douleur que renfermait cette froideur et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle n'avait jamais put d'ailleurs. Michelangelo quand à lui avait tord de croire que ses frères le laisseraient partir comme ça. En effet Raph l'attrapa brutalement par l'épaule en clamant une explication:

-Pas si vite p'tit frère. Je te laisserais pas te volatiliser à nouveau.

Le simple fait qu'un de ses trois prétendus frères le touche raviva aussitôt la colère de Mikey. Il lâcha Lucy et repoussa violemment la main de son frère avant de lui répéter avec froideur:

-Alors ça c'est la meilleur. C'est moi qui me suis volatilisé?! Vous m'avez laissé tout seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital et vous ne m'avez pas contacter une seule après! Alors va te faire foutre Raph je veux plus vous voir tous les trois! Et je te le répète connard, je suis plus ton frère. Tout ce qu'il y a de lui en moi est mort depuis que je me suis réveillé tous seul dans cet hôpital. Alors repars dans ta petite vie et fous moi la paix. Foutez moi tous la paix. Vous en avez rien a faire de ma vie et bien c'est complètement réciproque.

Sa rancœur ne diminuera-t-elle donc jamais? Les propos qu'ils tenaient étaient tellement horrible et alimenté par une violente colère. Mais ils leurs semblaient tellement incohérent. Comment pouvait-ils affirmer que ses trois aînés n'en avaient rien à faire de lui? Néanmoins Raphaël n'en démordit pas cette fois. Il empoigna fermement les épaules de Mikey et jura à la fois agité et désespéré:

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Mikey. T'as pas le droit de dire des horreurs pareils. Bien sûr que nous nous soucions de toi. Si on avait su plus tôt que tu étais en vie on serais venue te chercher en conséquence. Mais on ne l'a appris que le mois dernier.

"Le mois dernier" tiquèrent April et Casey. Ils n'étaient pas surent d'avoir compris toute l'histoire mais ils avaient à présent compris que c'était à cause de cette fameuse nouvelle que les trois frères étaient partis sans donner de nouvelles. Léonardo continua avec plus de sérénité en faisant quelques pas vers eux:

-Et depuis on est à ta recherche. On a fais les quatre coin des États-Unis pour te retrouver.

Le plus jeune étaient quelques peu dérouté par les propos de son frère mais réagis au quart de tour en se libérant à nouveau violemment. Il ne les croyait pas. Alors il hurla cette fois-ci réellement en colère:

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi! Je vous ai téléphoné!

es trois frères se figèrent net en entendant cela. Il avait appelé? Mais ils ne l'avait jamais su ça. Mikey qui inspirait et expirait bruyamment après avoir hurlé finit par afficha un sourire triste le regard penché sur la droite avant de s'expliquer d'une voix qui avait une tristesse dissimulé:

-Après ma sortie de l'hôpital j'ai été adopté. J'ai passé plusieurs années de ma vie dans une famille merveilleuse. Une famille avec qui je n'ai jamais manqué de rien.

Les trois frères savaient qu'il parlaient de Julia et Marie mais décidèrent de ne rien dire pour le moment. Le sourire triste de Mikey s'élargit quand il leva la tête, sa tignasse cachant toujours ses yeux avant de continuer dans un soupir:

-Mais vous me manquiez tellement que j'ai voulu vous appeler.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les trois les yeux en entendant cela. Il avait tenté de téléphoner et ils ne l'avaient jamais su. C'est là que Mikey tourna enfin son visage vers eux l'air d'être au bord de la folie. Les traits tendus, les yeux dépourvu du moindre éclat avec les pupilles aussi petites que deux petits poids et un sourire et une voix complètement déboussolé:

-Sauf que quand vous avez décroché la vieille bic m'a dit que vous vouliez que je sorte de vos vies parce qu'à cause de moi papa était mort.

-Hein mais... _firent les trois frères en se regardant les uns les autres d'abord surpris._

_-_On a jamais dis une chose pareil. C'est quoi ce foutu délire.

Et là, comprenant ce qui avait dû se passer, ils tournèrent des regards plein de haine vers leurs grands-parents. Et April et Casey qui comprenaient de plus en plus la gravité de la situation regardaient le vieux couple en reculant de quelques pas. Tous les deux semblait choqué alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à croire à la véracité de leurs actes. Ils se demandaient avec effrois comment ces deux personnes qu'ils affectionnaient énormément avaient pu faire une telle chose. Les trois frères décidèrent de tourner leur attention sur leur cadet, Léo lui jura d'un air de supplication:

-Mikey, tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait dis ça?

Il tourna le dos à tout le monde cachant ainsi le même sourire qu'il affichait à chaque fois pour paraître confiant face à la situation et dit:

-Ces deux vieux cons m'ont toujours détesté, bien avant l'accident. Et ça parce que leur chère fille est morte en me mettant au monde.

Avec son sourire narquois et désabusé il regarda ses grand parents avant de dire ces mots qui leurs étaient adressé:

-C'est pas comme ci j'avais choisi de naître. _Puis son attention revînt sur les trois jeunes hommes. _Alors arrêtez moi si je me trompe mais à en croire les propos qu'ils viennent de nous sortir, ils vous ont bourré le crâne en vous rabâchant à longueur de journée que l'accident était de ma faute pas vrai.

Les trois frères eurent des airs hébété face à ce que disait Mikey. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé, il était très perspicace. Face à leur silence le plus jeune sut immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste. Il poussa alors un ricanement cynique tout en regardant sur le côté et en disant:

-J'en étais sûr. _Puis il les regarda à nouveau toujours en gardant la même expression._Donc oui vous êtes tout à fait capable d'avoir dit ces chose.

Tout à coup.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES ALLÉ JUSQU'OÙ COMME CA? _Hurla Léonardo en regardant ses grands-parents. _

Cela fit sursauter Mikey également. Le regard haineux qu'affichait Léonardo était semblable à celui de ses deux frères. L'aîné continua sur le même ton:

-VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIS? DE CE QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIS? Vous nous avez annoncé droit dans les yeux que notre frère était mort, vous nous avez laissé le pleurer vous...

-Ce n'est pas Mikey je vous dis! Persista_ Hiyori dans l'hystérie_. C'est impossible.

-Bon écoutaient les garçons, _reprit Saki après avoir calmé sa femme. _Michelangelo est mort, et ça c'est une certitude_._ Mais c'est vrai qu'on vous a menti sur au sujet de l'accident. Michelangelo avait bien était trans porté à l'hôpital. Mais quand nous y sommes allé tous les médecins étaient unanime quand à son état. Il était en mort cérébral et il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire alors nous avons accepté qu'il soit débranché. Mais si on vous en avez parlé vous auriez insisté pour le maintenir en vie. On voulait vous éviter de faux espoirs alors nous avons décidé Hiyo et moi de vous faire croire qu'il était mort sur le coup dans l'accident. Ce garçon ne peut pas être Mikey.

Casey et April qui comprirent peu à peu l'histoire étaient près à croire au dires du vieil homme. Ils étaient même attendris qu'ils aient eu cette attention de les préserver quand les trois frères ont vécus ce drame. Mais bien sûr Léo, Raph et Donnie ne crurent pas un mot de tous ça. Ils firent non de la tête avec des sourires dépité. Ils réalisaient à quel points leurs grands-parents étaient de vrais salopard. Ils étaient tellement en colère que même le plus doux des trois frères ne se maîtrisait plus:

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré. _Dit Donnie d'une voix sombre et et basse sous le regard indécis d'April qui ne reconnaissaient plus son fiancé. _En plus de nous avoir fais pleurer un frère toujours en vie tu nous prend vraiment pour des cons?

-Il a raison. _Dit Léo en passant un bras autour des épaule de son cadet alors que des larmes de haine coulaient sur les joues de ce dernier. _Tu pourra pas nous faire douter. Il y a huit ans vous avez falsifié la mort de Mikey la voilà la vérité. Et toutes les preuves de ça sont déjà entre les mains d'un avocat.

-L'un de nous a juste à porter plainte et vous finirez le reste de vos vies en taule. _Ajouta Raph. _Et je dois dire que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Le vieux couple fut bouche clause ne sachant plus quoi répliquer. Mais finalement l'hystérie d'Hiyori revint à la charge:

-STOP! Mikey est mort. Ce gamin a provoqué la mort de vos parents alors comment pouvez-vous l'aimer autant?

-Comment tu peux dire que l'accident était de sa faute?! Devant lui en plus! _Répliqua __Raphaël en hurlant tout aussi fort que son frère voir même plus_. Tu n'était même pas de cette voiture que je sache!

Dans un premier temps Mikey sentit à sa grande surprise, une étrange chaleur en lui en entendant Raphaël prononcer ces mots. Mais il tenta immédiatement de faire taire cette sensation. Puis en entendant Raphaël parler de l'accident il voulu s'en aller. Il n'aimait pas penser à ça. Il voulu partir entraînant Lucy pendant que l'attention n'était pas sur lui. Mais alors que la dispute se poursuivaient et qu'il avait déjà fait quelques pas Donnie dit une chose qui l'interpella:

-Papa était mourant au moment de l'accident! Et avec la maladie qu'il avait il n'aurait jamais dû prendre le volant.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? _Demanda Hiyori assez troublée._

Ces quelques mots poussèrent Mikey à rester. C'est alors que le médecin fit quelques pas vers son frère cadet alors que celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos serrant la main de Lucy de plus en plus fort. C'est alors que Donnie lui dis avec une voix pleine de tendresse et compassion:

-Mikey on sait très bien que tu n'y es pour rien dans cet accident. Papa avait un cancer du cerveau en phase terminal. Cette maladie a de nombreux symptômes qui on put le provoquer la perte de contrôle du véhicule. C'était irresponsable de sa part de conduire en sachant ce qu'il avait.

-Ce n'est en rien de ta faute petit-frère. _Ajouta Raph sur le même ton que Donnatello alors que son benjamin ne parlait et ne bougeait pas._

Lucy quand à elle regardait successivement les trois frères Hamato puis Angie. Il restait muet, et la jeune fille de treize ans sentait sa main grande main froide lâcher progressivement la sienne. Il resta aphone et immobile pendant une courte minute qui parut durer une heure aux yeux de tous avant de finalement demander d'une voix impassible:

-Quand-est-ce-que vous avez su ça?

-Ça fait un mois. _Répondit Donnie avec douceur. _J'ai découvert ça au même moment où on a appris que tu étais en vie.

En entendant ça Mikey poussa un rire avant de devenir complètement hilare la tête en l'air et une main empoignant son front et cachant ses yeux. Cette réaction surpris tout le monde, les trois frères en avaient des expressions de choc mélangé à l'effroi peint sur les visage. Mikey se tourna un peu dans leur direction, et sans arrêter ce rire moqueur il réussit à articuler:

-Il vous a fallut huit ans pour découvrir ça? Je rêve, là vous atteignez vraiment les sommets du ridicule.

Alors que ses frères le fixèrent toujours avec les mêmes airs il réussit finalement à calmer son rire moqueur et insultant. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de comprendre ce que ce retournement de situation venant de Mikey signifiait. Donnatello demanda même en balbutiant:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?

-Tu t'imaginais quoi Donatello? Que tu m'annonçais le scoop du siècle? _Se moqua le plus jeune d'un visage souriant mais qui se voulait blessant._ Vous êtes vraiment trop cons ma parole. J'étais parfaitement au courant que papa était malade.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux l'air de ne pas en revenir et seul les trois frères lâchèrent des hoquets hoquets de surprise en plus. Ils étaient choqués d'entendre ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de leur frère cadet. Les pupilles rétractées et une goutte de sueur dévalant le côté de son visage Donnie balbutia:

-Tu... tu le savais? Mais comment? Depuis quand?

-Je l'ai appris quelques mois avant l'accident. _Avoua Mikey avec le regard baissé et une mine __torturé caché sous un masque de colère__._

En entendant Mikey dire qu'il était au courant de la maladie de leur père depuis le début Raphaël ne put se contenir d'hausser la voix sous le coup de l'énervement et du désarroi:

-Tu le savais depuis le début et tu ne nous as rien dit?

Mais Mikey ne fut pas intimider par le haussement de ton de son aîné. Au contraire, il le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sens de la répartie. Il lui dit avec une voix et un regard réprobateur:

-Après l'accident vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le temps de vous le dire.

C'est mots refroidirent instantanément les ardeurs de Raph qui se tut immédiatement. C'est alors que Léonardo réclama d'une voix calme est sérieuse la vérité à son frère:

-Dis-nous comment tu as su que papa était malade. Et dis-nous aussi ce qui c'est passé dans cette voiture le soir de l'accident.

Mikey poussa un ricanement entre ses dents avant de dire d'un ton sarcastique avec les très de son visage tendue:

-Ce qui c'est passé lors de l'accident? T'es sérieux? Je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais je me suis quand même pris un sacré coup sur la tête ce soir là. Jusque pour que tu saches je suis resté dans le coma pendant trois mois. Tu crois vraiment que je peux me souvenir des instants qui ont put se dérouler juste avant.

Mais cette fois-ci se fut Léo qui eut le sens de la réparti. Ne tombant pas dans le piège de son il exigea avec plus d'intonation dans la voix:

-Ne te fiche pas de nous petit-frère! Tu t'en souviens très bien et tu le sais. Leatherhead nous a tout raconté au sujet de tes terreurs nocturnes.

En entendant sa Mikey eut à son tour un hoquet de surprise en entendant le nom de son ami sortir de la bouche de Léonardo. Il demanda réellement étonné en regardant son frère dans les yeux:

-Vous... vous avez vus Leatherhead?

-Pas que lui Mikey. _Continua Donnie d'une voix plus douce et aimante. _On a aussi rencontré Marie et Klunk lorsqu'on est allé à Seattle pour te retrouver. Et ils se font tous beaucoup de soucis pour toi tu sais.

En entendant Mikey se sentit assez démuni. Le fait de réaliser qu'ils étaient allé jusqu'à Seattle pour espérer le trouver lui donna une nouvelle fois cette sensation en lui. De plus il savait qu'ils disaient la vérité en disant être allé à Seattle. Sinon comment connaîtraient-ils le nom de ses proches. Mikey poussa un profond soupire en se passant une main sur le visage. Il sembla réfléchir avant de redresser le visage. Et face aux regards insistant de ses frères ils se décida enfin à parler avec un ton sérieux et calme:

-Ok c'est bon je vais tous vous dire.

Il fouilla une poche de son long et sale manteau pour en sortir un briquet et un paquet de cigarette. Il prit une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres du côté de sa bouche. Il rangea ensuite le paquet là ou il l'avait prit et alluma la flamme du briquet avec son pouce gauche tout en protégeant la flamme de sa main droite. Puis une fois la cigarette allumée il remit cette même main dans sa poche. En temps normal ça n'aurait pas plut aux trois aînés que leur petit-frère fume mais avec l'attente, plus qu'insoutenable, des révélations de Mikey ils n'y firent même pas attention. Il souffla un premier nuage de fumée avant de commencer ce qui lui provoqua une quinte de toux assez pénible. Puis le regard enfin calme mais perdu dans le vide un large sourire triste et les lèvres tremblantes il commença son histoire sur un ton extrêmement calme:

-Un jour, il y a huit ans, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu de l'école. Et ce jour-là j'ai surpris une violente dispute entre papa et quelqu'un au téléphone. J'ai été assez dérouté à vrai dire. Je comprenais pas pourquoi notre père, qui d'habitude était du genre calme et posé, était si énervé. Et je ne comprenais pas non plus le sujet de cette dispute.

Mikey ferma les yeux un instant, faisant une pose sous de nombreux regard attentif. Il prit une nouvelle bouffé de sa cigarette. Mais lorsqu'il expira la fumée ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement. Son sourire disparue pour laisser place à un air grave et triste à la pensée du souvenir qu'il s'apprêtait à partager. Il garda une voix calme lorsqu'il dit:

-Mais juste avant de raccrocher, il a dis une phrase que j'ai parfaitement comprise et que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

**8 ans plus tôt (environs 2 mois avant l'accident)**

_-Il ne me reste plus qu'un an à vivre et vous voulez que je me calme?! Allez au diable!_

_Hamato Yoshi raccrocha brutalement après ces mots, et s'écroula sur une chaise, la tête lourdement abattue et une main sur le visage, tout en poussant un long grognement de rage et de frustration. Il ne se doutait pas que depuis l'embrasure de l'arche qui menait au salon Mikey avait entendu son père prononcer avec terreur et colère ces mots. Le petit garçon de huit ans en devînt tout tremblant et incapable de parler. Il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et qu'il était dépourvue de la moindre force. Il était dans un tel état de pétrification que son sac-à-dos quitta ses épaules et glissa le long de ses bras frêles avant de tomber par terre. Et tous cela sans qu'il ne semble sans rendre compte. C'est en entendant ce bruit que Hamato Yoshi releva la tête avec une expression de surprise. Et là il croisa avec effroi le regard tétanisait de son plus jeune fils. Il était pâle comme un linge et le fixait intensément sans cligner des yeux avec deux pupille plus petite que deux lentilles à manger. _

_Yoshi, avec horreur, comprit immédiatement au regard que lui lançait son fils que celui-ci avait tout entendu. Il se leva et se précipita vers son tout jeune enfant avec terreur pour finalement tomber à genoux devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il empoigna son arrière bras droit et mit une main sur son sa joue gauche avant de balbutier d'une voix totalement bouleversé et sanglotante:_

_-Oh Mikey, que fais-tu ici? Tu étais censé être à l'école. Tu ne devais pas être ici, tu ne devais pas entendre ça._

_Mikey n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression et continuait à regarder son père avec ces même yeux qui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais alors qu'il était dans cet état second ses petites lèvres tremblante remuèrent malgré tout pour laisser échapper quelques mots bouleversée:_

_-Papa...c'est pas vrai hein? Tu vas pas mourir?_

_Hamato Yoshi serra les dents face à la question de son fils et baissa les yeux. Que son enfant face à ça? N'osant le regarder dans les yeux il empoigna ses deux épaules avoua avec beaucoup de douleur:_

_-Si mon chéri. Je suis malade, et je ne vais plus pouvoir rester avec vous très longtemps. _

_Mikey serra les dents et d'épaisse larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Alors qu'il se mit d'abord à secouer la tête frénétiquement puis à hurler en se débattant de tous son corps son père le serra dans ses bras avec force pour l'immobiliser. _

_-MIKEY! Calme-toi je t'en supplie!_

_Le haussement de voix soudain de son père provoqua un soubresaut au petit garçon. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler mais continuèrent humidifier ses yeux bleu. Il resta ainsi les bras le long du corps, le visage tourné vers la tête de son père qui était toujours dans le creux de son cou. Il entendait son père sangloter juste avant que ce dernier ne lui dise:_

_-Je sais que se sera pas facile mon grand. Mais tu dois êtres courageux et relever la tête. Car même si la vie peut être cruelle et injuste elle a cependant plein de chose à te faire découvrir. Alors toi et tes frères vous devrez être courageux et croquer la vie à pleine dent jusqu'au bout._

_Mikey était serte encore un petit garçon mais il croyait comprendre ce que son père voulait dire. Bien qu'il était toujours infiniment triste et qu'il avait encore un torrent de larme à verser il retourna enfin l'étreinte de son père qui en conséquence le serra plus fort contre lui. Puis après avoir pleurer en silence un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre Yoshi écarta son fils de lui. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer ses yeux qui ne cessait pas de verser des larmes. Lui aussi pleurer, et pour Mikey c'était assez spécial car il n'avait jamais vue son père pleurer. C'est là que, d'un ton suppliant, Yoshi fit une terrible demande à son dernier naît d'une voix sérieuse et un regard suppliant:_

_-Mikey écoute-moi bien... Tu vas devoir me faire une promesse._

_Ayant capter l'attention de son fils il continua:_

_-Tu n'étais même pas censé le savoir que j'étais mourant. Mais maintenant tu le sais et ce qui est fait est fait. Alors il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne. Tu m'entends Mikey? Ne dis à personne que je vais mourir, et surtout pas à tes frères._

_Mikey, le corps tout tremblant, et choqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en si peu de temps n'arrivait pas à parler. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était de regarder les yeux larmoyant de son père. Ce dernier le suppliait d'une voix sanglotante:_

_-Les jours qui vont suivre, je veux qu'ils soient les plus beaux de ma vie. Je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec vous quatre, et que ces moment nous les passons dans la joie. Alors je t'en supplie Mikey. Pour tes frères, et pour moi, ne parle de ma maladie à personne. Promet-le moi._

**Retour au présent**

-Voir son père pleurer sa fiche un coup croyez-moi. _Termina Mikey avec le sourire triste, calme et nostalgique et le regard tourné vers les trois frères._

Ces derniers le regardaient avec de grandes expressions de choc sur les visages, ce récit avait été tout simplement poignant et torturant pour Mikey. Ils savaient maintenant comment leur petit-frère savait depuis le début que leur père était mourant: par accident. Ils ne se seraient jamais attendu à une telle histoire. Après avoir prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette le benjamin rajouta calmement, l'air plongé dans ses souvenirs:

-La façon qu'il avait de me regarder ce jour-là... j'ai pas su lui dire non. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je n'ai dit à personne qu'il était malade. Par la suite il a en quelques sorte réalisé nos souhaits. Léo par exemple, tu rêvais de revoir le Japon alors papa nous a payé un voyage d'une semaine là-bas. Donnie, tu rêvais de visiter le musée des sciences, et on y est allé. Et toi Raph tu mourrais d'envie d'aller voir un vrai match de catch on y est allé aussi. Quand à moi je rêvais aller au parc d'attraction.

Lorsque Mikey raconta cela les trois aînés se souvinrent en conséquence. Ils se souvenaient de ces moments supers agréables qu'ils avaient passés tous ensemble quelques temps avant l'accident. Même Mikey avait souris dans ces moments là. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il dit en gardant son expression souriante en se remémorant ces bons moments passés:

-Nous étions tous tellement heureux. Même moi dans ces moments là j'oubliais durant de courts instants que papa allait mourir et qu'il n'y aurait plus de prochaine fois à ça. Mais...

Le sourire nostalgique de Mikey disparue lorsqu'il se mit alors à penser à l'accident. Il continua alors d'une voix chargé par le chagrin de ce triste jour:

-Mais sa mort a été précipité par ce foutu accident. Il était censé lui rester un an à vivre et au final il n'a même pas eu la moitié de ce sursit.

"Enfin" se dire les trois frères. Ils allaient enfin savoir ce qui c'était produit dans cette voiture. Et comme Mikey était là à ce moment là il était donc le seul à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Pour pressé son petit-frère à entamer son récit Léonardo demanda:

-Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé?

C'est là que le plus jeune reprit cet air froid et cynique en regardant son frère dans les yeux. C'était des traits qui était comme ceux de la folie. Et sa faisait froid dans le dos de voir à quelle point Mikey changeait d'état émotif en un clin d'oeil. Il répondit alors Léo, avec colère à l'égard de ce dernier et culpabilité caché derrière cette fureur envers lui même:

-C'est de ma faute.


	8. Chapitre 8: Les remords de Michelanglo

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien malgré cette période de confinement. Moi en tout cas ça va très bien car je suis en un lieu propice à l'écriture. Avec un peu de détermination j'arriverais à finir cet fic. Après ce chapitre il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres.**

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Les remords de Michelangelo**

-C'est de ma faute. _Avait dit le plus jeune._

Un frisson d'effroi traversa l'échine des trois frères ainsi que de Lucy, Casey et April qui écoutait l'histoire sans se mêler à la conversation. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi confirmait-il la version de Hiyori et Saki. Léo demanda encore sous le choc:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?

-Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. Voilà ce que je veux dire.

-Que c'est-il passé dans cette voiture Mikey? _Demanda Léonardo d'un ton sérieux sans prendre en compte le accusation que son frère se faisait à lui-même. _Tu es le seul à le savoir. Alors dis-le nous, on a le droit de savoir.

Mikey regarda de nouveau dans le vide en écrasant enfin sa cigarette sous sa chaussure et raconta d'un ton absent et bloqué dans le passé tout en ayant un sourire remplit de torture:

-La mémoire c'est quelque chose de bizarre figurez-vous. On se rappelle des choses qu'on voudrais oublier et on oublie celles dont on voudrait se souvenir. (temps d'arrêt) Mais tu as raison. Même si on a plus rien à ce dire ça vous concerne malgré tout.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, faisant ainsi une pause. Puis c'est lorsqu'il les rouvrit qu'il commença enfin à raconter réellement le souvenir qui le ronge depuis huit ans. Mais il avait un ton calme qui semblait impassible a la douleur, mais c'était pourtant ce calme qui était le signe d'une souffrance profonde:

-Après que papa ait réalisé tous nos souhaits à chacun il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire: Nous emmener à l'endroit où on avait tous rêver d'aller. Notre souhait en commun c'était d'aller manger tous ensemble au restaurant de _Pizza Planet_vous vous en souvenez?

Les trois frères écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant ça. Bien sûr qu'ils s'en souvenaient, toutes la famille adorait les pizzas. Elle rêvait donc d'aller à ce fameux restaurant qui faisait, _"les meilleurs pizza du monde" _se disaient les quatre frères entre eux à l'époque. Le problème était que c'était dur de réserver une table. Mikey continua son histoire en gardant le regard détourné:

-C'est pour aller réserver une table qu'on a prit la voiture ce soir-là.

Plus Mikey continuait dans son récit plus il était tendu intérieurement, comme si il en était rongé de l'intérieur:

-Je ne me souviens plus de quoi on parlais exactement pendant le trajet. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que... la voiture se mette à tanguer... très rapidement et de plus en plus violemment. Et à partir de là tout est allé très vite. J'ai commencé à avoir peur et... (_la peur montait dans sa voix)_ et là j'ai vu papa avec la tête complètement applatit sur le volant. Je l'ai appelé, je l'ai secoué mais rien ne marchait. _(à mesure qu'il parlait la voix et son corps tremblaient de plus en plus). _Après je sais c'est pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai complètement paniqué et j'ai pris le volant. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces mais... mais j'arrivais pas à le tourner.

Il fit une pause en inspirant et expirant bruyamment par la bouche en mettant une main sur son visage. L'effroi et la terreur semblait le gagner de plus en plus. Il tremblait, suait, mais ne pleurait pas. Comme si il avait tout déjà versé depuis longtemps. Les trois aînés ressentaient sa terreur avec une telle force que eux même avaient l'impression de l'éprouver. Et il refusait tout soutient moral, même de la part de Lucy. En effet la petite avait empoigné la main de son Angie mais il s'en déjà immédiatement, comme si il s'était brûlé. De toutes façon cette discutions ne concernait que les quatre frères. Au point que toutes les autres personnes présentes étaient complètement exclu de cette conversation. Une main sur son visage et un bras serré autour de son ventre comme si il avait la nausée. En expirant de violent sifflement il termina enfin:

-Je nous ai propulsé droit sur l'autre voiture. J'ai vu le part-brise se péter en mille morceaux, et j'avais tellement peur que je me souviens même pas avoir eu mal quand tous ces bouts de verre se sont planté dans mon bras. _Dit-il en retroussant sa manche pour montrer les cicatrice__s__ sur son bras_. Je me souviens qu'on est partie dans le fossé et que la voiture est partie en tonneau. Je me souviens de ce que ça fait que d'être dans une voiture dans ces cas là. On est tombé au fond de ce fossé et puis après plus rien. Le trou noir, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille avec toutes ces images en tête dans cette chambre d'hôpital...

Puis il relève les yeux vers ses frères et termine avec un regard et une voix glaciaux:

-Et j'étais tout seul.

Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans tous ce qu'il avait raconté. Mais son pire traumatisme avait été la solitude lorsqu'il était sorti du coma. Se réveillait seul dans ce lit d'hôpital avec tous le déroulement de l'accident dans la tête, des gens qui lui disent qu'il n'est pas qui il est, et personne n'est là pour lui apporter du soutien. Ce sentiment d'être seul avec la peur, au moment où il était plus vulnérable que jamais. C'était ce sentiment qui se trouvait être la cicatrice qui le torture depuis des années.

Les trois aînés étaient choqué et chamboulé par tous ce que leur frère venaient de leur révéler. Mais ils étaient surtout bouleversé de voir à quel point lui souffrait. Toute cette douleur qu'ils voyaient dans le regard de leur cadet les atteignait au plus haut point. Mais finalement Mikey se décrispa et détourna le regard. Il souffrait en supportant ce poids dans la vie. De nouveau il semblait calme et impassible. Il prit la main de Lucy et tourna le dos à tout le monde en ordonnant d'un sévère et sans appel:

-Allez dépêche toi Lucy. Tu rentres.

Il tira Lucy par la main l'entraînant de force avec lui. Et la différence de force entre les deux faisaient qu'elle arrivait pas à résister, c'était comme-ci le courant de la mer l'entraînait. Cependant, toujours terrifié à l'idée que son petit-frère ne disparaisse encore, Raphaël couru pour le rattraper, ses deux autres frères le suivirent à une allure moins rapide. Le policier empoigna alors l'épaule de Mikey et le tira vers lui pour l'arrêter tout en le suppliant:

-Mikey ne t'en va pas. Je veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

Mais il se libéra avec violence de la poigne de son frère avant de le regarder du coin de l'oeil sans pour autant se retourner vers lui. Raph en fut pétrifié d'effroi, l'oeil bleu ciel avec lequel son petit-frère tant aimé le regardait été remplis de haine à son égard. Et tel un poignard plus que jamais aiguisé et une voix glacial il cracha:

-Une bonne fois pour toute Raphaël. Je ne suis plus votre frère. Vous m'avez cherché pendant un mois pour rien. Celui que vous avez connu est mort. Mettez vous ça dans le crâne.

-Arrête! _Hurla Raph avec désespoir. _Que tu ais changé ou pas tu es toujours Mikey.

-Non mais regarde-moi un peu! Tu trouves que je ressemble à ce gamin naïf et stupide que tu connaissais il y a huit ans.

A ça personne ne répondit. Pour les trois aînés leur petit-frère avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il avait changé en mal et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que l'ancien Mikey était mieux. Le secret de leur père avait été lourd à porter. Et depuis l'accident il a enchaînés les traumatismes, l'accident lui-même, son réveil à l'hôpital dans la solitude, la mort de Julia, la séparation avec Marie. Et tous cela en gardant une souffrance constante depuis qu'il avait appris par hasard pour la maladie de leur père. A cause de tous cela il avait perdu son sourire, son insouciance d'enfant, sa joie de vivre, et sa gentillesse naturelle. Lui qui avant ne détestait personnes, semblait à présent mépriser tout le monde hormis quelques rares exceptions. Sa froideur d'aujourd'hui semblait même refroidir le caractère sanguin de Raph qui recula d'un pas tellement il était horrifié par la haine de son frère. Le benjamin tourna donc de nouveau le dos à ses frères restant sourds aux suppliques de Lucy. Finalement il interpella ses frères d'un ton grave et détaché de toute sensibilité:

-Oh une dernière chose.

Il fouilla l'intérieur de son manteau et jeta quelque chose aux pieds de Léo. C'était une vielle enveloppe déjà ouverte avec écrit dessus "Pour mes garçons". Léo la ramassa et la scruta l'air interloqué, "c'était l'écriture de leur père" annonça-t-il à ses frères. Ils relevèrent les yeux vers Mikey qui avait toujours le dos tourné, il leur dit:

-Je vous ai donné les réponses que vous vouliez, maintenant on a plus rien à se dire et j'ai plus besoin de ce torchon. Papa m'a demandé de vous la remettre après sa mort, je l'avais caché sous le plancher de ma chambre, et après m'a sortit de l'hôpital je suis allé à la maison la récupérer.

Les trois frères comprirent alors la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à vandaliser leur ancienne maison à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il termina donc avec une dernière parole des plus terrifiante:

-Papa a fais de moi le gardien de son secret, il m'a interdis de parler de sa maladie à quiconque. Et ça je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. J'étais un gamin à l'époque, quand j'ai accepté de lui faire cette promesse et je n'ai pas compris le poids que ça impliquait. Savoir ça et ne pas pouvoir être soutenue par qui que se soit, j'avais l'impression de me noyer. Sa m'a rongé de l'intérieur toutes ces années. Et petit à petit je me suis mit à haïr papa de plus en plus. Et je me fous de ses excuses. J'ai jamais été capable d'en parler à qui que se soit. J'aurais tellement aimé me confier à ma mère mais à chaque fois j'avais la gorge qui se noué. Toutes les fois où j'étais sur le point d'en parler à quelqu'un je n'arrivais pas à sortir le moindre mot, comme ci je n'avais plus de voix. Et j'arrivais pas non plus à jeter ce bout de papier. Tous ça à cause de cette foutue promesse que j'ai jamais su rompre malgré toute ma colère envers lui. En huit ans j'ai suffisamment lu et relu sa lettre pour la connaître par cœur. Maintenant je vous la donne et je veux plus en entendre parler. Je vous déteste tous dans cette famille. Mais maintenant je suis libéré du dernier truc qui m'enchaînait à vous. Maintenant je ne veux plus entendre parler d'aucuns d'entre vous. Alors fichez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

Et Mikey partit, emmenant Lucy avec lui à l'extérieur du square sale. Les dernières paroles du jeune homme avaient été si choquante que cette fois-ci c'était les trois frères qui n'avaient plus de voix. Il étaient pétrifié par tout l'effroi des réponses qu'ils avaient toujours attendu. Et ils étaient si sensible à la douleur de leur frère que eux aussi s'étaient soudain mit à la ressentir. Toute cette douleur qui avait revêtit un visage de haine chez Mikey était terrifiante. Comment faire pour ramener quelqu'un qui est resté bloqué dans les ténèbres de la douleur et la haine depuis si longtemps. Il embarqua sur un petit scooter dont il avait piqué les clés au chef de la bande de tout à leur. Et avant que les trois frères ne reprirent leurs esprits Mikey étaient déjà loin.

**Une heure plus tard dans l'appartement de Raph:**

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PUT ÊTRE AUSSI STUPIDE! _Hurla Saki en suivant ses petits-fils dans l'appartement._

_-_Et vous?! _Répliqua Léo en faisant face à ses grands-parents. _Comment avez-vous pu être aussi ignoble?! Vous nous avez arraché notre petit-frère sans le moindre remord. Et maintenant vous voyez le résultat? Vous avez ce qu'il est devenu à cause de vous!

-Mais dans quel langue faut-il vous le dire?! Ce n'est pas Michelangelo!

Cette fois la guerre était déclaré. Les trois frères ne se laisseraient plus manipuler. Ils se juraient déjà dans leurs têtes: "C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit.". Mais alors que le vieux couple et les trois garçons se criaient dessus April hurla à bout de nerfs:

-STOP!

Tout le monde se tut au hurlement et regarda la jeune femme. Une fois le silence revenu April:

-Est-ce-qu'on pourrais se calmer et réfléchir?

-Nous calmer et réfléchir. _Répéta Raphaël offusqué. _Tu veux pas qu'on prenne une tisane tous ensemble non plus.

-Raph! _Stoppa Donnie pour défendre sa fiancé qui n'y était pour rien avant de lui expliquer._ Écoute April, c'est compliqué tous ça pour toi et pour Casey j'en suis conscient. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe et c'est normal. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que ça a toujours été un sujet sensible mais la vérité tu vois, c'est que nous avons un petit-frère. Un petit-frère que nous pensions mort depuis des années.

Et là Raphaël sortit de la poche intérieur de son manteau la photo qu'il avait montré à Lucy au café plus tôt dans la journée et la donna à Casey. Lui et April regardèrent attentivement l'image ou on voyait les quatre garçons souriant tous ensemble. En voyant le petit blond sur la photo Casey dit même:

-Mais c'est vrai qu'on dirait le gamin de tout à l'heure sur la photo.

-Il y a en effet une ressemblance.

-C'est notre frère, _continua Donnatello d'une voix douce, _il s'appelle Michelangelo_. _Jusqu'à il y a un mois nous étions persuadé qu'il était mort dans le même accident de voiture que papa.

-Mais une personne totalement inconnu est venu me voir au commissariat il y a un mois. M'annonçant que Mikey était toujours en vie depuis toutes ces années, et m'apportant des preuves de ça avec.

-C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes volatilisé sans prévenir personne. _Demanda Casey. _

-Oui, apprendre qu'il était en vie depuis tous ce temps ça nous a fait un choc énorme. Il fallait qu'on le retrouve on voulez à tout pris le revoir.

-Ce n'est pas lui! _Hurla Hiyori qui ne supportait plus l'idée que ses petits-fils soient réunis avec Michelangelo. _Beaucoup de gens se ressemble dans le monde. Michelangelo est sous terre depuis huit ans.

_-_En êtes vous sûr? _Fit une voix adroite qui fit brusquement irruption dans l'appartement._

C'était Miwa, chaudement vêtu avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Etant enfin dans un environement chaud elle enleva son manteau et Léonardo vînt vers elle pour lui faire la bise, soulagé de voir son amie:

-Miwa je suis content de te voir. Tu vas bien?

-Oui très bien. _Répondit-elle agréablement avant de prendre un ton plus malicieux. _Mon séjour en Nouvelle-Orléans a été très instructif.

-Qui êtes-vous jeune fille? _Demanda le grand-père d'un ton sec_

-Oh pardon je ne me suis pas présenté. _Fit Miwa d'une politesse sarcastique en faisant une poigne de main à Saki. _Je m'appelle Miwa Kamijo, je suis avocate.

-Avocate! _S'exclamèrent les deux retraités._

-Oui. _Répondit-elle avec assurance. _Et suite à la demande de vos petit-fils j'ai obtenue une autorisation pour procéder à l'exhumation de la tombe de Michelangelo Hamato.

-Quoi... Mais? Mais de quel droit?! _Cria Hiyori indigné._

-Vos petit-fils ne sont plus des gamins au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Ils sont majeurs et ont tous les droits de réclamer cette procédure. Et avec les preuves à charge contre vous que Léonardo m'a remise, une autorisation a été facile à obtenir.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? _Demanda Léo calmement en s'adressant à elle_

-J'ai trouvé ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre. _Répondit__-elle en prenant un air sérieux et une voix sec en sortant d'une grande enveloppe venue de son sac, des photos qu'elle posa brutalement sur la table. _Le cercueil de ton frère est purement et simplement, vide.

Et les photos sur la table sur lesquels toute l'attention des frères étaient porté le prouvait bien. Pendant que ces images ne faisaient qu'amplifier leur haine pour leurs grands-parents Miwa se tourna vers eux et leur demanda écœuré:

-Alors je vous le demande monsieur et madame Saki. Si votre petit-fils est mort, où est son corps? Pas de corps, pas de mort avec certitude n'est-ce-pas?

Là le vieux couple commençait réellement à se sentir piégé. Miwa prenait clairement le parti des garçons alors que Casey et April étaient de plus en plus dérouté. La fiancée de Donnatello sentait l'horreur montait en elle se qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tellement d'affection pour ce vieux couple qu'elle n'osait pas croire qu'ils aient fais la chose horrible dont son fiancée et les deux frères de ce dernier l'accusèrent. Quand aux garçons tous s'embrouillaient dans leur tête. La haine, l'horreur, la honte de s'être fait manipuler ainsi, mais aussi la joie que provoquait cette preuve ultime. Les trois frères se retournèrent vers leurs grands-parents et jetèrent sur eux des regards meurtrier Léonardo cracha:

-Et maintenant c'est quoi votre excuse? Vous allez continuer à dire que Mikey est mort? Jusqu'où allez-vous persister dans votre mensonge. Ayez au moins le cran d'admettre ce que vous avez fait.

Ils restèrent muet à se serrer les dents. Là ils étaient vraiment piégé. Et là, sans hurler Donnie posa une question, avec autant de froideur dans la voix que celui de son frère mais en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps:

-Pourquoi vous nous l'avez arraché? Est-ce-que vous avez vraiment cru que sa mort ne nous ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Et après un temps de silence Hiyori demanda d'une voix basse:

-Et vous, comment pouvez-vous aimez à ce point celui qui vous a rendu orphelin? Le voir chaque jour n'aurez fait que croître votre chagrin, vous rappeler que vos parents ne sont plus là.

Tout le monde était abéré par la monstruosité des propos de Hiyori. Pour ce qui c'est passé dans l'accident tous, et surtout les trois frères avaient compris que Mikey n'y était pour rien et qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour sauver leur père non plus. Et la mort de leur mère... c'était lâche de lui faire porter cette responsabilité. Tang Shen avait fais un choix. Au lieu de s'énerver d'avantage Léo décida d'attaquer ses grands-parents à un point plus sensible:

-C'est ça qui vous énerve? Ou à moins que se soit le fait que vous ne supportez pas que Mikey ressemble à maman.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça! _S'énerva immédiatement Hiyori_. Il n'a rien en commun avec ma fille!

-Oh que si, il lui ressemble. _Vient soutenir Donnie en faisant un pas en avant. _Quand maman est morte, vous n'avez pas chercher à savoir comment on allait papa et nous. On était anéantis mais selon qu'est-ce-qui nous a soutenue? La présence Mikey bien sûr, sa nous a aidé à surmonter tous ça. Ce petit être tout fragile regorgeait de vie. Chaque jour il fallait lui donner le biberon, lui donner sa tétine, lui changer ses couches, l'endormir, mais faire tous ça c'était un régal pour nous. Grâce à lui avec papa on a réussi à faire notre deuil et à aimer la vie à nouveau. Prendre soin de lui nous a fait réaliser que même si maman était morte le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner. Puis quand il a grandit il faisait attention à nous en permanence. Il savait toujours quand on allait pas bien et faisait de son mieux pour nous réconforter. Il était aussi attentionné et emphatique aux autres que l'était maman.

-Ce que vous ne savez pas non plus, _ajouta Raphaël sans trop contenir son énervement. _C'est que juste avant que maman ne meurt elle a prit Mikey contre elle et lui a fait une unique demande. Elle lui a dit...

_"Prends soin d'eux à ma place."_

Sous les airs choqué de Hiyori et Saki et sous les regards émues de Casey, Miwa et April; Raphaël termina avec des sanglots dans la voix et le regard baissé et larmoyant ainsi que les poings serré:

-Et il l'a fais. Il n'avait même pas une semaine quand maman lui a dis ça. Et on ne lui en a jamais parlé non plus. Mais Mikey l'a fais, il a pris soin de papa et de nous comme pas possible du début à la fin.

-Nous avions également fait une promesse à maman. _Ajouta Donnie__ avec un sourire triste qui reflétait de la culpabilité et du dégoût de sois_. Mais contrairement à Mikey nous on a même pas était fichue d'en faire autant.

-Que veux-tu dire Donnie? _Demanda April en allant poser une main sur l'épaule de son fiancé. _

Donnatello prit cette main dans la sienne et répondit à la jeune femme d'une voix tendre et douce en la regardant dans les yeux:

-Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup de mes parents, et encore moins de mon petit-frère. Mais... quand notre mère est morte, elle nous a demandé à Léo, Raph et moi d'être de supers grands-frères de veiller sur lui.

Les deux autres frères s'en souvenaient très de cette promesse. C'est en évoquant ce fait que Léonardo dirigea un regard réprobateur et plein d'amertume à ses grands-parents:

-Et après l'accident, on avait pas seulement perdu papa et Mikey. On a aussi eu l'impression de trahir la mémoire de maman. On a pas su veiller sur lui comme elle nous l'avait demandé, on s'est tous dit que si on avait fait plus attention à lui il serrait encore en vie. Alors quand on a su qu'il était vraiment vivant on a vue ça comme une seconde chance. Mais quand on l'a vue tout à l'heure, qu'il nous a dis toutes ces choses et qu'il nous détestait, je crois qu'on est tous les trois d'accord pour dire qu'on a merdé en tant que grands-frères. Nous étions trop abattus après l'accident pour nous poser la moindre question. Et nous nous sommes laissé manipuler par vous deux. Nous ne sommes même pas débattus et nous sommes resté aveugle et sourds à toutes vos actions. Mais si il est devenus comme ça c'est à cause de vous.

-Maman, elle ne regrettait rien. _Compléta Donnie une main sur l'épaule de Léo. _Elle était sûre que le risque qu'elle prenait en menant à terme cette grossesse en valait la peine. Et elle avait raison. Elle a donné naissance au meilleur petit-frère du monde. Mais toute ces choses on aurait dû les dire à Mikey quand il était petit. Il ne nous posait aucunes questions serte, mais vous avez dû lui dire tellement de fois qu'il était une erreur de la nature que ça l'aurait rassuré d'entendre qu'aux yeux de maman et à nos yeux aussi il avait été une formidable réussite.

-ASSEZ! _Hurla Hiyori ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. _Assez... vous entendre le vénérer comme ça m'écoeur. Il vous a rendu orphelin et vous en avez que faire. Après la mort de votre père nous vous avons élevé Saki et moi. Vous avez jamais manqué de rien, vous alliez très bien les années qui ont suivit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et la preuve, regardez ce vous, vous êtes devenue. Un médecin, un policier, un politicien.

-"On allez bien"? _Répéta Raphaël choqué que ces paroles soient réellement sortit. _Déjà contrairement à ce que Mikey a dis, l'accident n'était pas de sa faute. Il essayé de sauver papa mais c'était qu'un gosse, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et puis comment tu peux croire qu'on allait bien après l'accident?! Entre Donnie qui fait une tentative de suicide, Léo qui se drogue et moi qui manque d'aller en taule tu trouves qu'on a l'air d'aller bien.

Le vieux couple afficha de grands yeux choqués lorsqu'ils entendirent cela. Ils n'en savaient rien. Miwa, Casey et April étaient dans le même état les yeux fixé sur les trois jeunes hommes. Une expression de gêne passa brièvement sur les visages des deux autres frères avant de laisser place à des regards accusateurs à l'égard de leurs grands-parents. Même si il était embarrassé que April ait entendu ça, Donnie vînt appuyer les paroles de son frère:

-Il a raison. Nous étions tous les trois anéantis après l'accident et ça vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte. Ou peut-être que vous ne vouliez rien voir. Ce que dit Raph est vrai, quelques mois après j'ai craqué et j'ai essayé de me suicider.

Cette aveu était douloureux à faire pour le jeune interne en médecine. Son corps tremblé légèrement et il respirait de manière assez bruyante. Mais très vite il fut soutenue en silence par ses frères. Ses deux aînés lui témoignèrent des contacts physiques tendre et relaxant qui fit du bien à leur cadet. Il leur sourit à chacun tandis que Léonardo lui prit tendrement la main gauche d'une double poignes et que Raphaël lui massa l'épaule droit. Puis il continua, soutenue par ses aînés sur une petite touche de douceur:

-Sauf qu'il faut croire qu'au fond de moi je voulais pas vraiment mourir. Puisque j'ai appelé Léo et Raph. En psychologie sa s'appelle l'acte manqué. Mes frangins sont arrivé à temps et m'ont empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ils m'ont poussé à consulté un psy, mais ça m'a prit des années pour aller mieux. Mais mes consultations ne vous ont même pas mis la puce à l'oreille. Et hormis le docteur que j'ai consulté personne ne savait pour ma tentative de suicide à part Raph et Léo.

Les trois frères s'était seulement soutenue entre eux après l'accident. Personne d'autre à part un psychologue n'était venu leur apporter du soutiens. Même si leurs liens en avaient étés fortement endommagé par ce tragique événement ils l'avaient surmonté ensemble. Même les distances que prenaient Raph à l'époque, même la sur-dose de travail que s'imposait Donnatello pour éviter de penser à réalité, même le rôle d'adulte que Léonardo se forçait à adopter à 17 ans n'avait pas réussi à les séparer complètement. Puis se fut Léo qui reprit main dans la main avec Donnie avec un sourire apaisé sachant qu'il avait réussit à surmonter ça:

-En tant qu'aîné j'étais convaincu que c'était à moi et à moi seul de veiller sur mes petits frères. Mais tout était partis en vrille depuis l'accident, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes études tout en m'assurant que Raph et Donnie aillent bien. Et sa tentative de suicide m'a inquiété d'avantage. Alors c'est vrai; pour tenir le coup je me suis drogué. Et ça a duré un an. Mais évidemment ça c'est retourné contre moi, et j'ai foiré mon bac. Alors quand j'ai eu 18 ans Donnie m'a poussé a entrer en désintox. Sa m'a pris toutes mes vacances d'été plus un mois d'année scolaire mais j'ai réussi à me soigner. J'ai réussi mon bac, et j'ai pu faire mes études de politique.

-Mais moi je n'ai pas été là une seule fois pour Léo lorsqu'il faisait sa cure. _Lança soudain Raphaël __le regard baissé avec une profonde honte de lui-même._ Depuis toujours Mikey et moi on a toujours été proches. On a partagé pratiquement tous les moments de notre enfance rien que tous les deux, on était inséparable. Je l'aimais tellement... c'était ma moitié. Alors, _Raph releva un regard haineux vers ses grands-parents, _quand vous m'avez annoncé droit dans les yeux qu'il était mort, vous m'avez aussi tué de l'intérieur. Je passais toutes mes soirées dans les bars pendant que Léo était à l'hôpital. Je me soûlais et me soûlais toujours plus, mais rien, pas même l'alcool n'enlevait le visage de mon petit-frère de ma tête. Je pensais à lui tous les jours en permanence, et je me noyais chaque jour un peu plus dans l'alcool et dans les emmerdes.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, lui aussi soutenue moralement par ses frères dans le récit des plus noirs secret qu'il avait enfoui:

-Quand Léo est sorti de sa cure, j'avais reçu les résultats d'un examen. J'étais autorisé à entrer à l'école de police mais j'étais pas sûr de vouloir y aller. Et un soir j'ai été impliqué dans une bagarre assez violente. Je vous passe les détails mais j'ai failli me faire prendre. Et honnêtement à l'époque je m'en foutais d'aller en taule où pas. Sans Mikey j'avais vraiment l'impression que mon monde était fini. Mais, _commença-t-il avec un regard et un sourire de gratitude à l'égard de ses frères, _quand Léo et Donnie ont su ça ils ont réussi à me remettre les pendules à l'heure. Et c'était pas chose facile. Je suis entré dans l'école de police pour protéger les autres. Je voulais empêcher que d'autres personnes endure ce j'ai endurer. Que d'autres gens ne subissent la perte de leur moitié.

C'est plus unis que jamais face à ceux qui étaient maintenant leurs ennemis que les trois n'avaient plus honte de cacher leurs plus noirs secrets. Main dans la main avec ses frères Léonardo d'une voix réprobatrice mais cependant calme:

-On a tous touché le fond après l'accident et on a remonté la pente avec un mal de chien. Vous vous êtes jamais rendu compte de la souffrance que vous nous avez causé.

-Si on est devenus ce qu'on est, _reprit Raphaël sur le même ton que son frère, _c'est tout sauf grâce à vous.

-C'est uniquement grâce aux liens qui nous ont unis tous les trois ces huit dernières années. _Termina Donnie_. On était seuls, enfermé dans la solitude causé par la souffrance. Et si on s'en est sorti c'est uniquement parce qu'on s'est toujours serré les coudes. On vous doit beaucoup moins que ce que vous semblez croire.

Hiyori était à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Elle ne voulait pas perdre les enfant de sa fille chérie, mais elle refusait tout autant de se remettre en question sur ses agissements et ceux de son mari. Le vieux couple perdait tous son pouvoir sur les trois jeunes hommes. Et Léo ne tarda pas à confirmer leur crainte avec des mots auquel ses frères adhéraient profondément:

-Ce que vous avez fais, soyez sûr qu'on ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Et ce soir, et bien c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

Cette fois ci Hiyori ne se retînt plus, elle fondit en larme et s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche. Ses petits-fils n'eurent pas le moindre regard de compassion. Au contraire il ne la trouvait que plus pathétique. Quand à April et Casey qui avait tant apprécié ce vieux couple depuis des années n'arrivèrent pas à prendre leur partie. Ils réalisaient la gravités de ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a huit ans et comprenaient la colère des trois jeunes hommes. Saki qui faisait toujours fasse à ses petits-fils osa leur demandé sur un ton sans aucunes émotions:

-Et qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire de lui?

-Il est mineur, on a déjà réclamé sa garde auprès de sa famille d'accueil actuel. _Répondit Léonardo le plus calmement possible malgré la colère qui bouillait en lui à chaque fois qu'il entendait le son de la voix de cet homme. _On les a rencontré aujourd'hui et franchement rien qu'à les voir c'est clair ils ne se battront pas pour le garder sous leur tutelle.

-J'espère que vous êtes bien sûr de vous. Lâcha Saki avec un soupir de lassitude.

-Comment-ça? _Demanda Donnatello soudainement intrigué._

_-_Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cet erreur de la nature. Il ne fait pas partie de ma famille alors s'est lui ou c'est nous. Mais vous ne pourrez pas avoir les deux.

Cette fois-ci Raph sortit définitivement de ses gonds. Il bondit vers son grand-père et empoigna violemment son col le fixant d'un regard menaçant. Comment osait-il? Mais comment osait-il traiter sa moitié d'erreur de la nature juste devant lui? Et comment avait-il la prétention de croire que les trois frères auraient des hésitations à choisir entre eux et Mikey? Raphaël n'hésita pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités en face en levant le poing :

-Non mais t'a entendu ce qu'on vient de te dire! Et je t'interdis de traiter devant moi mon petit-frère d'erreur de la nature.

Et il s'apprêta à frapper de rage son grand-père quand soudain une personne franchie en trombe le seuil de la porte de l'appartement dans un immense cris de terreur:

-AU SECOURS!


	9. Chapitre 9: Briser le mur

**Chapitre 9: Briser le mur de la souffrance**

La porte fut tout d'un coup brutalement ouvert dans un claquement violent qui fit sursauter tout le monde de même qu'un appelle complètement tétanisé:

-AU SECOURS!

C'était Lucy qui venait de franchir la porte de l'appartement complètement à bout de souffle. Une main appuyé sur la poignet et l'autre lourdement abattue elle reprenait son souffle la tête lourdement abattue. Tout de suite inquiet les trois frères vinrent auprès de Lucy. Léonardo se pencha à sa hauteur et lui prit les épaules pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui. Le jeune homme lui demanda calmement mais soucieux par rapport à son état d'angoisse:

-Lucy! Qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé?

Et entre de expiration éreinté là pré-adolescente de 13 ans répondit:

-Vous devez aider Angie, il va avoir de gros problèmes.

Ils avaient revus leur petit-frère, et dans un état mental et physique déplorable. Alors les mots de Lucy résonnèrent chez les trois frères comme une immense vague de terreur. Et d'une voix qui le traduisait bien Raphaël demanda très nerveusement:

-Quoi comment ça? Explique toi?

-On était en scooter sur le chemin de la maison quand. _Commença-t-elle son souffle reprit_… quand une bande de type nous est tombé dessus. C'était des dragons pourpres j'en suis certaine ils faisaient vraiment très peur.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils vous ont fait? _Demanda Léo tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme malgré son inquiétude pour son petit-frère. _

-Ils nous ont rien fait. Ils ont simplement donné rende-vous à Angie dans leur planque. Il a dit qu'il irait dès qu'il m'aurez ramené chez moi. Il avait l'air bien décider à y aller.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite? _Demanda Léonardo._

-Il m'a ramené à la maison. _Commença-t-elle avec un ton plein de remords mêlé à des larmes. _Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de le dissuader d'aller là-bas. J'ai vraiment tout essayé pour le convaincre mais…

**Quelques heures plus tôt:**

_Les deux jeunes venaient d'arriver devant la maison des Taylor. Lucy posa les pieds à terre et retira son casque de scooter qui lui fut presque arraché des mains par Michelangelo. Il le rangea dans le coffre du véhicule. La jeune fille était très inquiète pour son frère. Lucy croyait en la version des faits des frères de Michelangelo. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour Mikey et qu'ils l'aimaient vraiment contrairement à ce que ce dernier s'entêtait à penser le contraire. _

_-Angie, c'est dangereux d'aller là-bas. Je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça!_

_-Te mêle pas de ça Lucy._

_-__Angie écoute, tes frères se font beaucoup de souci pour…_

_-Se ne sont pas mes frères Lucy! La coupa-t-il d'une violence colérique qui fit sursauter Lucy. Eux et moi on a plus rien à voir!_

_-__T__u crois pas que t'es __un peu trop dur avec eux.__En fait ils ne t'ont pas vraiment abandonné__ tu l'as entendu __toi aussi__ ce n'était pas leur faute. __Tes grands-parents les ont manipulé, ils leur ont fait croire que tu étais mort__. __J'ai parlé avec eux tu sais, ils sont mort d'inquiétude__. __Sa fait un mois que tu vis à la rue et que tu fréquentes les dragons pourpre. Tu sais ils ont déjà réclamé ta garde auprès de James et Ely c'est ta chance de laisser tout __ça derrière toi et de __démarrer une__…_

_-__LUCY FERME-LA! S'énerva définitivement Miche__l__angelo._

_L__a jeune fille avait sursauter une fois de plus et de façon beaucoup plus intense. Un frissons de d'effroi lui parcourait tout __le corps alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de son frère adoptif qui était glacial et haineux. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait Lucy n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, pas même une seule fois. __Elle peinait à soutenir son regard froid et accusateur. Mais ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux quand Mikey lui dit d'un ton glacial__:_

_-__Se sont mes affaires Lucy. Depuis que ma mère est morte j'ai appris à ne dépendre de personne. Je n'ai personne, et je ne veux avoir personne._

_-Grand-frère je t'en prie. Commença-t-elle agacé par son entêtement. Arrête de penser à la place des …_

_-JE SUIS PAS TON FRÈRE LUCY! __Je n'ai personne._

_Lucy en était complètement choqué. Mikey pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire? Non pas lui. De l'extérieur tout le monde voyait en lui une vraie racaille, un petit con qui sait à peine lire et compter. Mais quand on passe au-delà de ça on voit que ce jeune garçon a en réalité un cœur d'or malgré le fait qu'il soit profondément torturé. Mais même si il n'est pas toujours très aimable et qu'il se laisse tout le temps submerger par ses émotions il a toujours su prendre soin de ceux qu'il aimait._

_Mais cependant il ne dit rien de plus à Lucy. Il ne semblait même pas avoir eu une quelconque expression de regret sur ses traits. Il repartit sur le scooter laissant Lucy complètement tétanisé devant la maison des Taylor._

**Retour au présent**

Lorsque Lucy termina les trois frères qui étaient tous autours d'elle était aussi tétanisé qu'elle l'avait été tout à l'heure. Derrière eux se tenait encore le vieux couple, Hiyori prostrait sur le canapé et Saki debout à ses côtés. Casey, Miwa, et April étaient toujours aussi attentif au déroulement de ces événements. Le policier et la fiancer de Donnatello étaient encore complètement déroutés par toutes les révélations faites ce soir. Léo, Raph et Donnie n'avaient leur attention braqué que sur la toute jeune fille. Ils semblaient désolé pour elle, Léonardo posa d'ailleurs une main sur le haut du crâne de la fille dans le but de la rassurer:

-Lucy écoute...

Mais cette dernière le coupa aussitôt d'un sourire tendre symbolisant le pardon mais accompagné par des larmes d'angoisse fasse à la situation:

-Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais très bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Vos retrouvailles l'on juste beaucoup chamboulé, et fasse à des émotions trop forte Angie se cache toujours derrière ce masque de garçon violent et froid. C'est comme ça qu'il est, il se blinde pour éviter de souffrir plus que ce n'est déjà le cas et pour se protéger des dangers des rues où il traîne. Mais je vous les déjà dit, au fond de lui c'est une des personnes les plus gentils du monde. J'ai vécu à ses côtés pendant plus d'un an et j'ai appris à le connaître pour être sûr de ce que je dis.

Ils furent rassurer par les propos de Lucy. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle et pourtant elle lui avait tout pardonné instantanément. Elle aussi connaissait sa nature profonde. Mais très vite une puissante détermination anima les regards des trois frères. Ils hochèrent la tête en se regardant les uns les autres comme pour confirmer en silence qu'ils allaient agir ensemble et surtout en famille. Sans prêter attention aux regards des autres personnes autours d'eux ils se mirent en mouvement. Pendant que Léonardo et Donnatello allèrent mettre leurs manteaux, Raphaël passa devant April, Casey et Miwa et tira un tiroir. Il en sortit son arme de service qu'il chargea sous plein de regards interloqué avant de la ranger dans son holster à sa ceinture. Il saisit son manteau pour aller rejoindre ses frères à la porte d'entrer mais la mais de son collègue et ami lui attrapa le bras:

-Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites?! _Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme et anxieuse._

-Ben on va le chercher quel question. _Répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence._

Il tenta d'arrêter son ami une nouvelle fois avec fermeté en lui attrapant le bras une nouvelle fois avec les deux mains cette fois:

-Mais arrêtez vous allez faire n'importe quoi!

-Il a raison. _Dit __April. _Vous mettez vos carrières en jeu.

-Raph réfléchi tu sais que c'est ce que tu risques si tu interviens avec ton arme service hors d'une…

-JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE JE RISQUE MA CARRIÈRE MERCI! _Coupa Raphaël avec une colère sur humaine dans la voix. _Mais tu vois Casey je m'en fous, tu ne peux pas comprendre! C'est notre petit frère. Et c'est pour lui que j'ai voulu entrer dans la police je te rappelle.

-Il fait partit de nous et de notre famille. _Reprit Léo avec l'exacte même pensée que celle de son frère._ Et on ne laisse jamais tombé l'un d'entre nous. On l'a déjà abandonné une fois mais ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Tu vois c'était le pire jour de ma vie quand Mikey est parti! Ils nous l'ont pris sans le moindre états d'âmes et je n'ai rien fait contre ça! _Reprit Raph__ en jetant un bref coup d'œil haineux vers le vieux couple. _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ce sentiment que de perdre l'être qui t'es le plus cher au monde. J'ai eu l'impression d'être mort moi aussi, pendant des années j'ai cru que ma vie était fini j'étais qu'une loque humaine. Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, il est hors de question que je laisse ça se reproduire à nouveau.

Entendre à quel point les trois frères aimaient Mikey, Lucy n'en était que toujours plus soulagé. Elle savait que c'était des paroles sincère. C'est ainsi que Raph, Léo et Donnie quittèrent à vitesse grand V l'appartement.

-Miwa prend soin de Lucy s'il-te-plaît. _Dit Léonardo juste avant que la porte d'entrée de se referme dans un claquement._

Il s'agissait probablement des rues les plus sales de New York que les trois frères aient jamais vue. Une aura de danger étaient présente un peu partout autour d'eux. Si bien que les garçons marchaient très serré les uns auprès des autres pour se protéger mutuellement. Les bas quartiers étaient vraiment dans un états pitoyable et à l'allure des quelques passants qu'ils croisaient on voyait que ces gens n'avaient pas eu de chance dans la vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit s'était dans ces quartiers, dans un entrepôt que squattait un groupe des dragons pourpre, que Mikey était allé après avoir déposé Lucy. Dedans la foule de voyous battaient son plein alcool, drogue, prostitué, sono qui couvrent tous les sons. L'hygiène était pourri et Mikey avait très vite était invité à la table des membres du gang qui dirigeait ce squat. Alors qu'il était à la table avec d'autres gars plus âgé que lui à siroter des bières il lâcha une nouvelle quinte de toux:

-Kof Kof Kof.

Le mec assit à côté de lui un mec avec un anneau de vache dans le nez une veste en jeans avec les manches déchirés et des tatouages partout sur les bras lui fit une tape assez brutale dans le dos avant de le charrier:

-Ben alors BlackAngel on digère plus la bière?

-Pss tu déconnes. J'ai encaissé beaucoup plus pendant ma foutue existence que tout ce que tu peux t'imaginer. Rien ne peux me faire flancher.

-Vraiment. _Il lui tendit une seringue. _Alors tu reculerais pas devant une petite dose cette fois.

Il savait ce que contenait cette seringue. Il avait toujours refusé de toucher à la drogue. S'était une des limites qu'il s'était toujours imposé. Mais ce soir, après avoir prit son passé en pleine figure, revue ses frères et lâchés tous ce qui le rongé il n'avait pas l'impression d'être soulagé bien au contraire. Il se sentait encore plus bas qu'avant. Il avait le sentiment de ne plus voir quoi que se soit à quoi se raccrocher. S'était comme-ci rien avait plus de sens, comme-ci… s'était inutile de prendre en considération les danger de la drogue. Lâchant un ricanement pour se donner un air courageux:

-Tu m'étonnes aujourd'hui j'ai aucunes limites.

Et il prit la seringue et un garrot qu'il se noua autour du bras. Il attendit que sa veine gonfle et se planta l'aiguille dans le bras. Dès l'instant ou le liquide s'écoula dans sa veine, s'était comme-ci Tout le merdier qu'avait été sa vie n'existait plus. Il se sentait léger comme une plume, et une euphorie intense. Et il ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer à ses «potes»:

-Whaouh c'est dingue. _S'exclama-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière. _Sa faisait des années que je n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

-Je te l'avais dit. On devrait jamais se priver d'une bonne petite dose de bonheur.

-T'as raison. File moi une autre dose j'en ai bien besoin.

Ravi l'autre gars lui tendit une nouvelle seringue. Quand Mikey allait se planter l'aiguille dans le bras il eut un sursaut quand quelqu'un l'attrapa fermement par la capuche. La poigne derrière lui était si forte et la dose de drogue qui l'avait prit le rendait plus frêle. Tout ce passa très vite et très brutalement, l'auteur de ça le tira vers lui le forçant ainsi à se lever. Mikey ne résista même pas, et lorsque son dos heurta un torse la main du type qui l'avait saisit aussi subitement attrapa la sienne dans laquelle se trouvait encore la seringue de drogue. Et c'est là qu'il reconnue une voix autoritaire lui ordonner:

-Lâche ça tout de suite!

S'était Raphaël, il vit son visage en regardant au dessus de son épaule. Et il n'était pas venue seul, Léonardo et Donnatello était venue aussi. D'ailleurs le médecin prit la seringue des mains de son frère. Il examina le liquide dedans et prit soudain une expression d'horreur. Léonardo fit signe à Raph et Donnie pour qu'ils quittent ce lieu pourri. Raphaël tira sur son petit frère par le col de sa veste miteuse pour l'entraîner avec eux. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre en pestant:

-Mais lâche moi connard.

-Sa suffit maintenant Mikey! Tu viens

Le corps tremblant et les difficulté de concentration que la drogue commençait à avoir sur son organisme empêchait Mikey de se libérer de l'emprise de Raphaël. Après quelques confrontations avec des crétins qui pensèrent arrêter les trois aînés, Léo, Raph et Donnie réussir à sortir leur petit-frère de cet entrepôt. Dehors il pleuvait à verse mais les garçons ignoraient tellement l'humidité qu'ils ne mirent même pas leurs capuches. Ils ne se sentaient même pas mouillé.

Tandis que Raph tirait Mikey sans ménagement suivit de Léonardo, Donnie lui examinait le contenu de la seringue. Le benjamin se débattait toujours aussi bien physiquement que verbalement. Mais se n'est que lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de l'entrepôt Raphaël consentit enfin à lâcher son petit-frère lorsque ce dernier lui lança un nouveau coup pour le repousser. Dans ce geste le garçon de seize ans émit un énième juron:

-Mais bordel vous me voulez quoi encore?

-Ce qu'on veut? _Répéta Léo à la fois offusqué et en colère. _Mikey t'es sérieux là? Tu sérieusement cru qu'on reviendrait pas?

L'air de prendre tout à la légère Michelangelo fit un mouvement de bras en l'air comme pour dire «vous faîte chier». Et puis sans diminuer sa colère il accompagna son mouvement de paroles encore plus immature que les précédentes:

-Je vous ai tout dit sur l'accident, je vous ai même rendu cette foutue lettre. Alors comme je vous l'ai dit là on a plus rien à se dire. Je suis rien pour vous et vous n'êtes rien pour moi.

Cette fois-ci Mikey allait trop loin. Alors peut-être qu'il disait ça sans vraiment le penser mais s'était pas une excuse pour le dire quand même. Il était temps que ce sale gosse se fasse remonter les bretelles même si s'était lui qui n'avait pas cessé d'en chier depuis le début. Mais là il allait trop loin, Raph il donna une gifle monumentale qui tétanisa tout le monde avant de le prendre par le col. Il lui hurla littéralement dessus:

-Mais putain Mikey redescend sur terre merde! Tu te prends pour qui pour décider de ce que les autres ressentes à leurs places?!

L'attitude brutal de Raph avait surpris tous ses frères. Quand ils étaient enfants jamais il n'aurait osé levé la main sur Mikey. Il aurait plutôt cogné ceux qui l'emmerdaient en bon grand-frère qu'il était. Mikey lui même en était bouche bée et il fixait son Raphaël avec ce genre d'expression un instant. Mais sous l'effet planant de la drogue il reprit cette expression qui insupporterait n'importe qui et provoqua son frère:

-Mais vas-y Raphi qu'est-ce-que tu attends? Des coups j'en ai donné autant que j'en est pris. Je vois mal ce que tu peux faire pour m'intimider.

Raphaël qui était complètement à fleur de pot depuis le début de cette histoire ne maîtrisait plus sa colère. Alors il allait donner une nouvelle claque Donnie attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter:

-Raph arrête! Mikey plane complètement à cause de la drogue. Il sait pas ce qu'il dit.

-La drogue?! _S'offusquèrent les deux aînés._

Même si ils s'en étaient doutés en voyant leur petit-frère se planter la seringue dans le bras cela portait un coup violent d'en avoir la confirmation, surtout pour Léonardo. Le médecin s'approcha de son petit-frère, et faisant taire en grande partie son côté doux, pour agiter la seringue encore pleine sous son nez pour capter son attention. D'une voix anxieuse et sérieuse il exigea une réponse:

-Mikey t'es conscient qu'il y a de l'héroïne là dedans? T'en prend depuis combien de temps?

-De l'héroïne! _S'exclama Léonardo en arrachant la seringue des mains de son frère._

S'étant drogué lui aussi, et pendant une très longue période, Léonardo se crispait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de ça. Même si il n'avait pas prit une drogue aussi violente que l'héroïne il avait néanmoins vécu les dangers de ce genre de substance. Lui même s'est entraîné dans cette spiral destructrice, ce qui lui a causé beaucoup de douleur au final. Il avait pensé que ça lui ferait oublier tous son chagrin et sa tension mais en fait sa avait été tout le contraire.

_-_Répond-moi Mikey! _Continua Donnie sur le même ton. _Sa fait combien de temps que tu prends cette merde?

-Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire? _Demanda Mikey dans un rire provoquant Donnie._

-Qu'est-ce-que ça peut nous faire? _Répéta Léo en se mettant à la place de Donnatello. _Mais c'est pas vrai Mikey, moi aussi je me suis drogué tu sais, pendant plus d'un an. Alors je sais parfaitement dans quoi tu plonges. Et tu crois que la drogue te fait du bien, qu'elle te permet d'oublier tes problèmes mais en réalité sa te blesse deux fois plus que tu ne souffres déjà. Je sais ce que s'est Mikey j'ai eu un mal de chien à sortir de cette spiral qui a failli me tuer.

Il faut dire que cette fois-ci l'adolescent ne pouvait pas masquer sa surprise. Un frère qui n'aurait levé la main sur lui vient de le gifler, un autre qui était aussi droit moralement qu'on ne pouvait l'être avait prit de la drogue. Eux aussi avaient changé. Soudain l'aîné le saisit par les épaules afin de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci plus question de masquer sa tristesse:

-Maintenant tu va nous écouter Mikey. Tu nous en veux et ça on le comprend tout à fait. Nous aussi on s'en veux, bien plus que se que tu penses. Quand les vieux nous ont annoncé droit dans les yeux que tu étais mort, on était si anéanti qu'on a pas vu plus loin que le bout de notre nez. On a rien soupçonné, même pas un seul instant. Ils étaient si gentils avec nous, tellement qu'on a jamais su voir la haine qu'ils te portaient. À cause de… maman.

-On t'a jamais parlé d'elle s'est vrai et on est conscient que…

-Je vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans la conversation! _Hurla soudainement Mikey avant de fermer les yeux pour hurler toujours plus. _Cette femme qui m'a mis au monde ne signifie rien. JE N'AVAIS QU'UNE SEULE ET UNIQUE MÈRE ET ELLE EST MORTE! Elle aussi elle m'a abandonné.

-Tu as tort sur toute la ligne Mikey. _Le réprimanda Donnie. _Déjà que tu le veuilles ou non tu as deux mères qui t'aimaient autant l'une que l'autre. Maman a choisie ta vie plutôt que la sienne et Julia t'a élevé pendant des années avec tous l'amour maternelle qu'on peut donné. Tu n'étais pas malheureux avec elle. Aucunes d'elles de t'a abandonné. Car quand on aime on abandonne pas. Mais malheureusement il arrive que les gens qu'on aime le plus s'en aille sans le vouloir alors que s'est toujours trop tôt.

-Ah ouais?! _Lança Mikey en faisant deux pas en arrière._

-Oui, la mort de Julia était un accident. Comme la mort de papa. Et dans les deux tu ne pouvais rien y faire, personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Et chercher un responsable quand il y en a pas n'est qu'une perte de temps. On croit que ça nous soulage mais en réalité cela ne fait que du mal autour de soi.

Le plus sage des quatre frères parlaient une nouvelle fois avec beaucoup de maturité. Une sagesse qui pouvait toucher tous ces proches. Mais Mikey se débattait mentalement, il était prisonnier d'une souffrance qui le poussait à rejeter ses frères alors que leurs mots étaient dénués de mensonges. Mikey ne savait rien au sujet de savait rien sur sa mère biologique et il avait longtemps garder ses question pour lui pour ne pas tourmenter ses frères et son père. Mais aujourd'hui il ne plus rien savoir alors en se bouchant les oreilles afin de couper le moindre sons en hurlant à Donnie:

-TAIS-TOI! MAIS TAIS-TOI!

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Raph de réagir. Il saisit les poignets de son frère pour le forcer à écarter les mains de ses oreilles. Puis il en profita pour saisir la tête de son petit-frère entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. D'une voix ferme et décidé sans pour autant perdre son sang froid il déclara:

-Bon maintenant Mikey tu vas arrêter, et tu vas écouter. Jamais on a voulu que tous ça arrive. Depuis l'accident on s'est efforcer de se construire. Quand on a crû à ta mort on était détruit car cela nous semblait tellement injuste. Et à l'époque on avait aucunes raisons de pas les croire. Mais je reconnais aujourd'hui que j'ai été aveugle.

-Nous avons été aveugle tous les trois. _Précisa Léo en faisant un pas en avant._ On a dû vivre après l'accident, ou plutôt survivre. Je me suis drogué, foutu en l'air presque. Après l'accident je me sentais complètement perdu, papa était mon modèle, et après sa mort j'ai eu le sentiment que ses responsabilité étaient les miennes.

-Regarde un peu les condition dans lesquelles tu vis Mikey? _Dit calmement Donnie en désignant le décor tout autour d'eux. _Ce n'est pas une vie ça mais une survie. Et tu finiras par y rester si tu continu sur cette voie. _Continua-t-il plus nerveusement en agitant la seringue vigouresement devant son regard. _Et plutôt mourir que de te laisser couler à petit feu comme tu le fais.

-Tu ne peux pas deviner tous ceux par quoi on est passé. _Clama Raph en secouant son petit-frère comme un prunier. _Mikey s'était le pire jour de ma vie quand tu es parti loin de je t'ai perdu j'ai perdu une partie de moi. Après ta mort j'en avais plus rien à faire de tout et de tout le monde, même de Léo et Donnie.

-JE M'EN FOUS DE CE QUE TU PENSES! Laissez moi!

-Mais s'est pas vrai arrête ce petit numéro! JAMAIS tu entends? Jamais on ne t'abandonnera volontairement. Alors par pitié ne le faits pas. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois et j'ai bien failli ne pas me relever, on refuse tous les trois de te perdre une seconde fois.

-Plus jamais petit-frère. _Ajouta Léo de la voix la plus apaisante possible pour combattre la crise d'hystérie de Mikey. _T'auras beau nous repousser à 100% de toutes tes forces nous on s'accrochera à toi à 200%. Et ça encore et toujours.

-On est là frangin. Et on le restera que tu le veuilles ou non. _Acheva Donnie pour suivre le même chemin que ses frère_. Et que tu le vois ou pas tu n'es plus seul. Tout va bien maintenant. N'est plus peur de laisser ta souffrance sortir.

Ces mots sur le coups de grâce du mur de la souffrance. Et malgré les années Mikey n'y était pas complètement insensible, il était enfin immobile avec une expression bouche bée. Il avait tous ses meilleurs souvenirs avec son grand-frère préféré qui lui remontaient à la surface. Et il se sentait terrifié par cette nouvelle vague d'émotion qui l'envahissait. Alors que le corps peu protégé du plus jeune des quatre frères était glacé par la pluie, Raphaël le tira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec une force qui bizarrement était pleine de tendresse et de chaleur. Repoussant toujours ce genre de sentiment Mikey tentait de se débattre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tout en lâchant des cris et des jurons il tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte de Raphaël en lui donnant des coups de poings dans le ventre et dans les côtes. Mais c'est comme si Raph ne sentait rien, il maintenait une main sur le crâne de Mikey pour le coller un peu plus contre son torse et l'empêcher de se délivrer. Leurs deux autres frères vinrent se joindre à l'étreinte, Mikey était alors enserré de toutes parts et perdait peu à peu la force et la volonté de lutter contre ce cocon familial chaleureux qui l'entourait. Ses forces devinrent de plus en plus faible et moins nombreux tandis que ses cris de colère se muèrent petit à petit en sanglots très lourd qu'il contenait depuis longtemps. Tout à coup ses bras lâchèrent et se retrouvèrent le long de son corps et il poussa un puissant cris de pleure contre la poitrine de Raph. Les trois aînés resserrèrent leur chaleureuse étreinte collective alors que les épaules de leur petit-frère étaient chargé de douleur. Ils se secouaient frénétiquement comme deux pruniers pour se libérer de tous les poids qu'ils portaient sur leurs branches. Michelangelo craquait enfin, il ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer, et les quatre frères demeuraient enlacés sous cette pluie battante, une pluie qui semblait tous laver sur son passage. S'était comme si la douleur provoqué par les cauchemars, la mort de Julia, la séparation avec Marie, Klunk et Leatherhead, ou avoir abandonné Lucy chez les Taylor sortaient enfin.

Mais tout à coup, alors que les trois aînés refusaient toujours de se détacher de leur benjamin ce dernier commença à tousser, de plus en plus fort. Il toussait si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à inspirait. Lorsque ses frères commencèrent à s'alarmer ils s'écartèrent de lui pour l'examiner. Mikey n'avait plus d'appui céda sous le poids de son corps. Et ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula au sol rattrapé de justesse par Raph qui avait maintenant un genoux à terre.

-MIKEY! MIKEY! _Hurlèrent les trois frère alors que ce dernier eut le corps qui commença à __s__e secouer frénétiquement._

La quinte de toux se tut pour laisser place à de violentes convulsions. L'adolescent avait mal très mal physiquement. Et Michelangelo sombra dans l'obscurité percevant une dernière fois le sons des voix terrorisé de ses frères.

* * *

**Je n'ai rien a dire si se n'est que ces dernier temps l'écriture ait passé au second plan. Mais comme vous le voyez "On te retrouvera" n'a pas été abandonné. Si sa avez été le cas il aurait disparu de mon profil. Enfin bref j'espère que cet avant denier chapitre vous a plu. On se retrouve pour le prochain et dernier chapitre "Nous t'avons retrouvé" **


End file.
